


Crashing into a wall

by reloady



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reloady/pseuds/reloady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor wants the past, but Michael has moved on. Made a family for himself. That family is now crumbling and Trevor seizes a way to get his love alone and isolated. Franklin deals with what he got roped into and deals with his own relationships. To the best of his ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut but as I wrote the smut hasn't come (yet!) instead this happened. So much more anger than I thought would happen. I hope you enjoy it. Also there may be more tags in the future  
> *edit* Just an FYI this became more than smut and more than I originally thought because it became really fun to write.

When Michael died the man he loved vanished from Trevor’s life his control was gone. But he couldn’t look at the past like that even at that time Michael was out of his grip. A wife and kids, his “other half” had a new life that didn’t need Trevor. His greatest fear, people he loved didn’t need him as much as he needed them. But Trevor fucking needed them, he needed to be the one and only. Clinging together as the world rushed forward, that was the ideal he had envisioned. Them together forever, killing, stealing, and living. Not just goddamn existing but fucking living. The depths his anger and happiness took when he got his greatest wish couldn’t match the best fucking high. Michael was alive and that spark could be his again, forever this time, he would fucking guarantee it.  
\---------  
“Hey there sugar tits, what you got cooking this time?” Trevor had shoved the door of the mansion open. There wasn’t any family here, that was odd, “Where’s your fuck ups, oh I mean children?” Michael was slouched on his couch in his underwear which was sitting very low on his hips just high enough to keep the excitement from getting too enjoyable. Michael glanced over to Trevor only managing a mutter, too low to register. “Hmm what was that? You need to speak up Mikey boy.”

  
“She left with the kids.” he sounded dejected his makeshift American dream finally collapsed. The ideal moment Trevor was looking for could be getting closer. He could plant seeds; twist Michael into to being the meek and needy one that would be his. But then what would be the point? Controlling a kitten can only give so much, no a lion, prideful and dangerous, that is something to go after. “Those ungrateful shits fucking left! I gave them everything I could, they have more than anyone who came from our roots could ever fucking get. Without me they-“Michael bolted up fully angry. Seething his shoulders rising and falling with his hard breaths. His face contorted into a magnificent scowl. This is the fire! The light that attracted Trevor. “THEY WOULD BE IN A FUCKING RUNDOWN TRAILER PARK.” Trevor watched as though he was seeing the fireworks of July. Excitement rippled through him. “MY FUCKING SON DRUGGED ME AND TOOK MY CAR! MINE!” His face is fully animated, no holding back. His anger flowed out none of this phony Vinewood bullshit where you talk about your issues; no you fucking belt them out into the black night.

  
It took weeks but Trevor was reminded why he persisted. This snarling lion would be his. “Well M you managed to fuck the pooch huh? Whole family hates you now.” Michael glared at him ready to attack. “I mean how do fuck up so bad your flesh and blood calls you an asshole? I would never call my mother that.”

  
“Oh yeah? Well what about your father T?” His lips over exaggerating the syllable, “Would you call him an asshole?” Ah the push back, what he wanted but it never ceased to infuriate Trevor.

  
“Watch your fucking mouth fatty!”

  
“Why!? Sensitive fucking subject Trevor? Don’t like people prodding the wound!” Michael pointed his whole body at Trevor his anger directly shooting him. He was now fully enraged. “My whole life had gone to shit before you ever came into to the picture, fucked a stripper, made my kids hate me, and pissed off a psycho criminal and you think you’re so much better than me? I had more than just this.” he gestured between him and Trevor, that stung. “I had more! And now you come to fuck things up, it’s like two fucking comets hitting the same goddamn city.”

  
“Is that what I am to you? Destruction, huh? No Mikey I built you up gave you the ability to get all of this. Even if it’s fucking fake. Without me you would be trailer trash getting by on the low cons.” Trevor spit back. Both men were now furious. “You needed me to do anything! You couldn’t even get revenge on the guy fucking your wife without fucking it up! You rope some unsuspecting hood kid into your mess without any sense, does he matter? No, it’s all about you!”

  
Michael’s face shook off the anger momentarily. Franklin had been shoved into needing to placate a crime lord because of him. Only Franklin had known the full extent of what transpired that day, he needed to be educated by a kid, who only wanted a fucking drink. It didn’t matter the issue was resolved that was it, they paid off the drug lord and that was it. The excitement was over. Michael dwelled on that. His “unretirement” was over, and now he was left with a family that abandoned him. Franklin would be okay, he thought the kid was smart he could get by. But where would that leave him. His flash of excitement could continue if he involved the kid and this psycho. Why choose when you could have it all. That was the reason he dreaded Trevor’s return. The reminder of what you could have had you not sold out our best friends.

  
“What are you trying to say? You’ve never thought about anyone other than you. I fucked up and got the kid involved but I fixed it. He’ll be fine.” Trevor looked him up and down.

  
“He’ll be fine? That’s what you got. You drop into people’s lives shake it up and then leave?” They’re standoff had gotten closer, now chest to chest and staring each other directly in the eyes. “You’re the fucking comet sugar tits leaving craters where you please.” He wanted Michael to get what leaving did to him. But Trevor was pessimistic. This fool managed to alienate his own goddamn children what chance could a decade old friend have? “Maybe he wanted you to teach him. Direct him and make sure he didn’t screw up.” Trevor may have projected a bit but he was sure the kid felt the same. He was young and needed direction. They could give him that, that thought was new to Trevor. They could teach him. The both of them like fathers. He burrowed his intention into Michael, expecting a cave in but that would be too good wouldn’t it?

  
“You fucking serious? That kids more inventive than the both of us. He knows how to play the field. He can go far, I know it” Trevor looked at him; he was absolute in his feelings. He acted as though the kid he knew for only a couple months was ready to leave the nest. Trevor knew better Franklin would need them.

“You are so short sighted M. He’ll need us especially for what I have planned.” Trevor planted a seed for Michael to grow in his own mind. Tantalize the man get him wanting you, that was Trevor’s goal. He knew Michael wanted the same thing, the stableness of a relationship with the excitement of criminal activity. He would be the person Michael wanted. “Whatever I’ll talk to you later. I only wanted to drop by to reminisce and reconnect, you fat fuck.”

“Stay Trevor. Just sleep on the couch, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Michael looked at him no lessening in the intensity but there were cracks. In the void Amanda left. Trevor recognized that. And that was where he could start.


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got the second chap done. Hope you like.

Trevor had fallen asleep on the idiot’s couch. He grumbled awake when just in time to notice Michael walking into the living room. “You slept without a blanket or pillow.” he noted the oddity, he had calmed down and was now dressed. Reversing the previous night Trevor was the one in his underwear, tighty whiteys as per usual. He opened eyes halfway and looked Michael in the eyes. They stared at each other silently. His useless observation landed flat not igniting any conversation. It was the afternoon; it would seem the both of them had slept longer than was acceptable. Michael was hiding his hangover; the throbbing in his head would subside in a couple hours. But the main issue is the blast from his past groggily staring him down. Awkward silence lasted longer than he liked. “So what do you have planned T?”

Did he intend to leave all the baggage from last night behind? They finally started to let it all out and now it was going to be stuffed back into that coward’s chest. His dissatisfaction broke the silence. “I thought we were going to talk Mikey. That plan is for true friends. That kid, Lamar, he seems like the one to talk to. Maybe even Franklin. If you haven’t fucked him up to the extent of your real children.” He flung his hands forward dismissing Michael’s question.

“Save it Trevor. If you have some wonderful fucking idea goddamn tell me.” Michael had enjoyed the rush of the jewelry heist he wanted to keep the flames going. But he’d rather endure an endless hangover than tell Trevor his proposition excited him. 

The intensity of the previous night lingered. “Don’t you have family you need to tend to? Retired was it? Why would I need some pudgy wash out to help me?” Trevor was going to test the softy. If he truly had the conviction then he would have to fucking prove it. That private army wasn’t going to be easy to fuck. No they needed to properly be wined and dined he couldn’t chance some uninterested party fucking it up. Trevor sat up and reached for his jeans lying scattered on the floor. Silence, fucking again. He wordlessly got dressed the sleep over ended.

“T, I-“Michael started to voice his yearning. But Trevor wouldn’t listen.

“Look sugar tits if you want excitement why don’t you jerk off flying down the highway. That’s more your speed isn’t?” again he dismissed the other man. He pulled his shirt over his head, and started to move past Michael to the front door. As he opened the door, Michael called out.

“If you’re going to do anything you’ll need me otherwise you’ll fuck it and get shot.”

“The only one of us that got shot was you, Michael.” Trevor didn’t bother to look back and walked straight to his truck. As he drove back to Floyd’s apartment satisfaction sprouted on his face. Michael wanted to apart of what he planned. Sure the ass was going to rationalize it in some way that made it out to like it wasn’t his own volition that drives him. Doing his duty to protect the kid, or provide for his fuckups. Whatever, the bait was successful. Build it up Trevor thought; brick by brick make the enclosure for his lion.  
\-------  
Fucking psycho slammed his door on his way out. Michael was left scowling at his entry way. Before the anger could settle his phone rang, an email had been sent to him. His daughter was talking to him saying she still loved him and hoped he and Amanda wouldn’t get a divorce. He thought about that without Amanda what would that leave him? An empty mansion with more space than he could use. This is so fucked thought Michael. Marriage falling apart and now Trevor was going to endanger his only other human connection, Franklin. He replied to Tracey trying to make sure his words were soft and loving as possible.

With that out of the way he needed to talk to Franklin. “Hey Frank, I need to meet you can we get together?”

“Yeah sure man, what you need?” Michael picked up the kid in a car he took from some unlucky citizen. A Carbonizzare nicely decked out with a matte finish and custom rims. They went to the closest bar.

“You’ve seen Trevor. He’s going to try to get you and maybe Lamar to help him in some fucking job that he won’t tell me about. I remember the jobs he would plan they were scattered and full of possibilities for death. If he calls you tell him you won’t do it without me.” Franklin looked at Michael disbelief on his brows.

“Your best friend is going to talk to me for a job before you? Man that don’t sound right. And Lamar? That nigga is the last one you’d want.” He mulled over what Michael had told him, looking at his drink he slammed the tequila back. “What job could he even get? Trev is more the do whatever he wants type. How could planning take that guy from him to leader?” How did Franklin know this much about Trevor, were they talking to each other without Michael around? “But if Lamar joins him then I would have to help.” Franklin showed the loyalty that Trevor would jerk off to.

No wonder T shoved him to the side to get to the kid he had scouted. Well maybe not scouted but goddamn it he wasn’t going to be second fiddle to the talent he had found. He would join the score no matter what. “Oh shit he just texted me, he wants to talk and lay out some plans. I guess you were right the crazy is going try something,” The kid had drunken just too much. He left any reservations about Trevor at the door and was willing to join him. “Ah fuck merryweather.” Michael still mostly sober had snapped at that reference. Merryweather, the PMC? What the fuck was Trevor planning? He definitely needed to find out what Trevor was planning; this wasn’t some gas station or store. Getting shot wouldn’t be the worst outcome.

“Tell him you won’t do it without me.” Michael expected some loyalty. He got the kid into work that he couldn’t get without him. Surely he would do the right thing.

”I dunno man this seems like a good opportunity and like I said if Lamar is joining I need to go with him. He’s my nigga. Idiot needs my help, I can’t just leave him be.” The kid was looking way, and avoiding eye contact just staring at his drink. “I knew him before you; I’m gonna be there with him.” Yea this kid was definitely jerk off material for Trevor. Loyalty to a fucking fault.

“Okay man I don’t want to pressure you. I’ll talk to Trevor myself.” Michael treasured his drunken time with Frank with the utmost intensity. His lifeline to Trevor just said he would join him no matter what. What the fuck could he do beside join the motherfucker? They enjoyed the night watching a movie together, they laughed some weird western. They could enjoy the moment with each other. His special son would be protected, of course his real son was out of his sphere but Franklin would stay in his bubble he could control. After the movie they did their goodbyes. And Michael searched his contacts and by a little reasoning he found that Trevor never left his info for people to contact him. After some intense questioning with a kid named Wade he got that psycho’s number.

“Hey Trev I talked to Frank myself, you’re not going to do anything with him without me you fucker.” He left his message he may have not intended that the kid was in his control but he definitely wanted to say that Frank wasn’t going to endanger himself without Michael. Again the excitement of the jewelry heist lingered on Michael’s mind. He wanted and possibly needed to be a part of a job. The excitement drove him. But this is what caused the tiff between his wife and him. Thoughts battled their way around his as he fell asleep. Michael awoke to his cell phone ringing off the proverbial hook. There was nobody but him in the mansion, the ring echoed throughout the entire house.

“You think you can get a part of my job? Well Mikey you won’t get jack shit from me. F and L are what I need. Along with some others so why don’t you fuck off you washed up fucker.” At least his weight wasn’t thrown in his face.

But Michael persevered. “Chrissake T you’re going to need me, Just come to my house so we can talk about it.” After a short break of silence he responded positively. Trevor would be coming to his house again but this time was going to be prepared.  
\------  
He pulled up to, mansion with disgust. Michael had betrayed his best friends for his goddamn house. No matter how nice it was it would always disgust Trevor. It didn’t involve him how could he accept it? A fucking pool and tennis court Trevor counted the desires of a seasoned criminal. Trevor compared himself to Michael’s ideal outcome. The fat fuck had envisioned himself without Trevor he would be the one who got away with no repercussions for the crimes that had filled both of their lives.

That thought lingered with Trevor as he walked and saw a lonely, angry Michal sitting on his couch. It was like the previous engagement, only with more clothes unfortunately. The night of Los Santos hummed in the background, different to the noise of Blaine County. “Trevor, where have you been staying?”

“Why? Mikey worried about the friend he left? Are you just gonna play twenty questions, because I’d rather we actually make this meeting fucking useful.” He stood in front of the TV, starring Michael down. Michael’s face was crotch height; Trevor surveyed his state of dress. His bare chest and stomach showed through his unbuttoned shirt and he was wearing beige shorts. Absolutely looking like he spent some time drinking by himself. He looked up meeting Trevor’s stare.

“Will you just answer the fucking question? Every moment doesn’t need to be a motherfucking struggle with you.” Motherfucking huh? His glare narrowed. Even more silence brewed between them.

“With some friends, in Vespucci Beach. That good enough?” What was the damn point of that?

“Okay, so you aren’t too far.” Michael looked like was going to start some stupid train of thought he didn’t care to hear.

“M, you got the wrong idea if you want to in on my score you listen, I talk.”

“Is that so? That’s all I need to get in on Trevor’s wondrous fucking job. Well fucking great, thrill me.” Michael still hadn’t bothered to stand up, sarcastic fucker saw himself above Trevor even when he was dick level.

“No for you sugar tits entry barriers higher. Need some prove of your willingness to help Trevor Philips Industries.” Michael rolled his eyes and mouth wow. Even now, Michael in the position to ask for help he still wouldn’t relent. Incensed he said “You could put that useless mouth to work and suck my cock.” He thought that would shut him up and put an end the Michael's constant outbursts that derailed Trevor.

“Okay.” What?  
\--------  
Trevor was the type of guy what would say suck my dick and possibly mean it. Pretty sure he was banging some guy named Floyd from what he could gather from that enlightening phone conversation with Wade. He probably would never admit to it in full, some bullshit about having no labels. Gay, bi, shit maybe the psycho really did, he deifies labels and blurs barriers all the time. Michael got the vague sense of that when they would have cold huddling nights in a pickup truck hiding from whoever they pissed off that week. Spooning was understandable but a full hard on jabbing you the ass could only be passed off as morning wood as you woke up not before you fell asleep. He never bothered to comment as the intimacy was nice. Sex was good but the warmth of another body during the night that pleased Michael. It maybe wasn’t even sexual just two people using each other in a way that was necessary. Human touch is needed and hell if you need it you’ll take it.

Or maybe he was making excuses and if you’ve drunken most of a bottle of rum, then ideas sound good. Ideas like putting a dick in your mouth for instance. Trevor had let out a disbelieving noise. “You heard me, you gonna offer T, I’ll bite.” Alright not the best way to put that, but goddamn it he wanted in on this job. Thought processes were rash when he was sober but drunk, alone and cold he’ll take any warmth. He looked at Trevor not even going to grasp what this would mean in the morning. “I asked about where you lived because like you said you wanted, I want to “reconnect” too.” Michael could callously play people for his benefit and one thing that he was fucking sure about Trevor was that he needed to be thought about. He wants connection, he’ll get it. He reached for Trevor’s pants. They were sweatpants so no zipper to undo. But alas Trevor pulled away.

“What the fuck are you doing Michael?” Oh using his name. Michael foggily blinked.

“What you said to do suck your cock and listen, so talk T.” Michael put both his hands on Trevor’s ass and pulled him closer. His hands worked the elastic band of both the pants and his briefs down. He looked at his “job”. Average was the judgment. Without any grace he just picked up the flaccid cock in his mouth. It feels like skin was what Michael had thought. He then moved onto swirling his tongue around the head. He could feel Trevor getting hard in his mouth, was an interesting sensation. When you jerk off you feel you dick get hard in your hand but another man’s junk in your mouth. It’s a whole ‘nother ball game. He used his lips to help Trevor’s foreskin down and was making sure he kept licking the head. Trevor twitched, sensation filling his head.

Trevor started to talk about merryweather. “There’s a piece of cargo that could be worth a lot to the right buyer. So we’re going to try to uh-“He let out a fucking God honest moan. Michael would have smirked if he wasn’t preoccupied. He bobbed his head back and forth. He held Trevor balls in his hand cupping them. He was massaging them; that’s what Michael liked so he was sure Trevor would like that too. Trevor droned on about the details of what he was planning Lester was going to need to be contacted about this. These details sat at the back of Michael’s head, he was working right now. Trevor rolled his head back, confidence surged in Michael. He got T to do what he wanted. The job was his to do, not some kids from the hood. “Oh fuck, I guess you been educated by the best in the biz, huh Mikey? Marrying a pro does good things.” Just like that the easy going mood left. He dragged his teeth across Trevor’s shaft.

“Ah Christ Michael.” He tried to pull away but Michael’s hands were firm on his ass moving from his balls to keep Trevor anchored. He was in control. But Trevor shoved him, making Michael’s mouth leave his cock with a pop. He looked up at Trevor.

“Don’t you ever fucking call my wife a pro again.” They glared at each other. Before Trevor could rebuttal Michael put his mouth around his erect dick again. This job would be taken to its fucking completion. He could feel the warm dick throbbing in his mouth; he felt Trevor’s heartbeat. Certainly this was the most intimate he ever felt with another man. He made sure to focus on the sensitive head. Licking and sucking making the pleasure surge through Trevor. As he thought Trevor was fully in his hands he felt his mouth fill with cum. Trevor had came without any warning no moan to telegraph it, no he stayed silent and came in Michael’s mouth. Unsure what to do in the short amount of time he started to taste Trevor’s cum, he decided to swallow.

Trevor looked down at Michael. He stared at him; his mouth contorting to a smile.  
\-------  
This idiot really thinks he can control me with fucking blow jobs. Heh he is in for a rude awakening. Sure this is what he wanted, sex with Michael, but this was just some gesture to control him. It was enjoyable, he did come after all. But Michael would need to want it as much as him before any sex would have an actual effect. He was sure the other man wanted him. They had some intimate encounters when they were younger. The first man he ever let fuck him was Michael, They were drunk but he remembered vividly. The memory would be wank material for years. This was a fucking power play. Michael thought he could control Trevor with fantastic dick sucking. He might have gotten offended at the implication of Amanda teaching him. But he was too good for someone who never sucked dick. “Oh so you’re mostly a swallower.” Michael had let some of his come drip from his mouth, falling across his hairy belly. This image was the new wank material for Trevor. “I’m gonna suck you off now.”

Michael had just recently had the sensation of having a guy cum inside his mouth but Trevor was going to reintroduce him to having guy suck your cock. In their younger years Trevor got the chance to suck Michael off. But He was only allowed to get fucked not return the favour. He guessed Michael treated him as any other hole. Someone to fuck and not think about, like the strippers he fucked. Whatever, Michael would remember now. He opened Michael’s shirt more, pulling it off his shoulders. He licked his own cum off his belly. Michael’s shorts opened easily he had decide on boxer briefs; they didn’t emphasize the bulge but they were tight enough.

Trevor felt the “jewels” in his hands. He worked the ball sac at the beginning. Letting Michael get hard before he would put his mouth on his cock. His cock had gotten hard for Trevor; he added the things that got him hard. He incessantly tongued Michael’s head. The head was the most sensitive part and Trevor would exploit that. So he spent most of his time sucking on his head. He felt the head of Michael with his tongue, swirling it around his mouth like Michael had done to him. Whenever he worked the head Michael bucked in excitement. He let Michael thrust into out his mouth; he dragged his tongue across Michael’s shaft. When Michael came Trevor swallowed without any reservations. To keep it clean. He was lead up to Michael room this time. He wasn’t sleeping on the couch tonight. Michael let him spoon him. They feel asleep like that. Keeping each other warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm gonna use this space to thank all the people who gave me kudos and the one person who commented. Thank you all so much. Really I don't care if you didn't comment the fact that you liked my fic enough to give kudos is awesome. And to Realist thank you so much for the bookmark, I would be lying if I said that your bookmarking wasn't a propelling reason to update. I hope you all liked this.


	3. Giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o i got hit by some hella writers block, But i think i over came that only to be hit with another wall he he, well any way i hope you like it. oh i forgot to say i liked the dialogue of both ways to do this mission i blended both into one.

The morning light had awoken Trevor; he was being held in Michael arms. Those arms were wrapped around him. He felt the other man’s fingers playing with the smoothness of his dick. Laying like this he felt at ease. This differed from what he could recall from their younger days. Trevor would try to assert himself as the dominant one even though he was the one being held. Trevor simply it happen to him this time, Michael’s hands were wrapped around him like he wanted, or maybe like they wanted. This course of action had directly fed into his plans. Trevor was the first to fully regain consciousness.  
_____  
When he had awoke he felt something in his hands, the warmth of another body filled his mind. He thought back to the beginning of his marriage, feeling Mandy in his palms. The warmth she would bring had stayed with him. He felt for her breasts searching for the full nipples that awaited his touch. He searched for the smoothness of a woman, his eyes jolted when he felt something else. Warmth emanated from Trevor’s chest. He had been caressing Trevor, feeling his body. Michael’s blood shot eyes searched the room. Unsure what to do, he stayed still for several moments. Trevor’s chest gently rose and fell, Michael hadn’t realized Trevor was awake; both men stayed still having no reason to still be embracing.

Michael pulled himself off from Trevor. He was didn’t know what to say, he did the best thing he could think of and said nothing. His memory was filled with holes; the time just before he yelled at Trevor was clear but after that he was at a total lost. Try as he might there was no recovering blackout memories. In the short time he had his arms around Trevor he could piece together some idea what he had done. Still thinking Trevor was asleep, Michael got up from the bed and walked into the hallway. He thought about what might have had happened “Fuck, fuck what happened did I- did I cheat on my wife with Trevor? No that can’t be possible; he snuck into my bed like before.” Before, that time assaulted him, before wasn’t innocent. He knew what they had done with each other. Completely disregarded it, sure but he wasn’t stupid, he knew. “Well fucking great what now?”

Michael had been touching Trevor, it was like when you dream of food in your drunken sleep, he had been dreaming of touching Trevor with his hands. It pervaded his thoughts, reality and dreams battled each other. He tried his hardest to differentiate the two, but that black out hanged in the back. He couldn’t separate anything, not with that chunk of his life gone. He could piece some flashes together, Trevor towered over him and then. Nothing, he couldn’t remember. As Michael’s thoughts ran wild Trevor walked out of his wife’s and his bedroom. This was the first time Michael noticed the other man had no clothes on, no underwear, he was just hanging in the morning light. “Whoa sugar tits, what do you got to eat?”  
\------  
Trevor laid in the bed waiting for some reaction instead he was answered with that cowards slinking away. Son a bitch left him cold, he couldn’t stand by this again. This wouldn’t end like the other times. Michael would remember so he stood up from the bed. Trevor decided to ditch his briefs, Michael had pulled them down in their slumber but he was going to go fully commando for this encounter. He opened the bedroom door and asked for food. He watched Michael struggle to keep his gaze from His crotch. Smug satisfaction would have to wait. “Well? What’s to eat Mikey?” Silence the ever pervasive cock block invaded their time again. Michael stared him down; the drama queen was in some thought process before he had been interrupted. Trevor was proud of his ability to read Michael it was like riding a bike after you did it once the next times were fun rediscovery. “I’m waiting.” He got indignant, he was hungry after all.

“Uh-- I have oatmeal.” Michael had answered, not before stealing another glance at Trevor’s crotch, and he began to walk down to the kitchen. Trevor walked into the morning sunlight unafraid of showing the world his cock and balls. These chairs would never quite be the same. They ate their oatmeal silently, Trevor watched Michael but the other man never looked up. Fucking shame that’s what this asshole felt. His balls stuck to the cheap polyester of the chairs. Fake house fake chair thought Trevor. He got up to drop his bowl in the sink. Michael still looked down; staring at the cooling food.

“We didn’t fuck fatty.” Trevor finally assuaged Michael of any wrong doing, Michael looked back with relief. “You sucked me off with utmost professional consideration.” Trevor looked back at Michael looking for a reaction.  
\--------  
Michael gaped at Trevor; he really had cheated on his wife. With Trevor of all people. Now as a result of their night together, Trevor would have to be counted among the many strippers he “felt solace” with. He knew that Trevor would be the hardest to explain. He couldn’t deny that they were both undressed when they had awoken. And if Trevor was to be trusted their encounter wasn’t “full out” sex, he used a hierarchy he devised for the strippers he found himself in bed with. It was mild cheating at best, but with Trevor could anything be called mild? The man in question was still stark naked looking at him.

“Came in your mouth even, Michael you-”

“Shut the fuck up Trevor.” He looked down at his hands contemplating whatever the fuck. He couldn’t think straight. Fuck, fuck, Mandy hated T with a passion, and he cheated with him in her absence. what-

“Hahahaha, Christ you really don’t remember. Guess that’s why you don’t recall becoming an ace dick sucker. Well fuck Mikey you earned your place by my side, I’ll call you later.” Michael looked his way only to be treated with Trevor’s relaxed body, leaning on his kitchen sink; his face held a grin “There must be some very happy call boys in the area who know your lips well, huh? Or maybe Franklin wasn’t the first boy you pi-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TREVOR!” He stood up trying to gain some control, a hollow gesture. He felt trapped; he couldn’t take what Trevor said at face value. He lost control, blacked out and had no say in what had happened, try as much as he could Trevor was the only one who knew what had happened. That fucking smile never left Trevor’s mouth.

“Nah M, I’ll talk to you when I want, keep in touch.” Trevor walked out of the mansion naked.  
\----------  
“All right let’s do this you fucks!”

T had called him to some apartment in the south, smelt funky. A dude named Floyd greeted him and they all went over the master plan. It involved a submarine, he would be the sniper and Michael would be the one to infiltrate. He noticed some sort of tension between the two men; but Franklin was more worried about the ensuing mission to care. Lamar didn’t need to be involved and he had been the one to notify the nigga, which didn’t help his relationship with the guy, “You slinky motherfuck, nigga I outta-“the message continued like that for several minutes.

He didn’t mean to leave his friend out of the loop, but the dude wasn’t needed, more cooks in the kitchen meant fucking explosions that much Franklin knew. And that nigga wasn’t delicate in the least. He listened to Lamar talk up T; the two obviously spent some fucking time together. He would have to think about that later. Right now he was in the back of Trevor truck, with Michael at the wheel; He got lectured about not wanting to go all the way to sandy shores for this job.

“Sandy shores is the global headquarters for TP inc okay?” That statement resulted in a small argument between M and T.

“You’re mocking me nice, I know success wasn’t what you wanted from me when you ran off but you still wanted in. Even With all your pompousness and ego. All that sucking and-“

“Alright T.”

“Alright M.” He mimicked Michael, “It’s an honest American business, there aren’t too many of them left.” They battled back and forth like that, from what he could remember from Lamar, wasn’t Trevor Canadian? But he knew better than to call T out, not unless he wanted to be stomped into the asphalt, which is exactly what happened to an unlucky fool when he was hanging out with Lamar. Lamar still talked about the crazy with stars in his eyes in spite of that. So he just listened. Trevor then said that the world would be better off if there were more hims then yous.

“Look dude if you think you better off own your own.”

“Nono hey look gaaah, let’s calm down alright.” Michael looked back through the pickups trucks rear glass at him. They held eye contact unsure of what to say, so they said nothing. Michael and Trevor talked some more, the plan finally coming out in full, with Franklin being some goddamn outlier simply soaking up the info. There’s going to be an army helicopter and Michael would be flying. They drop off T, and leave him to find the device that he won’t tell anyone about.

He exited the back of the truck “This is our chopper I guess.” Frank looked the cargobob hoping Michael knew what he was doing. For just a second he wanted Lamar with him, this shit outclassed anything he’d done before. Small jobs had less stress, but fuck that he finally grew beyond his hood with that diamond heist, and fuck that nigga that held him back, was what he thought at least even if he prayed in his chest for none of them to die. And he did pray, this shit was completely out of his depth, he hadn’t talk to anybody about his stress. When you desire a way out, and when that shit finally happens you just feel in awe. What if I fuck this up? He thought. There’s no turning back, the diamond job was the beginning. He Trusted Michael, and if Lamar was serious about Trevor, and the nigga’s trust was unlike any other he had seen so he would have to bend over for Trevor.

The fucking chopper was military, filled with military hardware, when they asked Trevor about it he simply said if there was heat then prepare for heat. Completely disregarding the fact that inherently this shit was tripping deep sea heat sensors. He prayed even harder “God please keep me safe and my stupid ass friends.” There some turbulence and in that instance he wished he had a necklace for Mary, if Jesus wasn’t going to help then his fucking mom should be good for it. He was in his own little world staring down at the lake whizzing by. Missing some of the conversation.

“That’s why I don’t take scores, not anymore. Outta the game man what I’m doing?”

“Oh Reeaally you don’t take scores? You seemed really-”

“No not anymore.” Michael was ready to cut Trevor off at a moment’s notice; there was that tension he felt before. Maybe this was what two friends who grew to hate each other felt. He wondered if Lamar and himself would get to that point he hoped not, but he couldn’t be sure for that fool. After this they needed to talk. The old dudes talked back and forth again Michael denied that they had anything to do with the jewelry heist. So it would seem Trevor wasn’t supposed to know about that job. Well shit.

In the afterglow he had talked Lamar up saying it was the best job he had ever pulled. The exhilaration of throwing the grenade that knocked out everyone couldn’t be contained in his body. So he had unwinded with his best friend over some weed, and of course that nigga spilled the beans to the closest cracker that showed him any attention. Goddamn Lamar. “Okay alright it was us, of course it was us.”

“Well yeah there were some weak points, like that guy that feed that cheesy line to the parking guy, that guy, amateuuuuur.” Franklin saw Michael’s lips sink to a frown, the ride was quiet after that, and they dropped Trevor off at the point and circled back for their landing zone.

Micheal was furious, glaring at the sky in front of him. “Man I’m sorry I didn’t know that Lamar an’ that psycho were talkin’”

“No it’s okay Frank,” He looked Franklin in the eyes, they were soft and calming, “That guy weasels himself into whatever he fucking wants. No fucking thought about what he does, fucking up whatever he desires.”

“Then why you here Michael?”

“For T I guess and to Pr-”

“Hey sugar tits, you fucking there? My nips are freezing.” Trevor’s voice crackled over the radio, impatient. The two in the cargobob didn’t know they were completely broadcasting to everyone. But there was no need for them to talk each other anyway.

Michael would be the one to plant the four charges that would sink the Merryweather freighter, with Franklin keeping him safe with sniper fire. Trevor would be comfortable in the damn sub. So they got into position. Frank held the high powered sniper rifle in his hands, he needed to keep Michael alive, amongst ensuring the plan was successful, but he prioritized making sure Michael wouldn’t be fish food. Michael was in a wetsuit that showed the world his physic, belly and all.

“’Ey dog I’m in position, let me know when you ready.”

“Yeah I’m in position, fucking Trevor.” Michael’s exasperated voice came through the ear piece.

“Okay man, let’s go.” He watched Michael climb up onto the Freighter. There were some guards but Michael maneuvered into a hiding spot and waited for Frank to do his thing. This wasn’t like any other job he had done, he saw the people he killed face to face, but this, he only saw figures through the lens. Their heads opened with minimal fuss, small spray, and down they went. Michael could continue his mission. Guard after Guard Franklin had to gun them down without any of their colleagues knowing what had happened. Michael planted the first three bombs with precision exactly according to plan. But for the last one he needed to be out of Frank’s line of sight. Michael went into the door and out of sight

Then the alarm went off signaling back up. They found out Frank’s position. Gunfire rang out below him, he could hear bullets nearly missing him. The slugs rang out just below him; they were getting more accurate by the second. Franklin had to look directly at the people shooting at him, like before their heads blew open with a small mist. As he downed them he heard the wind being cut by the blades of a helicopter.

“Shit an attack helicopter, you goin’ have to look after yourself.” Frank aimed his sights on the chopper. With uncanny precision he relived the pilot of his brain matter and the helicopter went down

“Awesome kid! I thought that was going to be the end of you.”

“This is the second time I’ve join you and a crazy ass chopper nearly blew me away.” Frank yelled into his head set. “Alright you got some head way, killed all the guys blocking your way out of the door.”

“Okay coming out of the top deck, soon as I’m out kill anyone in my way.” The kill order streamed out of the ear piece, he would protect Michael and kill the merryweather dudes. They had talk before hand and established that they were bad news so killing them could be justified. It was a weak way to keep Franklin from rejecting the mass killing that this was. And it was a mass killing; he pushed that to the back as hard as he could. And what would happen after Michael jumped into the ocean could only be called mass killing as well. He detonated the charges; he watched them as they went off. Their orange brilliance blurred his view through the rifle, so he set it down and watched the freighter start to sink to the depths of the bay. The unfortunate men in the freighter would never see life again. This job would have to fucking worth it.  
\--------  
The ocean was cold; it was rocky and hard to swim in, even harder when you’re trying to swim away from a sinking freighter. Michael tried his best and managed to get away being sucked down with the doomed ship. He got to the dingy and prepared for the dive. After some prep he slide back into the ocean to find the device. The pinging would direct him to wherever it would and from there Trevor would salvage it.

“It ain’t doing anything to water is it? I’m swimming around in this.”

“Well it could give you powers turn you into impotent rage, although we both know that’s not entirely true.”

“T-“

“You can get it up like a champ M, no need to hide.”

“Stop and just do your job.”

“Stop what? Talking about that fact you got hard after blowing me and swallowing like a world class champ?”  
He said it the thing he was dancing around, so Franklin wouldn’t know.  
\--------  
Franklin listened to the two old guys bicker, and then the big reveal. That they had been intimate several nights before hand. But Trevor had forgotten that he called up Lamar to say that Michael was wrapped around his finger, and would go on to say finger meant cock. So Lamar filtered just as much as Franklin. The two fucking sucked in the secret department at least that meant he wasn’t surprised. And that he really needed to talk to Lamar more.

“Guys finish the fucking job.”

“You hear that M, the kid doesn’t care about his daddies fucking.”

“No, what I mean-“Frank was cut off.

“Shut it, we’re going to talk later.”

“Oh big boy when you get growly, I just, oh god I’m hard, just wait I’m surfacing.”

Frank left his sniper perch and drove up to the meeting spot; Michael was standing there tense and angry. Floyd was there as well he was visibly frazzled. He was the one that would pull the submarine out of the water. Frank and Mike watched as the submarine surfaced and a victorious Trevor revealed his head. He looked at the device caressing it with his eyes. Oddly sexual, Frank looked away. Michael looked behind the two men to see a hospital gown clad Lester walk up to them.

“Whoa Lester I thought you were supposed to be in bed.”

“Well yes if it were not for known associates making themselves enemies of the state. By stealing a super weapon and trying to sell it to the Chinese and get fucked like fucking chumps.” The weak man punctuated the last bit. They got played but by the way he was celebrating he wasn’t sure Trevor knew the full extent of this job.

“Wait what, a super weapon, the Chinese?”

“I thought he talked to you.” Lester motioned to nothing.

“Well what now man?”

“Whoa holy fuck, Lester Crest holding on. Looking good. Not as good as you mikey, especially with-”

“Do you have any idea what you did here?”

“Yeah I pulled score. What you jealous because you didn’t get your twenty percent?” Lester tried his best to explain that they would antagonize the military no matter how clean the job was, and Michael tried to explain that they would get killed. Some of it got through and he let Floyd and Lester return it all so that no one would end up on a government watch list waiting to be killed.

“Man you mean to tell me alla this was all for nothing.”

“Yeah come on Franklin.” The two men started to walk away.

“You owe me Michael, I am owed!” Michael motioned yeah yeah as they walked to his car; Frank sat in the passenger seat and watched Michael flip to his favorite radio channel. The two drove off leaving Trevor alone.  
\-------  
Trevor slammed open Michael’s front door, but he wasn’t surprised. Before the other man could say anything Michael unloaded. “YOU FUCKING MORON, DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING AT FUCKING ALL? FRANKLIN ALMOST FUCKING DIED! FOR NOTHING!” it was like their first night in this empty mansion together except the anger was squarely meant for Trevor. Michael pulled his closed fist back to punch Trevor. Trevor dodged but that didn’t deter Michael, he aimed a kick to the stomach at Trevor as he dodged the fist to the face. Neither connected, the dipshit had been drinking and was uncoordinated.

“What’re you trying to do chubby? I got the upper hand.” He held both Michael’s fists in his palms; Michael tried to squirm out of the grip.

“I fucking hate you Trevor.” Michael looked him square in the eyes.

“Really? You enjoyed my dick in your mouth.” Michael hissed and tried to break away even more. “Try to fucking hide it but you lust after me, no use fucking denying it, I just met with Lamar, your boy’s BFF. And do you know what they were saying? That we’re fucking. Can’t slink away into repression now sugar tits.” Trevor pressed his face to Michael's. Their noses touched. They had unbridled eye contact, staring deep into each other. “You wanna fuck me the same way I wanna fuck you.” Their mouths so close Michael felt the heat of Trevor breaths that formed the words.

“You we’re never more than a fucking comfort Trevor.”

Trevor’s face could do nothing to hide the shock. He admitted to their time together as young criminals. “Fucking comfort you begged for Mikey, you can’t rewrite history, not when one of us can remember in full detail.”

“You’re a goddamn meth head, you’re memories are nothing but delusion you crazy fucker.” Michael tried his best to wiggle of Trevor’s grip but there was no succession. They stayed locked close together.

“No you fucker you left me for a freaking stripper, no matter what you say, we were together. Until you fucking replaced me with her.” Trevor had been reminiscing about the past in the last few weeks. He was wrong, Michael would never let himself be fucked, sure but he never treated him as a thing instead he treated him with the utmost care and love, Yes fucking love. That memory burned his desire. He was like sunlight slipping out his fingertips; Trevor would do his best to keep it all for himself. No matter what Michael built without him. A house? A fucking family? They all hate him and left him empty. But he was there for the stocky retiree no matter what. “You will never be anything other what you are. And what that is what I need, what Frank needs. Michael, I love you.” He never looked away in his declaration.

“Really Trevor, you love me? You place self-importance on yourself because you’re able to read me but I know you too. You don’t love me, there’s too much anger, too much pride to ever let anyone in. But fucking guess what? I had someone who loved me Amanda, she is what you can never be.” His eyes steeled into Trevor. “We built a family together, without you.”

“You wanna take that as a win? Your son barely tolerates you, I know because I’ve been the caring uncle that listens, unlike his emotionally crippled father. Your daughter disrespects you and your “true love” Mandy fucking abandoned you. I never did, not until you did.”

“They’ll come back.”

“After she’s done fucking that young yoga idiot? And then what wait until she cheats again?”

“I cheated too, I can’t pretend to be hurt by what she did, I hurt her too.”

“Maybe you did but in the time you loved me did I ever devote any attention to anyone else but you?”

“No, Me and you were ride or die, friends to the fucking bitter end. Nothing separated us. And that why it was never destined to work. Two people can’t be what you want Trevor. It’s not how relationships work.” Michael had calmed down, no anger, only cold thought echoed through his voice. “I love you too, but-“

Trevor had grown tired of the debate and kissed Michael on the lips. Forceful he held Michael’s head with his hand ensuring there would be no break unless he wanted it. The kiss was slow and deep. He held Michael firmly; he felt around the other mans mouth. Michael moaned, but Trevor didn’t gloat this time, because Michael had finally done what he wanted all along, just fucking admit they were a couple even in the distant past.

Trevor pushed Michael onto the couch; he was wearing a “casual” suit meaning just suit pants and jackets with a shirt. Trevor unbuttoned the shirt. But by bit he unclothed the hairy round belly and gently dragged his fingers across. Michael closed his eyes, more could be said but He didn’t care. So Trevor took this opening and fully stripped Michael of his upper clothing.

Michael lying bare, Trevor treasured the sight. He straddled the other man and felt up and down the hair. He had felt no resistance when he started to suck Michael’s nipple. Trevor was leaning down to tongue Michael’s nipple, he could feel Michael get hard under him.

The erection was what he focused on, Trevor got up from straddling and pulled off Michael’s suit pants, leaving his in his briefs, and in those little pieces of cloth he grasped Michael. The other man opened his eyes at this, he breathed heavy. They remained silent; Michael raged on in Trevor’s hand. Trevor undressed on top on Michael. He was bare straddling the other man, when they were younger he would take this position to mean that Michael wanted to be one fucked. He would have to ride Michael’s dick and he had to do all the work. He fully stripped Michael of any clothing. Now they had nothing between them.

Trevor rubbed himself on Michael, both men were hard. Trevor bucked his hips against Michael; their contact reminded Michael of their history. He could try to deny his time with Trevor meant anything but their sex had always been fantastic. Trevor had lubed up his fingers and readied himself to enter Michael.

He was hot and tense just like he had imagined. Trevor prepared Michael. He moved his fingers around, rubbing the prostate; Michael’s dick in turn throbbed. Trevor wrapped his mouth around Michael. He thrust with his fingers and felt Michael twitch with every press. Michael had not come yet before Trevor decided to thrust into Michael.

It was hard at first only the head glided in, but he teased, gently. As he got all the way down the shaft, he simply felt himself in Michael like this, he didn’t move much letting Michael get used to the dick thrusting in his ass. He was slow and deliberate.

This was the first time he got to fuck Michael, he savored every shiver has he tenderly pulled back and thrust forward. With some more lube he could pound Michael. As he pushed forward he watched Michael's face, it never really became relaxed but no matter that, he kept a quick rhythm and came inside Michael. He let out a moan and kissed. He fell out of the other man, watching his come fall out too. They stayed still Michael breathed hard; Trevor got up and thought about leaving finally getting one thing he wanted. But he helped Michael into his bed, and they slept together again, this time Trevor held Michael in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again thanks to all the people who bookmarked, commented and gave me kudos. I'm totally blown away anyone liked what I'm writing. Love you all.


	4. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alrighty I got some very good inspiration and decided to write this chapter, its nothing like the previous ones and its shorter than the other chapters aside from chap 1 but I hope you enjoy

Another morning after, this was starting to be a routine. Trevor awaited Michael’s awakening, he couldn’t deny this. They fucked, in full finally, he could savor the intimate moments. He was gentle with the traitor, no reason not to be, the fact he got to fuck Michael was a sign of defeat like no other. So he waited with his arms encircling Michael. He started to kiss Michael’s neck, prodding him awake. He dragged his hands down that round belly, feeling the hair run across his palms.

For all his jabs, Michael wasn’t actually in bad shape for a failure retiree. But the fuck wasn’t going to be complimented like that. Trevor nuzzled his chin into Michael’s nape. He still hadn’t awoke. Trevor decided to straddle the sleeping man. He watched his resting chest rise and relax. Michael was at ease in his slumber, so Trevor caressed his face. They were at ease even if the unconscious man didn’t realize. When his eyes did flutter awake he was greeted by Trevor’s best “I won” grin he could muster. Wearing that grin he noticed the door being opened, and truly Michael’s unbelievably worst nightmare had come true, Amanda the former stripper was at the door.

\------

“You really think them dudes is fuckin’?”

“Hey man keep your voice down. And yeah maybe.” Lamar and Franklin were sitting at the bar chatting. Lamar called him up to yell at him about being left out of that bust of job. So they decided to meet up and get fucked.

“Maybe? Nigga, he told me so. They fuckin’”

“If you know so damn much why’d you ask me?” he had been trying to sulk in his room. So now he tried to sulk in a dimly light bar.

“Hey nigga I’m just tryin’ to get confirmation, I told Trevor that was what we thought.”

“You what? Man don’t talk for me.”

“Whatever, I know what I saw.” Franklin’s head was back as he down his drink, when he leveled his eyes looked toward Lamar.

“What did you see?”

“The crazy dude leaving money bags’ house with his bad boy flopping out.” Lamar’s hands had gestured out to say “bam!”.

“You talk to him don’t you? Why don’t ask him instead a gossiping.”

“Forget that! You want me to die? Wait, no don’t answer of course yo ass does.”

“Lamar man…”

“Yeah yeah nigga.” The air was mildly hostile, kind of blunted by the freely flowing alcohol.

“Wait, how’d you see Trevor walk outta Michael’s house buck ass nude?”

“I- whatever nigga, don’t question the messenger.” Dismissed, man this whiskey tasted bad he’d have to change drinks. After the cute waitress took their new orders he continued.

“So what does that prove? That he a freak? T probably stripped in order to walk out.” Dude liked talking that way. Talkin’ ‘bout sucking Michael him off, but maybe they did. When he’d heard Lamar tell him he figured it was Trev talkin’ up. But Michael sure reacted weirdly.

“Naw what I’m sayin’ is they fucked and Trevor held his dick out proudly.”

“How the fuck you know?”

“Just a feeling Franklin, yo’ daddies fucked.”

“Just a feeling? Fuck dude, Trevor soundin’ like your daddy more than anything.”

“Ah, the same way Michael’s yous? I talk to Tonya.”

“Tonya’s a fuckin’ crack head.” The cute waitress came back, her long legs clicked towards their table. They settled with their new drinks, a rum mixture, tasted better, probably had less alcohol too. “I did her a goddamn favour an’ she spreads rumours, fuckin’ typical.”

“Like I said nigga don’t question the messenger. So you not fuckin’ money bags?”

“No man, I don’t think.”

“Nigga, WHAT!?” Franklin’s eyes were starting to become bloodshot. Less inhibition. Little slips.

“Wait no man, I fucked up, no me an’ Michael neva fucked.” He slammed the glass down as if to punctuate the statement. “But the fuck you care, I ain’t give you updates when Tanisha and me fucked.”

“There’s a difference between Tanisha and old dudes nigga.” Lamar looked at him strangely sober.

“Hey man the hell you drinkin’?” The booze took its effect, blurring Lamar into two.

“Mostly water and coca cola.”

“Shit looked like vodka to me.” Franklin had been duped like a fucking newbie, by his goddamn friend. At least he was straight with Franklin. “Nigga what the fuck, who comes to a bar to get water and coke.”

“The nigga who wants some goddamn answers.” He glared.

“Hey I told you, we didn’t need you, I-I man I just wanted to chill.”

“And I wanted a homie who’d have my back.” He started to get up, but lacking those inhibitions Franklin grabbed his hand firmly. He pulled Lamar back, looking at him, red eyes blinking.

“Fuck don’t leave. I, just sit the hell down and don’t leave.” The two spent their day like that; Lamar had some drinking to catch up on.

\-------

Michael felt something on his hips when he woke up, he was welcomed with Trevor staring him down. He remembered this time. Unluckily spaced his drinks out too much and hadn’t had the sweet escape of blacking out. He could remember previous’ night sensations it made him hard, he was sure the psycho felt it, because that shit eating grin only deepened. The blanket was thrown off to the side, leaving them completely open to the sunlight. The light did nothing to hide Trevor’s harsh features, but he still remembered the boy he befriended. In spite of age he saw the face he loved.

He felt he needed to say something when the worst thing that could ever happen, did indeed happen. His wife the, woman who bore his children, stood at the door of their room. Staring at the scene in front of her. No hiding all showed in the sun’s exposure. She opened her mouth to say something, he hoped she would do whatever she came to do and leave, but-

“Oh hey Amanda how are you this fine morning?” Trevor looked back still straddling Michael. His neck was bared to Michael so he could speak to his wife. She still stared unmoving for the moment. Silence had returned. Michael shoved Trevor off him, and stood up but that wonderful hard on raged on. She looked down directly at it, brazen showing exactly what was happening as if she needed help.

“Michael, I- “

“You need help Mandy?”

Trevor had corrected himself from being shoved and slung his arm around the shorter man, the two’s nudity more glaring than ever before.

“The kids wanted some things; Fabien thought it would be good to get them.”

“The yoga dude?” She looked at Trevor, no venom, hate, just ever present shock.

“Yes, the yoga dude.” She directly answered. Amanda dropped her bag, she stepped forward slightly, trying her best to say something, surely she had thoughts but they just melted when they reached her lips. Until-

“Michael you, you had sex with Trevor.” An Observation, completely true, undeniable.

“No Mandy, it’s not what it looks like.” He was reminded of the times Mandy would visit friends and come home to see him being ridden by a call girl, or sometimes call boy.

“Oh course that’s happened Amanda, he fucked with the best of ‘em.” Trevor’s smiled brightly at her. Eyes wide and truthful. “Your man kept me close.” Trevor didn’t dig the hole deeper he excavated, leaving no doubt.

Amanda’s eyes hardened, “Like before.” she picked up her bag. “I’ll come back.”

“Oh I’ll still be here.” Trevor responded. He smiled again true or not it showed complete bliss. And the woman he pledged his life to in front of god left the house. Michael felt the same as fucking ever, those eyes of hate had been the usual play they had. He hurt her, she hurt him, the cycle continued. He was still being held by Trevor’s arm. He pushed, but he was grabbed more firmly with both hands. “I still have you Mikey, like I always will. Don’t forget.” And he simply stayed in that embrace.

\------

Lamar was smashed, flirting with the leggy waitress; her dark skin looked especially sexy in the light of the bar. Franklin ate some food, chicken strips, to keep him getting too drunk to keep the good times going.

“Man you fucking suck.” Lamar loudly said. “I got you a good job with Simeon an’ you repay that with nothin’ nigga! You leave me out of yo’ big jobs, like it ain’t a big deal.” He didn’t know that Franklin had only considered the job because Trevor was going to invite the both of them, but that detail would get thrown out to continue the “Franklin the busta” monologue. “Nigga what’s wrong with you?”

“Everything Lamar.”  Franklin had sobered up too much, so in turn he ordered a cocktail of hard liquor nothing to water it down. When the drink arrived, several gulps took him to the good zone.

“No no you ain’t taking this seriously, say it with me “I. am. a. bitch. ass.” like that.” Lamar motioned his hands at each dramatic pause. “Wait I forgot nigga, add nigga.” This time Lamar’s eyes were bloodshot. The two men clumsily chatted. Taking jabs at each other, letting out grievances.

“Its 2 pm and we’re drunk, I’mma leave.”

“Oh, so you just gonna sober up without me, as usual.”

“The hell you want nigga, I need to sleep, you wanna sleep with me?” Lamar glanced up from his cocktail, he wanted to say something but didn’t.

“Whatever, leave I’mma fuck that waitress, don’t need your fatass fuckin’ it up.” goodbyes were had dangerous illegal drunk driving ensued.

\-------

When the slam of the front door echoed through the empty mansion Michael nearly lost it, everything fell of his grasp. He felt that he could get them back, but now what, this escapade wouldn’t be just the secret between Amanda and him like the others, this was different. He dropped to his knees out of the warm grasp of Trevor; He quickly recovered and walked into his closet.

“You got anything for me?” Trevor followed. “I like casual.” Michael ignored him and pulled on boxers. Before he grabbed any other clothing he got a text form his daughter, entitled “OMG dad”. He stared at it, and refused to open it. “Text from the girl? Not good to ignore your children Mikey, might make them feel unloved.” He relished every moment of agony from Michael. Caught with his pants down, he could do fucking nothing to deny what happened. “But maybe it’s good the kids know; don’t want the new dad to suddenly show up right? Especially if mommy gets adds a new boy, three dads? What shenanigans. Like-”

Michael listened to all this rambling and finally pulled his fist back and punched Trevor in the mouth, not drunk not uncoordinated, full contact. Trevor stumbled back holding his jaw. He smirked, not faltering. “Oh sugar tits hurt me more.” He came in close, “I’m not leaving this time, hit me as you like, I’m here.” he kissed Michael’s neck, his erection pushing into Michael’s belly. “Your soft baby fists felt great, but I think I got a message.” He walked out of the closet and picked his phone, “Yeah your son wants some uncle T time, hmm I wonder why.”  He walked out of the mansion nude for the second time.

\----------

Trevor left his house once again leaving him feeling angered, his fucking life had exploded, his wife caught him with the least explainable person in bed and now his children knew. “What the fuck.” he shouted to no one, he punched the man who kept him company. Lied to his wife directly to her face. What can he say to his daughter? He breathed deep and opened the text.

\------------

Trevor picked up the slab of meat Michael had raised. Poor little, well not little, Jimmy fucked by circumstance because of a terrible father, no man could recover from that.

“Hey uncle T.”

“Hey Jim what’s crackin’? You good?” They greeted each other, their previous engagements were greatly insightful, Michael’s own son felt distant from him. Not enough “well done son!” from him it would seem.

“uh nothing and good I guess.”

“You guess? You either know or you don’t Jim, so what the fuck is it?”

“Good, good uncle T.”

“Alright you gotta be more assertive jimmy boy, not so wishy washy.” He expounded advice hoping to undo years of that idiots influence in the several hours they had together. They drove to the nearest beach, the afternoon sun hovered in the sky. “So I guess you want a follow up to the big reveal.” Jimmy looked at him from the passenger seat, anticipating more explanation. “Your mother works fast, the little tramp.” He smiled fondly.

“Uh what the hell, Uncle T.”

“Your dad I are seeing each other, or maybe it’s better to say we’re together.”

Jimmy’s big mouth dropped open.

\--------

“OMG dad this guy grabbed my ass on the bus, total creep. he said I looked juicy” Michael utterly misinterpreted. He felt some ease only to jolt back into dad mode when he learned his daughter had been groped. “I’ll find and kill him if you want sweetie.” He texted back. “LOL it’s okay dad I kicked him in the balls :P” She was so strong like her mother. Relief washed over him, no the terrible night before hadn’t come to light and it may never. If he could help it at least.

\---------

“You’re gay with my dad!?”

“If you want to be so narrow minded but I expected better from you Jimmy.”

Jimmy still held his mouth open. Eyes wide open, stupid wide rim hat sitting on his head.

“I thought your mother told you.” There was silence and still more slack jawed response from the tubby young man.

“No she said she couldn’t get my battery recharger because she forgot her keys.”

“Oh so you didn’t know, well good I told you first, I’m moving into the house too.”

Jimmy looked even more distressed, his eyes got even wider if that were possible. “Can I get a drink?”

“Jimmy I told you about that, no.”

\----------------

Franklin’s glassy eyes glared at his cell phone interrupting his drunken evening snooze. It was a call from Jimmy De Santa. Great.

“Oh my god F-dog”

“I told you to quit it with that dog shit.”

“Franklin! My dad’s gay!” wuh?

\----------------

Michael was fully dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and loose shorts, he lounged on his sofa forgetting what had transpired the previous night. Watching the telecast version of that weird western he’d seen with Franklin, when he noticed his cell phone light up, “OH MY GOD DAD”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this is the shortest time between updates I've had. but this plot felt too good to hold off on.


	5. reorganization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty sorry for the big ass break between chapters, final exams and other stuff hit my writing ability hard. but i got it done and as always i hope you like it.

“Uncle T- Trevor and him are together, you know like sex.”

“Yeah I get it man, you sure?”

“Yes! Trevor told me himself.” Lamar was right, great, he’d rub it in.

“Okay, have you talked to your dad?” Franklin really needed to talk to Michael so much hearsay, which as it would turn out, was fucking true.

“No I just want to get hammered, will you help?”

“Sure man.” The best for sure hangover cure was to just keep drinking after all. And to keep shit interesting Lamar texted him saying wanted to continue their early morning happy hour. He told Lamar to meet him at the same bar, and he swung by Jimmy to pick him up. All three sat at the same table, Jimmy kept his gaze at the menu.

“So I was right, they is fuckin’” Lamar Eyes widened with glory, he cracked the code, Michael and Trevor were fucking. “Also who’s this white dude?”

Jimmy looked up from his menu, pleading Franklin to answer.

“Jimmy. Money bags’ son.”

“Oh shit, for real? Shit my nig, you must be in shock.” He told the waitress to get a very potent alcohol mix. “There my man, I got you somethin’ good.”

“So they are fuckin’ what does that mean?”

“Nothing, for me, I’m not their chosen boy.”

“For fucksake Lamar.” Frank gave a stern look to his friend, subtly pleading for him to for him to go easy on the shocked and confused son.

“Huh, We hidin’ something for the white boy? He must know Trevor like dudes.”

“And women, or at least my mother.” Jimmy interjected

“Yeah and yo’ dad likes the dick too.”

Jimmy looked from his menu, at Frank Pleading again.

“Hey man lay off him.”

“I’m not tryin’ to pile on the dude, but Trevor wanted your dad from the beginning of their get together.” Jimmy wanted to reply but-

“You knew? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Did you tell me about the job?”

“Yes you dumb ass, I told you it might be hard, but you still wanted in, but you weren’t needed nigga, that’s it. I didn’t say ‘No Lamar, fuck off.’ I said we didn’t need you. And we didn’t. Did Trevor tell you that?”

Lamar stilled. Frank hoped some goddamn sense would seep into him. “No nigga, because-“

“Because what? Nigga you’ve been used. That mother fucker don’t care about you, he only wants what he wants.”

“Whatever, Jimmy your dad is crack for Trevor.” Lamar looked directly at Jimmy. “Uncle T wants to have yo’ dad.”

“Uh what?”

“He’s fucking your dad and wants him for his motherfucking self.” Lamar pushed the drink that arrived towards Jimmy and they continued.

“He said he was moving into my house.”

Lamar and Franklin were taken aback, crazy was making his moves.

“What else?” Frank leaned forward

“My mom found them… in bed.”

“Oh shit, hahaha, nigga hahaha, goddamn.” Lamar didn’t censor himself. Jimmy huddled closer to his drink, sipping it slowly. “So crazy motherfucker is trying to make him his own”

“Make Michael his own? How you know?”

“A hunch.”

“A hunch? Fucking I guess man, during the job Trevor let it slip that they were fucking, he wanted me to know, and from what Jimmy said he wanted his kids to know too. Did you tell anybody else?”

Jimmy looked up, “Yeah my sister, is that bad?”

\-------

The text glared at him, what did his daughter text him for? He opened it and ice ripped down his spine. “Dad Jimmy said you were gay, with Uncle Trevor, what’s going on?” That fucking psycho.

“Call me honey.”

He waited perched over his phone, when the ring came he simply answered.

“Baby girl, I just need you to know I love your mom.”

“So it’s true? Dad, Mom hasn’t come back yet, and Jimmy went out with Trevor and isn’t back, that douche Fabian isn’t here either.” Her voice was crystal clear, she was confused.

\-------

“Wait, go back to what to you said, Trev likes yo’ mom?”

Jimmy had drank half of the drink and blearily looked at Franklin. Who in turn gave no response thinking “I don’t know the dude like you.”

“Yeah it was something I overheard a couple years ago when I was… 16. My dad and mom were fighting over who cheated the most when my mom said dad was the worst no matter “How many  you fucked, you did something worse than that those whores could never do” They screamed at each other. Letting out that my Mom had sex with uncle T, and then my dad said he had done the same, so the fact that he was in a relationship with uncle T and my mom, I forgotten that my Mom had sex with uncle T and my dad. Tracey’s older than me and she never told me any of this. I learned to listen. I wonder if I’m my dad’s or Trevor’s kid” He gave an animated response, showing faces and demeanors as though he retold the ancient story of the Townley clan.

“Huh, so the crazy motherfucker wants both of them?” Lamar had looked at Jimmy expecting an answer. To which there was none.

“I don’t know man, I don’t spend time with him like you do.”

“Whats that mean nigga?”

“What I motherfucking said.”

“Man fuck you.” The air became heated as the two inebriated friends fought.

“GUYS! I want a ‘nother drink.” Jimmy’s head wobbled as he belted his order.

“Yeah okay man, hey!” Lamar called for the waitress

“Jimmy is that all you can remember from yo’ parents’ past?” Franklin pressed on, the white boy had become fully hammered at this point, maybe no secrets would remain, but that was optimistic.

“Yeah they both banged uncle T, I always wondered why they did that, but then it was only my Mom and my asshole dad, they never talked to me or Tracey, Y’know I always got the sense my dad liked Tracey more than me. That asshole.”

\--------

“Tracey, baby I will always love you.”

“Yeah I know that daddy but what’s happening? No one’s talking to me.”

“I made a mistake baby-“

“Dad if you cheated so did mom, with the total douche Fabian.” His linguistic patterns had grown deep in his daughter, he loved her so much. “So daddy what’s going on?”

He imagined his daughter’s face confused and unable to process what the reality of the situation was.

“I made a mistake daddy does that sometimes. But no matter that, I will always love you.”

“Dad I know that but Jimmy said you and Uncle T were-“

“I won’t lie to you, alright honey?” He was going to be as honest for his daughter she was the reason he had gotten out of the “business” and fuck everything if he had to lie to her.

\---------

Michael’s concubine had called him asking- no screeching for an audience. “Goddamn meet me you creepy asshole.” Truly the whole de Santa clan was the worst. Whining for any attention.

Their wonderful meeting was at a fucking vegan restaurant.

“What do you-“

“So you’re fucking my Michael?”

“Your Michael?”

“Yes my Michael I married him and had his fucking children.” The virgin vegan restaurant never heard such language the barista stopped mid mixing a drink because out of the shear fucking shock.

“Well Mandy-“

“Amanda, you psycho, I always knew you two were fucking before I got pregnant.”

“Yeah and fucked everything I wanted including your Michael, we had something special, before you fucked it all up.”

“So what did you think that he should’ve chosen you over my children, for you?”

“Yes, I was there first.”

“You sound like a child. I would know, Trevor.”

They looked at each other.

“Yeah, you would know.” His voiced leaking through clenched teeth.

“Hmm, well creepy I gave thought to your little dream, what did you expect for you and Michael ride around like Bonnie and Clyde?”

“No what I wanted was for him to remember me.”

“You are a fucking book Trevor, a jealous past fling.” She tried her hardest to soften her face. “You loved him, first person you loved, like me.” Trevor stared at her face. “I have never wanted to admit it but he was happy with you, in a way that could never sustain a family. But then he did gain one.” She leaned back in her booth. “He gained a family and couldn’t be with you.”

“You yammer about family but you fucked me too, while knocked with Jimmy Dear Amanda.”

“Yes to show Michael I could have the same thing you two had.”

Trevor’s eyes widened.

\-------

“Yes its true me and Trevor-“

“whoa dad.”

“Honey.” Michael stopped held his stomach and marched on, “I’m sorry.”

“Well you cheated before right? Like it’s not like this is super new, or even old.” Tracey seemed calm. “I mean at first I thought “WTF?”. I mean its uncle T, he stabbed that one teacher for me, I never knew why. But it’s the thought that counts.” Michael remembered he was a pedo, unknown to the world except for the underground Trevor inhabited. Stabbed him for even looking at Tracey. He had forgotten about that. “So I mean I know you and mom were, like with him.”

Michael was standing since he first answered the phone but now his back was straight. “Tracey what- you never-“

“I may have big tits dad but I’m not too stupid. I noticed things like small gestures and put two and one together.”

“two and two.”

“No two and one, you and Trevor and mom.” Well his kids were fucking weird. “I mean I know Jimmy has a crush on that dude who stole his truck.”

“Trace, what?”

“You didn’t notice? I did, he smiles whenever he sees you mention him.”

“He’s fond of slurs.”

“He’s fucking stupid dad, like me!” His daughter was trashed.

“Honey, are you at a bar?”

“NO! I’m at a friend’s house; you know martinis are made with gin?” Numbing herself like he did, like Jimmy did. “I- like- I’ve been wondering you and mom hate each other and now Trevor’s back, it’s sort of like the before, where we had all three of you.” Her voice got light, surely she was smiling. Michael never let the two worlds he had intersect, or at least he tried but his daughter knew as did his wife. Not too sure about Jimmy kid is mostly high. But he thought for sure he never let his feelings for Trevor manifest outside of their blankets.

“Honey just drink and if there’s drugs only do weed.”

“DAD!?” There was a pause. “OKAY!” She hung up soon after. He never talked to his kids they ran wild while he drank and his wife shrank.

“Everything’s fucked.”

\------

Trevor’s widened eyes surveyed the woman in front of him. Who did she think she was? “The fuck you say.”

“I fucked you. To show Michael. You aren’t special. That good?” He seethed, Amanda noticed this.

“You- you- hahahaha,” His laughter rang around the restaurant anybody still let after the f bombs would scurry away from the crazy hobo looking man. “Oh you, you’re more like me than I ever thought.” Amanda was confused and lowered her guard slightly. “I slammed you to show Michael the same thing.” He recovered from the shock and settled into his usual demeanor. He placed his hand on Amanda’s cheek. “I have some thinking to do, see you Mandy.” He dragged his fingers across her face and exited the restaurant, their meals had come but Amanda would only stare.

\------

“Dude you gotta lay off yo dad.”

Jimmy looked up glaring. “Fuck that, I hate him, he doesn’t even like me.”

“Cause you’re kind of a puss right?” Franklin directed his glare to Lamar. “The shit man? why you protecting the soft rich white boy.” With that statement Jimmy looked at Franklin, with… longing. “He is a puss, sayin’ he hate his dad, fucked up man.” Lamar finished his assessment of Jimmy with barely any slurring.

“Shut up! I know him more than you, so shut the fuck up!” Jimmy’s eyes were bloodshot he had become an angry drunk. “I-I can’t- fuck you, you prick, I’m leaving.” He stumbled from the booth.

“Jimmy wait we have to talk more.” Jimmy waved his arm back dismissing Franklin.

“Fuck man, wonder how fucked the daughter is.”

“The fuck’s your problem man, now we need to wait for more info.”

“Oh nigga that’s cold playing his heart like that.” Lamar grin flashed from above his cocktail.

“You pretending to drink again huh?” Franklin’s suspicions about his friend raised and Lamar just kept smiling. Unforeseen tension pulled at them. Lamar was doing something, using him and Jimmy. “What do you and Trevor talk about?”

“What do you and money bags talk about, what about that motherfuckin’ puss.”

“Life and business, and I don’t hang with Jimmy much.” Franklin kept his voice flat, “Now tell me.”

“Life and business.”

“What are you doing?” Franklin was slouched over the table, trying to keep himself coherent.

“Paying the bill you free loading nigga.” Lamar called the waitress over, paid, then left all in quick succession. Leaving Franklin drunk and alone. He sat in the dimly light booth for too long his head hung in confusion. “I don’t fucking get it” he confessed to the glass in his hand. His cell phone lit up. It was Jimmy.

“I thought you was pissed.”

“I am pissed, and mad.” He heard someone, a girl, snort in the background. “I want- you should come here, maybe my sister can help us.”

“Figure shit out?”

“Yeah, yeah for sure.” Brother and sister, fuck it.

“Okay I’ll come by.”

\-----

“The meetin’ was fuckin’ useless, nothing even happened.”

“Yeah? Important info was relayed to son one and son two.” Trevor placed a beer can between his thighs, he was sitting on his truck’s hood in what was called a yard. Lamar had driven all the way from Los Santos to Sandy shores.

“Don’t you live with a dude named Floyd in Vespucci beach? Shit woulda been easier.”

“Probably, but good ol’ Ron needed me.” He pointed his thumb towards the guy walking out of the next trailer over carrying beer.

“For what? killin’ dudes?”

“Yup, uppity bikers needed to be stomped out.” He resumed drinking his thigh beer. Ron had come up to the truck.

“Hey-hey I’m Ron.” He placed the cases of beer on the ground and put his hand out for a shake.

“RON, did you put our beer on the ground!? Go get a fucking table!” Ron jumped.

“Oh! oh! Sorry Trevor, okay.” He gave quick nod and dashed off. Lamar watched him walk quickly despite the knee injury.

“That it, just tell the both of ‘em you wanna fuck their daddy?”

“The start of it at least but something came up, one factor has become troublesome. That’s why I wanted _this_ meet up.”

“You want my help?” Lamar perked up but kept his voice cool.

“Yeah I get what I want you get what you want, or who you want.”

“I told you I don’t get down like that.”

Trevor huffed and gulped down more beer. Ron had come back and placed the cases on the end table he had taken from the trailer. “You want some meth?” His voice was cheerful

“No thug lovin’ doesn’t get down like that.”

“Man…” Lamar shook his head, “fuck it I aint been able to drink ‘cause of you.” He took one case as his own. “So the fuck you doin’?”

\-----

Michael had stayed at the edge of his pool for hours the night felt so deep. The black sky hung for so long. He watched the pool when it stilled he threw something into it to break the calm and watched the waves slap the sides. His phone rang.

“Michael, I’m coming to the house we need to talk.” He didn’t even respond. Letting his arm fall to the side.

“I hate this fucking day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it kind of seems I went ship happy, I thought maybe there too much gay but then I'm like naw its cool, heh. I wanted to include more Amanda and Tracey so I sort of forgot that Tracey is pissed off at Michael at this point so sorry about that. Tell me what you think.


	6. Rushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there hey there, you wanna know whats hard? Writing, writing is hard. I'm, again, really sorry about the big ass gap between updates. But on the sunnier side of things I have a ending in mind so yay.

The house he pulled up to was brightly light, people spilling out of the doors and more rushing in. A Vinewood party. The living room of the house was body to body, Franklin couldn’t see the dude he was looking for and stumbled around glancing at every white boy in a wide rim hat. His ass got grabbed by someone on the way to the second floor. He ignored it to keep searching for the red head and his sister. He couldn’t really recall what she looked like. He never really watched fame or shame not even when Lamar tried to get on it. But she had big tits and that’s all he could remember and at a party like this that wasn’t very descriptive. “Man the fuck is these people?” A spilt second after he said that he heard Jimmy stumble into a wall.

“AH! Frank how- how you been?” He severely slurred every word. He blearily smiled and came in for a hug. Franklin tried to back but a furiously kissing coupled blocked his escape and he was fully enveloped in a bear hug. Which was lasting maybe too long and involved tight squeezing. He just let it happen while he could interpret the drunkenness of the people around him he wasn’t completely aware of how hammered he was. Jimmy was warm and few people ever hugged him not his girlfriend as weird as that was.

“Hey man where’s your sister? We should talk right? This party is-“Franklin paused his mouth had been pressed against Jimmy’s neck during the hug, every word left heat. They moved together rocking back and forth. Fucking gyrating crowd. “Jim,” Frank pushed them apart, “Where is your sister at?” when he got the sentence out he looked passed Jimmy’s head to see a blond girl in a black hat staring down at them. She was on top of a staircase leading up to the roof. Jim looked at him smiling, still not talking. Franklin furrowed his eyebrows “Is that her up there?” He pointed at the girl. Jimmy looked back then snapped his head forward and nodded _mmm hmm_ “was that-fuck it.” he moved passed Jim and walked up to the girl.

“Hey I’m Tracey.” She flashed a smile. He nodded to her. She lead him to a sofa that faced the ocean, beach property did have perks. They settled when Jimmy came rushing to sit between the two holding a glass of something amber. Franklin sighed. He was about to take a drink when she smacked the glass. He sat still staring at his now empty hand. “No drinking this is important.”

“You goddamn bitch.”

“Fucking fatass.”

Franklin watched them he was very happy about Jimmy shoving himself between them. Small miracles. They glared at each other then broke out laughing. Their shoulders rocked in unison, the scene was more uncomfortable than the one that opened this show. They settled, smiling at each other brother-sister fun. This fucking family. “Uh so what did you wanna talk about Jimmy?” Franklin cut into the sibling good time.

“Our dad likes cock.” Tracey shouted. Her cheeks sculpted a wide ass smile.

He stared blankly, “I… got that but is that even important?”

“It is to my mom, she hates it.” Jimmy sat back on the couch so he could look at both people.

“Its not that, she hates the cheating, no matter the hole.”

“Jesus Trace who do you hang with?”

“None of your damn business little brother. Anyway she hated finding my dad with anybody but her in his bed.”

“I get that.” Franklin responded.

“Right its relationship 101 don’t fuck anybody you aren’t dating, but! What if you dated two people at once you were cheating on both but you loved both, what then?”

“That would be even worse, instead on hurting one person you fucked with two. Is that what your dad did?”

She moved on with her story. “What if your kids became accustomed to both, what if your kids grew to love both? What if they wanted both?” She looked down gazing at the spilt liquor from Jimmy’s glass. “What if your little girl loved him like she loved you? Leaving him wouldn’t be fair would it?” She looked to jimmy. “You don’t remember much right? Only the end when it went to shit.”

“Trace I… remember barely, you have a better memory than me, but I remember.” Jimmy looked at his sister as though it was just them. “I remember being flung around a field I think, laughing like it was the best thing ever, it was Uncle T throwing me. He played with us a lot, at least from the pictures I found.”

“Yeah he played with us, I remember once a dog came running towards us while we played on a jungle gym, he shot it, I had no idea what a gun was but the scary dog stopped and he was the reason.” The siblings collectively remembered this story while Franklin thought _the crazy shot a gun around fucking children!?_ She continued. “He loved us I know it, mom loves us so does dad he was another parent, wasn’t that lucky? Some kids had none but we had three, all for us, remember James?” They smiled at each other again. Franklin leaned away from them, slightly off put. So then, their parents were back but they hated each other.

“So dad isn’t gay?”

“No. Wait, well I dunno how this works like he would be bi right?” she looked at Franklin, “That’s like you right?” she expected an answer. All Franklin did was slightly open his mouth. “Oh- never mind.” She gave up the question as quickly as she asked it. She looked at her phone texting someone.

\--------

“I am going to do!” Trevor got up to stand on his truck. “I don’t fucking know.” he puffed his chest out proudly showing his cluelessness. Ron cheered on; Trevor looked down at his subordinate full of pride. This was his home fucking turf he could feel the earth helping him. He sat back down at motioned for Lamar to accompany him. The man reluctantly did. They sat along his truck’s hood. Looking at each other, Trevor smiled at him.

“Man what the fuck, what’s the damn plan?”

“Ha! fuck if I know she-devil fucked everything up I was banking on a different outcome but she still ‘lubs’ him, That pudgy fuck was supposed to have completely fucked his family up, instead he fucked them up typically and therefore the shit is fixable.”

“What!? You said you had a plan that’s why I was fucking with Franklin and that kid.”

“Yeah I had a plan, plan that had been fucked.”

“Then why the fuck you call for this fucking meetin’?” Lamar had his back straight, showing his claim for dominance.

“Because thug lovin’ I’ve been watching you, and what you want from little ol’ Franklin. Plus the plan still sort of worked Jimmy, Tracey, and Franklin are all talking to each other. What comes of that then we’ll see. But what about you hood kids.”

“Franklin and-? Fuck that not what I wanted.” Trevor sneered at him.

“Yeah? Then we’re in the same boat.”

“I don’t want-” Lamar started to explain himself.

“NO? You’re like me kid, you want from Frank what I want from fatboy. Admit it thug lovin’.”

“Stop fuckin’ calling me that. He was supposed to be my brother, but instead he ridin’ with you goddamn white guys.” Lamar held his ground as much as he could; he had been slamming beer down at a rapid pace. The battlefield looked harrowing. “What I want is a nigga to have my back, be there for me, I thought was him but he showed his true colours.”

“Then why are you trying so hard for him? What’s there? You wanna fuck him?”

“The fuck I-“

“Don’t fucking lie! I hate when people do that, you want him.” Trevor thrust the statement with his hands. He was incensed. “I see you in me. Lamar don’t hide it, it’s why I like you.” Trevor put his hand on his chest, he held his hand there. “You’re a mirror.” He then slide off the truck and walked into his trailer. Leaving Lamar and Ron, who had been watching the happenings of trailer park, gazed at Lamar.

“He’s fucking with you know.”

Lamar looked at the meth head. “What?”

“Trevor he’s fucking with you. He knows what he wants, he had to rethink something but he has it figured out.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he told me, so what do you want?” Ron was confident that what he said was the truth. “Is it meth?”

“No! goddamn man.” He just smiled at Lamar, and plucked one beer our of Lamar’s case and leaned back on the fence. “What do you mean?” Lamar asked.

“I mean he wanted Michael, but you and Franklin were something new. He saw a way to get who he wants, and something to have fun with.”

“Have fun with? What-“

“You don’t know him?” Ron looked at his face with sympathy. “He’s something I dunno know what, but I’m gonna find out what he is!” He thrust his chin to Lamar. “Maybe an alien! Probably a demon, or whatever they don’t want us to know.”

“What?”

“He was there for me at the right time like you right? He knows something we don’t.” Lamar looked at him, blinking, Lamar never took meth but, now as a resolution he would never indulge in that. He kept chugging beer waiting for the master druggie to emerge. Every so often glancing to Ron and quickly turning his eyes forward. When Trevor finally did emerge from the trailer he relaxed and leaned back onto the truck’s windshield.

“So how are my boys doing?” he smiled brightly as he walked around the truck, “Talking, getting to know each other?”

“Yeah something like that.” Lamar didn’t look at Ron but he could feel his smile hitting the back of his head.

“Well that’s good I have a lot planned for us.” he hopped onto the hood opposite Lamar and placed his palm on the younger man’s knee. Lamar peeled it off.

“Right and what would that be, ‘cause man all I’ve got out of this is, you weird, he’s weird,” He pointed to Ron with his thumb, “and that means you think I’m batty like you.”

“Batty? Hahaha, you have a way with words thug lovin’”

“Don’t call me that-“

“WHY? Not what you “get down” with?” He cut off Lamar glaring at him. “We’ve known each other awhile now dear Lamar, I got the fix on what you are.” Lamar fired his own glare back. “Let me tell you what, you’re a scared little bitch. Yeah! You are. Losing your BFF to some old tit.”

“Some old tit you spend a lotta time talking and thinking about.”

“Fuck yeah I do, he’s mine. Not Frank’s, not that harpy’s nor his demented little legacy’s. He. is. mine.” Trevor pushed his face into Lamar’s. “You want Franklin right, he’s yours. We’ll peel him off what’s mine then you get your brother back. That what you want? Because now that we aren’t bullshitting each other we can finally fucking do something.”

\-----------------

Michael got up from the poolside when the door bell rang. He walked through his empty house slowly dragging his feet. “You have keys don’t you?”

Amanda didn’t blink, “I didn’t want to see you inches deep in Trevor again.”

His shoulders rose with a solitary chuckle, “Had to make sure?” he walked back into the living room. “what’d you want to talk about?”

“Us but it seems you had a party Michael.”

“Eh whatever, say what you want.” she lowered her bag onto the floor, and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. “You might not wanna do that trevor sat naked on ‘em, forgot which one.” she looked disgusted.

“Fine I’ll sit next to you.” she slowly placed herself next to him. “Michael, would you sit up.” he looked at her like a chastised child, but he complied and pushed himself up.

“What do you want, Mandy?”

“To talk to my husband, to talk about our kids Michael.” She kept her face placid. “Whats going to happen.”

“What is going to happen?”

“I don’t know that’s why I’m trying to talk to you. Michael how far do you plan on letting Trevor go?”

“Go? Where’s he going?” Michael’s voice was light he chuckled at his own words.

“Michael goddamn it what’s going to happen? Jimmy calls me telling me you’re gay, Tracey calls me telling me you’re going to get her other dad back. What do you think is happening? Because I don’t know what to do.”

“Isn’t yoga supposed to be relaxing? You’re tense honey.”

“For fuck’s sake Michael. What-what do think I was going to do when-“

“Why do you hate him?” Michael leaned close, looking at her.

“Because, he tried to rip us apart.”

“Yeah, that’s what you said before. He gave me-“

“Nothing he gave nothing but a gun to kill yourself with. You may want to die Michael but that decision left the day we became parents. You can’t have what you want.”

Michael stayed quiet burrowing into the ground with his eyes. “What did you want Amanda, when we meant you can’t have wanted to shake your tits at truckers your entire life, what did you want?”

“I had no idea what I wanted; it wasn’t the aimlessness you covered yourself with and wasn’t any better. I didn’t have much but when we got together I saw something else.” She grabbed Michael’s hand. “Did you know when I learned I was going to be a mom my own mother said “You whore.”. I didn’t care, we had each other. I refuse to believe people plan their lives further than what’s happening right before their own eyes. I have no plan, I have choices Michael.” she leaned in and kissed him. “We have choices Michael. What are we going to do?”

He laughed “Choices? We do things and then things happen there’s no thought, no direction. We stumbled into each other, and then we kept stumbling.” he pushed himself away from Amanda, “And then we stumbled here, million dollar house that could even keep you happy.”

“Talking to Trevor?” She didn’t relent she moved forward where he moved back. “He’s single minded like a child. You had no future.”

“No future? but our past didn’t seem to matter when you fuck around.”

“Don’t turn this on me. I never strayed on you, you did.” Amanda finally broke her mask. “You fucking turned your back on me, like it was nothing, the first time I saw you in someone else I could never forget, you brought that into us. You! It wasn’t stumbling you had a choice. And you fucking chose.”

Michael decided to lean close, look his wife in the eyes. “I did the same thing to him.” from his lips the first truth he spoke that night. “He said the same thing.” They held their heads together; Amanda wrapped her fingers around his neck.

“Do you love him?” she moved away, “No, do you love me?” Michael stayed silent. “Michael.” her pleas echoed in the barren mansion. He thought about what he got to do with Trevor it was unlike anything he could ever dream of, the thrill, the excitement. It was intoxicating, too much, it was too much. But his wife was before him, and he loved her, holding his children, it was indescribable. Hearing their first words, teaching them, leaving a legacy. What every man wanted. Except Trevor who wanted to live in his triumphs now, see all his work come to fruition now. As he deliberated he noticed the sun breaking the night, streaming bars of light into the room. “Michael.” she repeated.

“I don’t know.” he finally said. He wasn’t sure what the emotion on her face portrayed. “What about him?”

“What about him? He, I don’t get it he never wanted what you have for you. He never would have seen you be a father if he got what he wanted.” Amanda placed her hand on His cheek. “So do you love me?”

“But what about him? Couldn’t there be both of you? I had him and you at one poi-“

“That’s childish, can’t choose so you choose both ice cream and cake. Michael this isn’t some decision between side salads, who do you love.” They held themselves close.

“Both of you.”

“Michael!”

“That is the truth Mandy I love you both.” He moved closer to his wife.

“Huh? Is that why you decided to fake your death in front of him, set him up to die? I heard what you and Dave talked about. You wanted away from him. You wanted me.”

“I was rash, I got cornered so I choose you over him but I would have both you if I could.”

“You just said you chose me over him doesn’t that settle it, I’m the one you want Michael.”

“No you can’t say that, you both meant so much to me.” He pleaded this time

“You never said that to him did you? I know Michael don’t lie you never said that. He doesn’t know what you feel. Because you chose your family over a miscreant.”

“Goddamn it why are you so fucking selfish?” Mandy shoved him from her space.

“Selfish? Because I chose our kids over what we wanted? That’s what parents fucking do Michael you can’t have live out your fantasies without giving up something up. I chose our kids.” she spoke through clenched teeth. “You aren’t the man I thought you were.” she got up from the couch and grabbed her bag. With her back turned she opened it up and pulled a small box out. “Do you know what today is? It’s the first day you waltzed into the strip club, drunk and ready to slam down bills.” she turned to look at him. “My shining flabby knight in flannel. I can’t cry, no I don’t want to, too fucking pissed,” she walked away. The door closed more quietly then it has ever done before.

“I’m so fucking pathetic.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely m’dear fatass.”

\--------

Lamar kept his gaze directly into Trevor’s eyes. It wasn’t a challenged between the two men, it was desperation. They got cornered and now they needed each other to get out of that. Both were too prideful to admit that. Their faces were centimeters away from each other, their breaths heated each other’s lips. In these minutes Trevor decided to lean in and kiss Lamar. “What the fuck man?” Lamar said

“I just wanted to see what you would do.” his eyes were off him in a second. “Oh don’t get jealous Ron there’s tons of me to go around.” Trevor smirked looking both at Lamar and past him.

“Huh, did you even feel anything for money bags?”

“Oh! I love your nicknames what’s mine?”

It was crazy but Lamar would like not be skinned at a trailer park so he said, “Mr. T” Trevor burst out laughing. His chest shook.

“Ok thug lovin’ do you have any ideas?” Lamar did his best to ignore the name he was given.

“You said Michael pissed off Martin Madrazzo right? And you want to drive him from Los Santos, Well make him mad again. That’s all I got.” Trevor’s eyes lit up, he was both proud and impressed.

“I trained you well my little thug.” He grappled Lamar into a very close and tight hug. “Yeah that’s perfect.”

“Did you really not think about that?”

“No when you get single minded about something you get a little short sighted. Remember that Franklin could do that to you. Also he could be slipping away, get him before you have to deal with kids my bro” Trevor put his fist out for a fist bump, Lamar complied. “You see? This is why I wanted to talk to you, one thought and you already given what I need. You should be proud.”

“Then could you get out of my face?”

“No.” Trevor leaned into kiss him again.

\---------

“That’s like you right?” Franklin almost wanted to glare at the drunk white girl, did those hood meth heads get their gossip this far? No it looked like she really meant what she was saying. He never felt the urge to hit someone for what they said, never not in his life, Lamar would. Something about hood respect and that’s the street or something stupid like that. So he just left the statement in the air. Thankfully she let it go and went off to mingle with the drunk, stupid, and rich of the beach. But Jimmy was here and that would prove to be-

“Yer gay too!?” his words were still heavily slurred. “Man thersss sooo mush I don’t” He stopped drinking awhile ago what the hell? “Knoow about you and my dad like whosssh gay and-“it looked like the alcohol waited to be unleashed in the red head. Franklin got up to get him some water, but his legs gave way and he fell on top of Jimmy. Their faces were close together again. Franklin let the booze roll on into his mind space. He started to laugh.

“Jimmy you dumbass I, gonna go get something stay here and something.” he pushed himself off the ginger and walked to the lower floor he got some water. As he walked up his ass got grabbed again but this time he enjoyed the attention. ‘I mean shit if they like then it’s all good’. He stumbled to jimmy. He put the glass in the dudes hand and they put the drinks to their lips at the same time. It was vodka. Second time be mistook a clear liquid for something it wasn’t. “Fuck that wasn’t supposed to be more booze.” He rolled back into the couch at his own fuck up and laughed. Jimmy leaned over him gazed for several seconds and pushed his lips to Franklin’s.

\--------

“Goddamn, dammit cra- ah what the hell?”

“You gotta get used to stubble burn if you want the dick Lamar.” Trevor felt better than he ever did in at least a decade, he got the repressed hood rat to commit to the fact he wanted his homie for himself. Success! But after that he got a way to seclude Michael to where he could control him, closer than close his own damn bed it was perfect. “Think of it like a gift you gave me more than you ever wanted, ha! it’s like I ripped you off.” He leaned into to kiss Lamar again; he didn’t anticipate it and they locked lips for a third time.

“GODDAMN IT! FUCKING! I’M LEAVING.” Lamar jumped off the hood and stomped to his car, and drove off. Ron and Trevor watched the temper tantrum and were left alone.

“Did you tell him?” Trevor asked.

“I sure did Trevor. I told him you were fucking with him, and then I threw in that I thought you were an alien or possibly a demon.”

“Err good Ron.”

“He didn’t respond well to the meth so urban expansion may need to find another avenue.”

“Good again Ron! Want a treat?” Ron without any inhibition walked into Trevor’s space and tongued kissed him, deep and porn like. “Uuuuuh okay not what I meant but good work and I’ll be back.”

“Okay Trevor.” the drug lord drove off to Los Santos like before leaving Ron to the fine details which he was becoming increasingly good at doing.

“What the shit boy?” Cletus said after Trevor made his exit. He had been crouching out of sight for the last couple minutes.

“What? I had to find a chance to do that sometime that was pretty good opening, I think.” Ron smirked. “Got what I wanted?”

\---------

Franklin felt his kiss with Jimmy in his drunken time-lapse he thought about his actions. Several people grabbed his ass in the last hour he never saw who did it, but he still felt sexually attracted by it. Yeah it wasn’t something he let them do and it just happened at a party so he let it slip. In his desire to find the siblings he knew for sure the first person to grab his ass was a guy but he didn’t care he, the hand was too large and firm to be a woman’s but again he didn’t care. His girlfriend left him so he hung around no one but money bags and his kids. One of which was kissing him. He let the ginger roam around his mouth. When they broke and gasped for air Franklin was the first to ask. “What the hell?” Jimmy tried to run but Franklin grabbed his wrist and kept him still. “You-“Frank was cut off by Jimmy shoving his palm into Franklin’s face, bolting from the situation. From that point on they remained away from each other, entirely because they had passed out from excessive drinking.

\-----------

Trevor slide off the truck, his phone had been ringing for the last couple minutes and needed to keep in touch with his Los Santos connections. When he got into the trailer wade’s voice filled his ears. “Michael hasn’t done anything he just staying there Trevor. He looks real sad y’know?”

“Yeah I know, what about Floyd does he have anything?”

“Yeah he said she went back to the hotel and screamed at the guy with the ponytail, kicked him out.”

Trevor almost threw the things on his kitchen table onto the floor. “Yeah? What else did she do?”

“I dunno Floyd said it looked like she called him, wait he’s picking up his phone, and he’s talking to someone.”

“Ok great wade get out of there I’ll be in Los Santos real quick.”

\--------

Trevor saw the two “love birds” yell at each other from the vantage point of outside their glass doors. When Amanda left, he opened the door just in time to hear Michael say something, which gave him time to come up with his comeback. He stood in the Townley, De santa whatever the fuck household, in all his dirty glory.

“Get out!” Michael bellowed.

“You listen to that shrew too much you ball less ass.” Michael walked up to him nose to nose.

“She’s the reason I’m still here.”

“Bullshit I’m still here too. We would still be here.” Michael recoiled.

“No she’s the reason, you were-“

“The getaway, from your shitty life then, from your shitty life that you chose now.” Trevor did not let up he let his remarks settle in the air. Michael remained still for several minutes. Like statues they stayed close. In this quiet moment they could hear the birds start to sing.

“AAAAAAAAHHH!” Michael screamed, he slammed his fist into Trevor’s face three times. Trevor didn’t cry or do anything but take the blows. His lips were split, he started to bleed.

“You think I care what you do Mikey? Your mine for as long as I live, you will be mine, you fucked up beyond what’s acceptable for a father, or a husband to do.” the skin below his eye bled, but he pressed on. “Look at what you do to your children you threw a chair into your son’s TV then you killed what? Four or more people in front of your daughter you are dangerous. You can’t be around kids. You did the basic, past on genetic information. But now you can do more right?” Trevor pursued with his gaze his right eye was the one that was bleeding. “I’m not a punching bag but I can take it for now because I have never let you believe you were anything other what you are. Violent and angry.”

Michael tried not to listen any of what Trevor was saying but he had no one to talk to, “Mikey, I’m what you need.”

Michael responded by grabbing Trevor by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against his mansion’s wall. “You never gave any leeway.” the light of the city bleed through the patio door that was before them. “There wasn’t any second option, you swallowed up anything.” he then threw Trevor onto the couch, Michael grabbed his shirt and ripped it. The buttons burst leaving Trevor’s chest exposed. “This isn’t even your shirt its mine. My gray blue shirt.” Michael continued to rip it off Trevor. After Trevor’s torso was completely open. Under Michael’s hands he roamed Trevor’s chest feeling everything, his nipples, his arm pits. Michael refused to do anything less. “You never let me have anything but you, so I’ll have you.”

Michael continued his manic desire, now that Trevor was completely exposed from his waist up; Michael needed to take his lower body. His Jeans proved too hard to rip at the crouch. So he delicately unbuttoned him, they were the kind of jeans that had no zipper only buttons. It was funny to see Michael slow down and carefully remove Trevor’s clothes. The scrawny man was laid bare in front of him. “What now fatass? Visualizing a skinnier you?” Trevor mocked him still. All he had was his briefs. Michael could tower over him but he stilled over powered Michael which is what Trevor liked.

“I always-“he stopped mid sentence to slide his thumbs across Trevors nipples. “I can barely remember but I know you liked this.” Michael leaned down and sucked Trevor nipple into his mouth. It perked under his tongues movements. In their truck Trevor would have pushed Michael’s head to his chest like this. He continued to suck on that nipple when he let it pop out of his mouth it was red and aching for more. But instead he slide his hand into the waistband of his opposition feeling his lower stomach. Trevor pulled in for a deep kiss and helped Michael out of his shirt. The other man always struggled with that. He never felt comfortable with letting people see him totally shirtless.

However this was Trevor’s show and Michael would bare it all to him, the morning sun was getting ready to bring in the bright light. Now both men had only their choice of underwear to keep them modest. There was no one to stop Trevor or to help Michael. So Trevor pressed on. “You think you can hit me and I’ll fuck off but I have always been for you even for the deep dark things you’ll do. No one but me would give you the money to piss away in Las Venturas. And we pulled it off right? Your whole goddamn life here was because what I set up.”

“Would you just shut the fuck up?” Michael repositioned himself so he was on top. He looked down. “I tried to leave. I tried to abandon all this.” he motioned between them, second time, still stung.

“Sure and one fuck up was all it took for you to abandon me, abandon Brad.” Trevor yelled him. “You left us to die you piece of shit. People who you abandoned tried to keep you alive but that means nothing to you. You can lift me up and scream at me but you can never go to the government and tell them what exactly happened right?”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I never threatened you.” Trevor shoved him off. “This is me threatening you.” he pulled a knife out and pushed it to Michael’s throat. “I waited for you to come find me and then I learn you died and Brad was in jail. I never felt like before, or since. Do it again and I’ll kill you.” Trevor moved closer positioning the knife more firmly in his hand. Michael reacted quick and back handed Trevor, as he recoiled he smacked the knife out his hand.

“Where did you get that?”

“You have got to stop hitting me Mikey or you’ll regret it.” He grabbed the closet area on Michael he could find and pinched. Michael pushed him away. Grinning.

“Or what you’ll give me a titty twister?” Trevor looked down at his fingers, what he grabbed had been soft and hairy. He wanted to respond but he cracked up. They laughed.

“Ah goddamn it.”

“Not really bringing the fire there T.” he kept laughing but Trevor’s lips thinned out he brought his hand back and struck Michael in the middle of his giggles. Before he could react Trevor grabbed under his arms and flung him back onto the couch. With the same swiftness he slammed their faces together. It was less of a kiss than it was a punch. When he leaned back and gazed at Michaels pained expression his upper lip had a split. He straddled the bleeding man.

“We’re even now sugar tits.” Trevor placed his hand of Michael’s chest. “So what do you want?” Michael recovered, and put his hands on Trevor’s hips. He rubbed circles into him with his thumbs. “Just this, then?” he in turn put his hands on Michael. “You know you never let me do anything to you, not even suck your dick. I guess that should been the tipoff that you were fucked beyond belief.”

“Trevor” Michael growled.

“Shut up mikey, what gets you hard, other than a good assfucking.” Michael kept circling his thumbs searching back into his mind. He opened his eyes.

“I really like kissing, not just pecks but the type of kiss where you hold each other’s faces.” Trevor smiled. He leaned in slowly and kissed him. From a third party’s perspective it would look like they were eating each other’s faces. Michael stiffened; it pushed into Trevor’s ass. But he didn’t do anything but kiss Michael. Trevor slide back to lie on Michael, they kept kissing. Michael moaned every so often. Trevor propped himself up with his hands and broke away. Michael gasped regaining oxygen into his lungs. He was breathless, “What, what do you like?”

“Oh what is happening?” Widen his eyes with mock shock.

“Just answer the goddamn question.”

“No need to be testy mikey boy.” Trevor deliberated, while he did that he rubbed his hands through Michael’s hair. “Massage I have a lotta tension in these shoulders.” Michael moved to get up but Trevor stayed on him. “But I also like your body heat. They way your skin feels against mine.” He dropped his head onto Michael’s chest; he could hear his heartbeat, accelerate because of arousal. Michael ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair. Stroking him they laid still. Michael really did like the warmth Trevor gave him. It was more than blood rushing to his dick, it soothed. Comforted him, this meth head would never wanted him to be anyone but himself. Do people change? Michael never really believed that. If people were trees then yes sure they would mature and change, but a tree could never become a different kind of tree. You’re stuck on the path that was given to you, it could branch off but it could never leave the root.

“I’ll go get some lotion, stay here.”

“Okay get what you want.” Trevor was still on him his stubble rubbed against his chest. He stayed still for a moment and lifted himself off Michael. What was this cherub ass planning what the high hell did Amanda say? When the other man came back into the room he looked buzzed, his hard on still proudly tented his boxers.

“How do you want this?” Michael squirted some lotion into his hands.

“On my shoulders like I said.”

“Okay.” Michael said. Trevor rolled onto his stomach. Michael got onto him. His tented boxers pressed into Trevor’s lower back. He smeared the white substance onto his skin. He burrowed his fingers into Trevor’s shoulders.

“Ow not that hard, Christ.”

“I’ll do what I want.” Michael pushed on, roughly shoving his fingers into Trevor. Down his back he traced an oval. He had no idea how to do a back massage so he pushed into the muscle, figuring that would do something.

“Holy shit stop, you suck at this. I just- stop you dipshit.” Trevor shoved him back. “Fuck’s sake you suck at sex, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Michael was standing looking at him; he still had his briefs on. So Michael slide his hand down the line of Trevor’s back and pulled his underwear off him. He glided his fingers between Trevor’s ass.

“That’s enough foreplay right?” he removed his hands and grabbed the bottle of lube on the TV stand. He slicked his finger and put them near Trevor’s hole. “No I don’t think that’s enough.” he squirted more lube onto Trevor and circled him with his fingers. Trevor twitched. Michael pressed into him only his middle finger at the moment.

“Hmm made sure your ring wouldn’t get stuck, right Mikey?” Trevor ridiculed him.

“I haven’t worn that in years. This is from a heist.” He did take it off, look at the floor where the ring sat.

“Well that’s just sad, you think I wanna hear the failure of a snake and h-” Michael pushed his fore finger into Trevor. He slide the fingers back and forth making sure Trevor could feel his calloused skin moving in and out of him. It disrupted Trevor’s cleaver comeback.

“You never gave any leeway.” Michael repeated himself. “You never let me have anyone but you.” all the while he was fucking Trevor with his fingers. “You never let me have anyone.” His voice petered out. He softly spoke the next words out of his mouth. “If that’s what you want then you can have no one but be me.”

“Mikey your fucking fingers are in my asshole, you don’t have to sweet talk me.” Trevor crossed his arms he was still lying down enjoying the attention. Michael kissed Trevor’s back.

“It’s easier if I fuck you-“

“What doggy style? Yeah sure whatever.” Trevor curtly responded. Michael came into position. He looked down gazing at his dick ready to push into Trevor.

He leaned down and said “arch your back.” He grabbed Trevor’s face and kissed him, their tongues circled around each other. He put his head in position and slowly pushed, Trevor breathed in. He remembered the feeling of Michael. It took him on a trek back to their youth. He smiled. Michael had never fucked anybody sober, not his wife or any prostitute. He felt Trevor tighten around him, it was an unconscious reaction. But regardless he throbbed harder as he fucked Trevor. His hips slapped Trevor’s backside. He felt so much inside Trevor, their first night together, what it felt like to fuck after a job. It was fucking great, nothing like it. Money and sex, that’s what their life together was. Trevor pushed himself back onto Michael increased rhythm. When he was finished, he leaned down to Trevor’s ear.

The morning light finally broke into the room; they could see each other in full detail. Michael grew flaccid and slide out of Trevor. “Gonna say something?” Michael stayed dilent. Trevor pushed Michael off his back. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Michael was left alone in his mansion again, staring at the sun coming up. He decided to accompany him in the shower. Michael thrust the door open and walked in to Trevor’s shower.

“What the hell are you doing?” Trevor asked but Michael didn’t respond instead he wrapped his arms around Trevor. One arm on his shoulders another snaked across Trevor’s belly. Michael rubbed lazily drawing an S. The water beat down.

“You said you loved me is that true?”

Trevor turned around and down at the shorter man. “Fuckin’ hell, yeah I do love you, not who you try to be.”

“You say that a lot T.” Michael didn’t reciprocate the answer. “You come back to me and expect a complete continuation.”

Trevor leaned down to say. “I never plan Mikey, you’re alive right? Then that’s where I plan.”

“I have no plan.”

“Then who the hell cares?” The water streamed down on them. Trevor had his back to the shower head; it bounced off his sore skin. Trevor put his hands on Michael’s hips. “You could ever say who you loved. The here and now is the same as the past. I love you. Not who you pretend emulated.” Trevor proposed a question and if he thought Michael was the man he thought he was he would ask the same questions as him. “Who do you love?” His finale phrase, Michael stared at him. Trevor waited for a response

“I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s not hard who do you love?” Trevor pursued the response. “Answer the question M.”

“I love you both. I told Amanda that, I want you both.”

“It’s not about want Michael, it’s about what you need, and I’m what you need.” Trevor repeated himself this time he held Michael in his hands. The water streamed down his face. “You have nobody but me M, I’m all you could ever need.” He moved past Michael and exited the shower. He put his clothes back on and left the mansion quietly. He shut the front door very gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to everybody who left responses. If you liked it then please do comment. Also shits getting on the long side of things so next chapter will be the end, i think, probably. *Edit* FYI I noticed I screwed up with the timeline real bad so I removed the last couple paragraphs


	7. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, no one commented, at all for the last chapter but I think that's my fault for not updating enough. But I digress here is the next chapter ready for you.

The morning after, light filled the roof top room, it was all glass. Woke you up, and made you very hot. Overheating and hung over fucks’ sake. Franklin stumbled around he saw a sea of white people passed out people before him. He looked around and decided to get out a soon as possible. He thought about the kiss. _The kiss._ What should he do, he remembered, it was like the one time Lamar got very… intimate. Ignore it, and keep on keeping on. But who saw him? The sister, or anybody else in this big party with big mouths. What the hell? It’s not like Lamar and me. That thought brought him out of his stumbling walkabout of the room, he still hadn’t found the stairs. Lamar and me, us, heh what the fuck, that don’t make any sense. He smiled at that and dismissed it.

But he stopped mid step to think, Jimmy, Lamar, both were kind of similar, in their need to something they’re not. And he’s stuck in the middle. They don’t seem to like each other so maybe this never needs to go any further. Just ignore it like the last time. Plus I don’t think anyone noticed he thought. He did finally find his way to the bottom floor and made it to the bathroom. Early morning piss, relief. He hung his head back, attempting to not think about it, he could get out of the party house and leave. He washed his hands and opened the door, greeted by the red head, their eyes locked and Jimmy once again tried to bolt. His fleeing was cut short by Tracey. Jimmy slammed into her. She yelled “Goddamn it I’m gonna have a bruise on my boob ‘cause of you! You idiot, tried to do something for you and, fuck. You, you’re not leaving either.” She pointed her chin at Franklin. He shrugged in response. “Get over here.” she pointed to a couch. Nobody had passed out it but it did have vomit on the right side.

Franklin didn’t move his phone vibrated. A text? Thank you God. He held up his phone and said “I have to go.” Tracey and Jimmy looked back to him; Jimmy’s face said nothing while Tracey’s looked exasperated.

“Couch, now.”

“You sound like your dad.” She settled into the left corner and smirked. As a result of his hesitance he had to sit on the vomit corner. Jimmy sandwich between the two.

“Now, talk.” She said.

“About what?” Jimmy was the first to respond he was also shifting his weight towards Tracey.

“James, I will smack the crap out of you. You, the both of you, like dad.” She leaned away from Jimmy. “I don’t know what to say other than, talk.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say?” Jimmy stilled had the back of his head to Franklin so he couldn’t see his expression.

“Fuck if I know.” Tracey flung her hand into the air, “I’m just tired of seeing people pretend that what they did didn’t matter, it pissed me off when I saw dad do it.”

“You can’t do that with these situations.” Franklin said his first words in the threesome.

“Situations? This isn’t new?” Franklin looked away at her questions. “Anyway, I saw you, you kissed Franklin.” Fuck, fuck.

“Shut up.”

“James.” Her lips thinned.

“Jimmy! And so what? I was so pissed couldn’t even walk I fell down the fucking stairs. Everybody does shit they wouldn’t do when they’re fucked.” Jimmy shook his head. Tracey wasn’t finished.

“Look at you! You can’t even look at him you’re so goddamn fake.”

“Fake? What about you?” he poked her breast.

“Real, just like yours.” Franklin cracked up at that response. Alcohol does take a while to run itself through your body. He was half cut, juicy spot between drunk and sober. Actions he would have done were greased and ready to go. His chuckle ended when he looked across to Jimmy, who looked annoyed. Huh? His mouth hung open, teeth clenched.

“How’s that fair? You tongue dance with dudes all the time, chicks even! I’m not doing anything.”

“True, little bro, but its different for you now isn’t?” She looked smug.

“You goddamn bitch!” Ah another brother-sister fight coming up. Franklin stood up, flashed his phone again.

“I said I gotta go.” Tracey was about to say something, “I’ll hit you up later Jimmy.” Shut them both up, and they watched him swiftly walk to the exit.

“Oooh, I wonder what he’s gonna say when you’re all alone?” Jimmy glared at her in response.

Outside the hangover house, Franklin opened his car, shifted into drive and peeled out of the driveway. He spent time by himself in the next week he didn’t even see anybody, from what he could tell Michael’s life exploded and Trevor wanted to live in the rubble. Trevor himself didn’t contact him either, Franklin could be blamed too he didn’t make the effort. Never got back to Jimmy. His phone rang couple times a day, he ignored them. Shit was supposed to be easy, instead now I gotta deal with drama.

Finally after being radio silent he opened his phone and replayed the messages that built up in the last week. Message 1, “Yo Franklin answer your damn phone”. Message 2, “Pick up the phone nigga.” Message 3, “I feel like you ignoring me.” Message 4, “I swear to God you-“. *skip* Message 5, “Hey kid, stuffs been crazy lately and I wanna make it up to you for that idiots fuck up. So we should meet up sometime.” He smiled before noticing a familiar number call him.

\-------

Sex, again with Trevor, and again disappointing my wife. Michael was caught up in the interpersonal bullshit he had forgot the reason he even sucked Trevor’s dick. The scores, the thrilling gun battle and killing was what he needed. Not the meth head who fucked everything up. With Frank he had everyone and with that he could shove everything back to where it was. At least he would like to believe. Michael sulked around the mansion. Trevor was so persuasive, his job the end all be all. Turned out to be half baked and stupid, stupid as hell. Just like I thought idiot never comes through. He almost thought about calling Dave to talk to him. Instead he slipped some ice cubes into his glass, filled it with scotch and plopped himself in a poolside chair. He did this day by day, blanked out swirling the same thoughts.

His kids knew what he tried to keep hidden, and it seems like Tracey knew for awhile, so breaking the news to Jimmy wouldn’t be that bad with Tracey there. Or it would have been if Trevor hadn’t said anything but instead he said that he was going move into his house. Sex, it happened sometimes, born out of loneliness. Desperation, like when they were kids on the run. They had nothing together but each other. Running from job to job, from town to town, nothing there wasn’t anything but fun and excitement. But it was like Amanda said that’s a young man’s’ dream, and even then young men shouldn’t even be thinking about that. No one should, you aren’t anything without-

Michael was about to think without someone. There was someone Trevor gleefully killing beside him, they fought for what they had. Lost it and then started all over again. Repeatedly over and over, a cycle but it was a cycle that completed itself and restarted to end the same. Life was always taught as a linear line. Highschool, job, kids, retirement, and then death. And the time between the last two is never certain. If that’s all to life then wouldn’t life be… pointless? No not pointless he was a father, someone who others depended on. “Except you’re a fuck up.” Trevor’s voice echoed in his mind. He really did fuck up Tracey God bless her, she still loved me. She kept talking, James hated me, and I never know what he sees in our relationship. Not the typical father son relationship as it should be. Maybe that’s on him, but its mostly on me, isn’t? I fucked up. He couldn’t even talk to me.

Tracey doesn’t even talk to me; I had to find out what she was doing first hand. Fucking porn people around my daughter, touching her. It left him staring grimly at his drink, empty he looked up to notice the sky had become red. Another day spent trapped in thought. He couldn’t try to stay another minute by the pool. As he walked back into the mansion he heard the front door slam open.

“Trevor!!”

“Shut it Wade, put my shit upstairs in the big room, with the walk in closet.” Trevor waltz in holding some notebooks in his hand. He walked closer as his help moved upstairs to his wife’s room. “’Sup sugar tits, got something I wanna talk about.”

“What the fuck Trevor? Who- get your crap out of my house.”

“Now Mikey, it isn’t your house now is it, it’s some third party.” Trevor was looking down at his notebook. “Some third party that isn’t you, now I’m reeeeal interested on who the fuck that is, but I’m more interested in our sleeping arrangements.” Michael looked confused. “I mean can those idiots stay here?” He pointed behind him to a blond and brunette man that were staring at him, the brunette was pleading no.

“No… what? T you gotta-”

“GREAT! Floyd, Wade, get the fuck out.” The brown haired man yelled “thank you Jesus” and ran like hell out of the house. The blond walked slowly out. The silence, in the mansion it always enveloped the two. “So you bursting for something juicy?”

Michael glanced to Trevor’s crotch, narrowed his eyes and said, “No.”

“Oh Mikey not what I meant, don’t you wanna rob some people, kill some people.” He leaned close to Michael, “Destroy something?”

Sweet talk, it- it was all he had. “Yeah so what do you have planned?” Trevor smiled deep.

“Not gonna involve that cripple!”

“Last time you nearly had us on the most wanted list, headed to Guantanamo bay.”

“Blah blah blah, this is different lower level government. I’ve been planning.” He flipped through his notebook. Michael watched him light up and literally lay his plan out on the living room table. Schematics lined the table, it looked very thought out. Michael was thrilled, this was unlike anything they did as kids it was Trevor reformed and refined.

“You said you don’t plan.”

“Eh got tired of your bitching, good enough?” Shut me up. Michael leaned over Trevor’s shoulder, his eyes skimmed across the paper, it was involved. He grew excited it was almost beckoning for what would happen instead. As they looked at the plans both their cell phones lit up.

\-------------

“Oh yeah I was told that our past indiscretions would be forgotten if we did that thing, which we did.” Trevor was pacing in front of the FIB Agents, Michael was looking more than the usual pale he possessed.

“Yeah? Who told you that, because I’m in charge fruity. ME. YOU UNDERSTAND?” Steven Haines, The prick in blue.

Franklin was unsure, “Uh not quite can you explain that again?”

“WHAT I WAS SAYING…” He stopped to chuckle. “Oh you’re good the three cunts.”

“Ok listen you’re good and, and some of the government in pretty corrupt.” Dave plainly stated.

The three men displayed their reactions. Trevor said “Not your bit right?”

“Yes but we’re corrupt in a good way.” Dave Norton the silent but useless type.

Steve continued explaining, the agency wanted to cause a panic, to get paid. The three men are supposed to relive the agency of their ill gotten money and give it to the wonderful dipshits at the FIB. Something about preventing a war on the streets. So it was simple, one corporate gang beefing with another. Tried and true situation Franklin thought. An armored car, that was the hit. From his point of view it as clean. No matter how big the gang it always came down to money.

“Fuck you Dave, we can’t plan the right way.” Michael tried to say no, but what the government wants the government wants. Steve brushed it off and Dave vaguely reassured.

“Nice work slick, gonna be fingering people at the airport soon enough.” Trevor sat down on a crate.

“Fuck you Trevor.” Michael walked away from them. Franklin stayed silent; they knew each other pretty well so he just sat back next to Trevor and looked at Michael. He sighed and inhaled, “I don’t know what we’re going to do.” He paced, thinking. Franklin noticed Trevor glaring intensely at the other man. Michael stopped, “Oh I got it classic blitz play.” He explained it was an industrial area, block them and get some disguises. Trash truck to block then tow truck to trash ‘em. And then hope it all goes well. Simple enough plan came off the top of his head but Michael was more experienced in this level of shit, he went along. From a simple drink to stealing from government agencies. Michael was the for real ticket to the top. Franklin walked back to his car.

“I will keep my eyes peeled!” Trevor mock saluted, “See you at home General!” It made Franklin pause, he looked back and saw a sour face on Michael. But his phone was ringing, alternating between Jimmy and Lamar. He could stay and view the show or fuck off and deal with his own shit. In the end he chose himself.

\-----------

“Shut up.” Trevor still held his hand to his forehead. He stood proud and angry. The sun was blocked by his figure.

“Nah, you got to explain why this keeps happening, Mikey.” Michael pursed his lips still keeping the happenings of nine years ago hidden. Trevor surveyed his face looking for a crack. He couldn’t see any, as far as he was concerned.

“Things are just unlucky, T.” Trevor held his glare, before breaking it to smile.

“Ok then, I’ll just leave it at that. See you at home honey.” He pulled himself into his truck as he said those last words, and spun out of the lot. He wore an irritated face, but he still left it.

\--------

Lamar was the one who left the most messages today, so Franklin decided to answer one of his first. It was rambling, he was drunk, and angry. Talking about fake nigga’s who ain’t homies. Franklin sat outside his Aunt’s and his place, on the ground, watching the people walk by, and chop run back and forth trying his hardest to chomp the squirrel who stole his food. Franklin noticed Lester call him for something; he ignored it and kept building up his energy to call Lamar. He finally pressed dial just as the sun red sun hid behind the buildings.

“Finally nigga, you ain’t shit y’know?” Lamar yelled into his phone.

“Jesus, you tryin to talk to the motherfucking moon? Tone it down you loud nigga.”

“Hey, hey, only real friends can talk to me like that, so… shut the fuck up!” His slurring voice still shouted through the speaker.

“Real friends, you’ve been callin’ me.”

“…Shut up nigga.” Franklin chuckled. “I just have somethin’ I need to say, about you know who.” He could guess.

“Yeah okay, where you wanna meet?” He asked the question just in time to hear someone yell “Get out my way bitch”. Lamar stumbled down the side walk towards Franklin, shoving people out of the way and crisscrossing his legs as he went.

“Where you been nigga! I’m fucked.” He smiled his smile and waited for Franklin to get up from lounging in the grass. Instead he just looked up he held his phone between his knees, gazing at Lamar, he looked like he was fell down a hill, dirty from head to toe.

“How far you been walking?” Lamar shrugged and plopped next to Franklin. Chop finally stopped his hunt and came barreling towards them. He smacked directly into Lamar’s chest, panting. Excited woofs echoed. His Aunt yelled from an open window, “Boy shut that dog up or so help me I’ll throw you both out!”

“Oh no chop you gonna be a real hood dog now.” Lamar held the dog’s face up to his; chop just licked his face in response. He laughed. Still Franklin needed to leave or his aunt wouldn’t shut up. He got up.

“Hey come on, let’s go.” He motioned chop to follow him into his car. Lamar followed the same instructions. The engine revved up, “Drinking in the afternoon?”

“Yup.” Franklin just pulled out and drove away from the house.

“What’d you wanna talk about? What’s so damn important?” He asked, looking over at the stop light. He saw Lamar’s goofy happy-face, turned back to pet Chop. Do I look like that? He wondered. Lamar was fully smiling his teeth showing and his eyes shut. Instead of breaking up the reunion he kept driving. It was nice, he did have the habit of ignoring people, but being with someone was nice. In a way at least.

“Damn you see the ass on that bitch!” He pointed his finger at a woman crossing the street, His drunk bellow stung in the small space. Chop jumped onto the middle console to see what he was pointing at. They both watched her move to the other side.

“Yeah yeah, tone it down nigga, shit.” Franklin shook his ear.

“Not looking at the bitches then?” Lamar pressed, in his mind, an accusation.

“Just shut up for now, I’m going to the beach.” Chop recognized that last word and like Lamar caused ear pain the small space. They did finally reach the beach, sun had gone now. Drunk people roamed the beach; the sharks would be tasting something good tonight. Lamar and chop ran to the sand as soon as the car parked, he tripped while chop ran on. Franklin walked up to his face down friend. He helped him up, they both looked at the pier, its Ferris wheel illuminated the night. Chop had came steamrolling back after he noticed no one was with him, slamming into Lamar, again sending him to the ground. Getting to a good view of the ocean took some time because of this.

“Y’know I like the sand.” Lamar laid back into their chosen spot, “It moves wit’ you sliding how you want.” He was doing sand angels. Franklin sat to the right of him while Chop lied at his left. Franklin gazed at the ocean, it rolled in and sucked back. He was silent. “Why am I here?”

“You called me.” Franklin repeated.

“Crazy lied to me, he lied to… Michael, that’s his name.” Lamar looked at the stars, or what he could see in spite of the city lights.

“What?” He asked softly.

Lamar sat up, and put his hand on chop’s head. “I was wrong. He, crazy, had been watching us, the both of us, before we even talked to him.”

“What?” This was less soft.

“I was talking to Michael. He got my number, which I’m blaming your for nigga, and we met. He told me that after the jewel job, Trevor talked up some mega hit. He said that he was going use you and me. But we never talked before, not before that shit with stretch.” Lamar explained.

“Wait you never talked with about that merry weather shit?”

“Yeah we did he said that I was going to be in some job, but it came down to you and if you said no you’d call me.” Lamar grabbed Chop, petted him and let him rest in his lap. “It was supposed to make me mad, like you didn’t want me, so I would keep helping him.”

“What the hell?”

“He did move in money bag’s house.” They got played, it fucking sucked.

“Why the fuck did you keep fucking with that asshole?” Lamar stilled, Chop noticed and whined.

“Because…” The word slipped from his mouth before he finished his thought. “Because you stopped talking to me, after you met that rich cracka you fucking dried up. I gave you chop so I thought, like a dipshit, that we was still tight. But nah nigga, you saw bigger and better.” He never looked away. “I thought we’d be in it to the end.”

“The end is dealing meth ‘till we get shot up, you dumb motherfucker. Getting played by washed out niggas, dying before fucking thirty.” Franklin was yelling, “I was trying to do something bigger.”

“Without me, you bitch. You told me-“

“I couldn’t involve you, you saw the tv reports a goddamn military ship was sunk, that’s heavy shit, way, WAAAY, bigger shit that I ever seen. It was fucking crazy. Killing dudes from a fucking vantage point. Helicopter shooting at me, for the second time nigga. The shit they do is too damn much. I didn’t want to involve you.” Franklin turned away. “I couldn’t involve you.” Lamar didn’t stop looking at his face.

“What?”

“I didn’t wanna see you die, you dumbass.” He still looked away. “They got caught up with the fucking government, the next thing we’re supposed to do is attack an agency truck. We’ve been doing government dirty work.” Lamar placed his hand on Franklin’s shoulder. “Shit went from zero to fucking mach thirty. I’m way in over my head and I’m still living with that asshole. I see nothing from what we’ve doing it makes all the effort and stress pointless. We get jack shit and still we gotta do it.”

“So you ain’t rich?” Franklin gave him the worst look of hatred he was able to muster. “Shit nigga just a joke.” He huffed and fell onto his back. Lamar joined him in the sand.

“So Trevor got what he wanted, so what you want?” Lamar said nothing. He placed his hand on Franklin’s face and moved into a kiss. It was short and simple. Just their lips pressing together. They separated, still lying in the sand. Lamar mumbled something along the lines of I gotta go. Franklin grabbed his arm and held him to the sand. They looked at each other. When Lamar did still Franklin got on top of him, straddling. “This right? This is what you were promised?” Lamar looked frantic. “Trevor is a lot of things while drunk n high, guarded ain’t one of them.”

“What? No, we, you never done anything like this nigga.” Lamar looked scared. While straddling Franklin just forgot the past and leaned down for another kiss. Simple again.

“I don't know what we are Lamar.” He paused, “But I know this is one of them.” He grabbed him for another kiss but chop jumped into the fray. Giving space between the two men. Franklin rolled off and they watched the dim stars until chop decided it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do in fact know the ending but I was wrong about the number of chapters to get there. But if you like do comment or even if you think I suck ass at writing feed back is nice, any, like at all, write something pls. But even if I say that, kudos are awesome and I want to say thank you to the people who did so. You rock.


	8. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back you'll never be rid of me hahahaha, :D. But really if you kept up with this fic or you decide to spend time to read everything I wrote. To returning readers I love you. Never stop being amazing. And as always for ever and ever I hope you enjoyed this chapter

“Mooom, no I don’t wanna.”

“Were going to and you’ll do it Jimmy.” Amanda turned her strict gaze to him. Tracey followed behind the mom and son duo. They settled, into a bar, in a booth just across from a large TV. She sat next to her mom. The waiter seemed antsy, but regardless he came over and gave them menus. He was leaning back when he gave Tracey her menu.

“I can get booze? Huh, hey can I get a gin and tonic.” For a vegan place they really knew the consumer base of Los Santos.

“Tracey, that’s a little…”

“S’okay mom, I can handle it.” She reassured her mom and looked over the menu. Does fake pork taste like real pork? She thought, well hopefully it does. Jimmy never got his call from his crush, it made him irritable. Whenever they hanged he checked his phone and sent texts. It was sort of desperate, but Tracey could sympathize she pursued dick with futility the same way. She was ready to order so when the scared looking waiter came back she spoke first, “I’ll take the fake pork sandwich, easy on the sauce.” she grabbed her drink and started emptying the glass.

“I’d like it if you didn’t drink in front of me.”

“Then I guess I shouldn’t get a rum n coke.” Jimmy was looking Tracey. He ordered a hero sub or something like that. What the hell would be the point its vegan, it’d be ALL fake meat.

“Nah it’s all good mom.” She continued to slam the alcohol back.

“Jesus, Michael’s to blame for that.”

“Hehehe if you wanna be one sided about it…”

“What?” Tracey shrugged and Amanda dropped it. Their mom had called them to “talk” which meant maybe some heart to heart; maybe some free liquor and food, pretty good either way. After their mom ordered, the questions started. “What have you two been doing?” Jimmy looked at Tracey, pleading for some silence.

“Well Jimmy’s been mackin’ with the dude dad wreaked that house with-.”

“Tracey keeps talking to dad, check her phone she sent a text to him before you came.” Jimmy was throwing his hands about, “She’s Judas mom.” He thought to cover his own ass.

“Okay one at a time James you first.”

“Uh well nothing really Tracey’s still talking to dad, that’s it really.”

“Oh, okay then, well Tracey what did you say?”

“That guy dad roped into his crimes, Jimmy’s been kissing him.”

“NO, Shut up.”

“It’s okay Jimmy.” Amanda calmed her son down. She looked at her children they were infuriated with each other. Perfectly willing to damn the other to get on top. “Well, fuck” she thought. “So you like him that criminal?”

“He’s not that bad, I mean he’s not as bad as dad.” Jimmy affirmed his feelings for Franklin.

“Just doesn’t return your calls?” She was leaning on her fist, looking at him.

“Fuck you Tracey.”

“Ah, okay enough.” Amanda stopped the argument and they waited for their food. Jimmy was steaming glaring at Tracey. He mouthed “Fucking bitch” at her. Tracey ignored it.

“So mom how’s Fabien?” She looked at her mom.

“He’s… like he’s always been.” Tracey raised an eyebrow at that response. “Ugh anyway what else is there?”

“Hmm, Uncle Trevor moved in with dad.” The other two stopped chewing and stared at Tracey.

“What?” a dual response.

“That’s what dad told me, he moved in; put his clothes in with yours, mom.”

She sat slacked jawed. “Our house… our fucking house, he allowed that low life into our house, my bed. That prick, he’s going to-” she trailed off.

“Holy crap I didn’t think it’d actually happen.” Jimmy put his hand on Amanda’s. Tracey just emptied her glass.

“Not a big deal right? It’s like when we lived that motel.”

“Not the same.”

“Eh, felt the same.”

“Tracey!”

“Well what do think I’d say mom?” The two went back and forth, Jimmy bit into his fake meat sandwich, and he then didn’t bite into it again. The TV was loudly showcasing a breaking news story; an armored car had been attacked. Three assailants, who looked familiar.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Tracey looked at him; his neck turned right watching the TV. They watched; the three people were now gunning down police officers. They matched the figures of the men they knew. A helicopter came into the fray.

“You see this is why I never wanted you to be around that dirty low life. He brought us hell.” They watched the mayhem go down. “Jimmy do you really want a guy like that?” Wow their mom was really Los Santos, didn’t even care her son like dudes. Hmm she wasn’t a too much of a terrible person. Yay for the small-big wins.

“Well I like him, when we hang its fun. He tolerates me.”

“Hitting the cream of the crop Jimmy.”

“Are you any better you slut.”

“If I fuck dudes it’s because I want to, and they want to. If that makes me a slut then eat my ass little bro.”

“Tracey!” Her mom repeated the same tone. She chuckled, and Jimmy squinted, maybe that was a glare. Amanda turned her attention to Jimmy. “Look at what they’re doing.” She pointed at the TV. “They kill because they like it.”

“Maybe, but it still made us rich right?”

Amanda said nothing the mayhem of the TV flickered across their eyes. “That’s not the type of person I want you around.” She looked sternly at them both. “Either of you, you will never be happy.” She looked at their faces her eyes were watering. “You will never be happy. Promise me you’ll never do what I did.”

“Mom...” Jimmy started

“PROMISE ME! Please.” She begged them. They agreed and she left without waiting for the order to come in. They watched her leave holding her face.

“Tracey” Jimmy started to ask something. “Do you think I have a chance?”

“Mmm I have no idea Jimmy, really I don’t, but he wasn’t completely put off right?” She smiled at her brother. They continued their lunch and watched the men they loved commit acts of murder and chaos.

\---------

Trevor was always next to Michael. They did the mission together, went off without much turbulence. But something stuck at the back of his mind. Why the fuck are the FIB so interested in him? He could watch the surface but nothing below that. It’s the limit of methed out spies. They went to lunch together after the government hit. Michael looked happy, it was odd. He cheerfully ordered, leaving Trevor to mumble salad. Their orders were coming in the mean time they talked about the hit. “Fuck me, I didn’t think we could pull it off.”

“Why so damn happy sugar tits? We got jack shit.”

“Pfft whatever this showed that we could do something big like before.” Michael twirled his straw around the glass in front of him. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Yeah I guess.” Trevor dropped his questioning.

__________

“I saw you on TV nigga.”

“Goddamn it I told you, I didn’t want to see you get blown apart.” Franklin thrust his glass to Lamar. They were at the familiar bar.

“I know. Fuck, just tryin’ to say it was cool.”

“Oh… thanks man.” Franklin bowed his head.

“Man screw you, so are you out of the government fist?” Lamar asked.

“Fuck if I know nigga. These motherfuckers are too much. I just move along with they want.” Lamar gave his condolences by a shoulder pat. “What about last time?”

“We’ll deal with that when you aren’t tied to crazy cracka and his bitch.”

“Fuck you man.” He sighed. “Okay fine, what do you think we could do?”

“Jesus nigga I just wanted a hang out no business.”

“Lamar…” Franklin looked angered but his friend held his boisterous face.

“Just fucking with you. Shit I mean I dunno what the hell to give you. I see you fucking with G dudes, the shit I got is tiny.” Lamar shrugged. “I got something in my mind but to small right now, just a recipe nigga.”

“OK, so no business talk… just us.” When he said that Lamar became antsy.

“Franklin…” He looked to his friend. “I ain’t got shit, bye!”

“Sit your damn ass down.” He yelled his command, not caring about the looks he was getting. Lamar obliged and remained still, still smiling. “I wanna talk about that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really, I remember.” Franklin toyed with the straw in his glass, looking at Lamar. “I meant what I did. You want me so I want you.”

Lamar held his smirk, he dragged his thumb up and down the glass in front of him. “Sounds kind of gay.”

“Damn it Lamar.”

“Yeah you gay,” He held his palm to Franklin’s face as he tilted his head back to drink the entire glass. “Me too I guess.”

“I’m not gay… I don’t think.”

“We kissed.” Lamar asserted

“Yeah yeah, doesn’t mean we’re not straight.” Franklin working through the thought out loud. “Wait that does mean… I’m not straight…” They looked at each other holding a comfortable silence. Lamar was the first to chuckle and then Franklin joined.

“Shit I dunno what the hell to say.”

“Nothing I guess.” They again settled into their silence. After some sips on the cocktail in his hand Franklin asked. “Uh so do you wanna go on a date?”

“Nigga you gay.” He chuckled to himself and answered. “I guess but what the hell else would we do that we haven’t already?”

“You remember?” Franklin held his glass half way his mouth interested by Lamar’s response.

“Suppose I do nigga, what do you think I’d say?” Lamar proposed his question.

“Some dumb shit about the hood and then say you don’t get down like that.” Franklin answered. He gazed at his friend, bearing his teeth with a grin.

“Okay then sure that’s what I’d say, then you fell into my trap.”

“Your trap? Shit is dumb as hell.” Franklin laughed. They held eye contact; no looking away they both knew what they wanted. Franklin moved into a kiss and put his arms around Lamar and pressed their faces together.

“The fuck you doin’? It ain’t gay bar.”

Franklin paused leaving their faces centimeters apart. “No, but it ain’t straight either.” And he grabbed the back of Lamar’s head more firmly. Lamar was feeling around his mouth dragging his tongue around Franklin’s teeth. They gasped after breaking away. “Lester has some jobs for me, and do you wanna join?”

Lamar’s eyes light up. “Yeah I do! But who the fuck is Lester?” Franklin smiled and held him tighter.

\----------

“My plan got fucked up.”

“You can fix it right?” Michael shrugged the point off and continued to prepare his dinner.

“Oh yeah sure, but no doubt your cooking’s more important.” Trevor stared at Michael. “It’s fitting, baby.”

“Fuck… shut up, I wanted pork chops despite your stupid nickname.” Trevor watched him cook the food. The outdoor area gave a pretty good place for a barbecue. Trevor paddled around the pool and splashed around, like a child. He floated front up and waited, slowly drifting around the corners of the pool. Naked of course, Michael fucked his entire family as a result of their actions so he enjoyed the fallout. The ass grew closer to him. They spent most nights in each other’s arms. So his full monty swim continued until Michael was done. “I’m meeting someone tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah who?” Trevor walked out of the pool, water dripping down his body.

“Nobody that’s interesting to you.”

“But not one your little government friends, right?” Michael paused.

“No just someone you get to know from being in Los Santos as long as I have.” Trevor examined him and decided to just let it go. He sat on the poolside chairs and waited for his meal. Michael put the plate into his hands. They quietly ate the pork together. Trevor noticed it tasted good, just the right amount of BBQ sauce. The sun became red, their figures elongated.

“Have you talked to your son?

“Huh? No I didn’t.”

“Really?” Trevor sat up cutting the meat into small pieces. “I’d say your son needs you.”

“What did he say?” Michael wanted to know more about what his son and daughter were doing.

“Not gonna say just be less of a dick.” Michael scoffed and they continued their dinner. “You know it’s important to gain trust by not telling everyone what you’ve been told.” Michael just let the info sweep across the pool and they sat eating and enjoying the Los Santos evening view.

\----------

Franklin’s car held him and Lamar, they sped down the streets. The first date had yet to happen instead he invited Lamar to a job. It was the best way to make sure he knew Franklin cared about him. An hour or two watching some movie wouldn’t be as intense. Maybe that’s why none of his previous relationships completely worked out.

“That dude know you letting me help?”

“Naw he don’t, so what he don’t know don’t matter, right?” Franklin reassured him, and continued to drive. The call he repeatedly ignored was an opportunity. Lester wanted someone dead; simple, at least he thought so.

“This y’know good?”

“Yeah pretty sure, Michael and him killed Jay Norris.”

“Whaaat? They did a public execution? Fuck, I’d feel more comfortable knowing he a complete psycho.” Franklin nodded and the continued to the destination. “So aside from killing what’s in it for you?”

“Stocks.”

Lamar replied. “Huh... some real white collar shit. What your ass wanted.” He drifted into his thoughts.

The parking complex came into view; Franklin drove them to the second level, looking at the hotel. “I’m gonna go up and look out you take the shot when it good.” Lamar nodded. Frank ran up the ramp and the two watched the doors of the hotel. The guards did their rounds obscuring the windows. Lamar held the same rifle Franklin had when he did the Trevor job, he held onto it. It was in good quality and did the job more than adequately. “You getting ready?”

“Ready!” Lamar was excited. “I got this, watch me nigga.” Franklin grinned as he looked out over the wall. The target was exiting the building, before Franklin could say anything his head had been flung back and red splattered the guard behind him.

He reacted quickly “We gotta go.” He sent his message through the radio and ran down to the car; Lamar was already in it and they sped off. Losing the guard detail was easy, but Franklin noticed Lamar had said nothing. “That would have been hard but you gotta say something Lamar, I didn’t know what was happening ‘til it happened.” He laid out his advice for his friend.

“I didn’t even fully commit before the bullet left.” He finally said something. “It was so easy, think your gun needs fixing…”

“Yeah it… it is easy.” Franklin stared at the road they were zooming down the exits of the city to make sure the filth had left. The mountains loomed in view when Franklin decided that was far enough. “This is the sort of shit I do.”

Lamar cut him off by grabbing his hand, Franklin looked to the passenger seat, and he looked not stressed but interested. He gave the same look when he was planning his hood defying jobs. “Naw it’s all good I got this.” He looked at his friend and the day filtered out to leave them in the starlight. Franklin could only guess what his friend was thinking but he shut up and held Lamar’s hand. The night deepened and they left the mountains to go back to streetlights.

\--------------

Michael still agonized over the idea of contacting his son, Trevor had said something about him, but he didn’t know what. He drove around the beach area taking in the young hot bodies roaming the sand. The morning gave him time to think about what to say to his son, he knew the boy never woke early. His feet sank into the sand as he walked to the water. He stood knee deep and watched the tide slowly sink him, pulling and pushing the sand. The simple action of the ocean calmed him enough to make the call.

“Dad?” Jimmy voice was groggy he had been woken up. “What the hell?”

“Jimmy I wanted to talk to you. We haven’t said anything since, that time.”

“Dad… I don’t wanna talk to you, just leave me alone.”

“James.” Michael raised his voice, “Just meet me at Vespucci beach okay? Forget what happened I want said, will you do that son?” The final word, it stuck out more than anything in Jimmy’s mind. He agreed and soon he stood in front of his father’s sedan.

“Dad you look-” Michael had been dressed by the finest stylist to ever come from sandy shores; he was in a white turned yellowed muscle shirt and low shorts that came to his knees. “Like uncle T.”

“What? I- what?” Michael looked down and took notice of his clothes for the last weeks he never bothered to look through his closet instead letting Trevor rummage through the pile and set out whatever he wanted. “Oh…” Michael stared down at his body. He moved to the hood of his car and sat down. “Trevor told me that you have been going through some hard times.”

Jimmy instantly became frantic. “No, no, not at all. There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Its Franklin right? That’s why you’ve been down.” Michael knew enough to press his son.

“No, fuck you dad if all you’re gonna do is call me a fag then fuck you!” Jimmy stomped to his car before-

“You stupid little shit. What’s that do, when you say that crap? Huh? It makes you feel good? You like him or not?” Michael yelled at his son, it wasn’t what he wanted but the shit James said warranted some sort of response.

“Fuck you!”

“You can’t say that to me.” Jimmy still hung at the side of his car, engaging his dad. “Tell me what the fuck you want.”

“Okay! I like him, Franklin the criminal you got involved with.”

“Because you were stupid enough to get a truck without me or your mom involved.”

Jimmy’s lips grew into a line, “I didn’t want to-“He looked to the ground. “I’m tired of living off you I wanted to do something by myself. But like that mattered I still fucked up.”

“Jimmy just tell me this stuff, Tracey does.”

“That’s because Tracey trusts you.”

“Do you not?”

“No, I don’t not even trust mom.” Jimmy glared at his dad, “I tell her stuff what I think she can handle but nothing else and Tracey does the same.”

“Why? I love you both but-“

“You aren’t good parents, fuck if I care how that sounds, you suck. Dad you never should have been a father.” Michael stood staring at his son. His back was straight and meant what he said. Jimmy got into his car and peeled out.

\------------

One of the perks of the assassination was a new crib, as he moved out his Aunt spewed bullshit but he ignored it. He finally was alone. He spent the mornings strutting around in his place, cock out and waiting for the sun, the kitchen over looked an awesome view of Los Santos. He heard chop bark excitedly around the new place, he felt happy, and the big space let him relax. The front door clicked and Lamar walked in. “Wuh! Nigga what the fuck.”

“What the fuck to you, why the hell you got keys.” Franklin was holding himself to keep his modesty.

“Why the hell you buck ass naked?” Franklin stood wide eyed in front of his friend. He was on the verge of smiling but he held it in. “Showing the white bitches what grows in the hood?”

“Goddamn stay here, I’ll go get dressed.” He walked past Lamar but he grabbed him. His arm was firmly in Lamar’s. “The hell?”

“You like free flopping?”

“Yeah when I’m alone …it’s relaxing.” Frank still held his hands around his sensitive bits. “I’mma go get dressed.” He left Lamar’s grasp and went down to the closet. His phone was sitting on the ground as he pulled the clothes on. Jimmy had called again. He chose again to ignore it, but he saw a text entitled “My dad knows”. Franklin calmly walked up to the main floor. Lamar was standing at the top of the stairs “Man what did you want?”

“Nothin’ I told that dude, Lester? About me helping and he said it was okay so I got keys to this place. I was just gonna look at it. I didn’t expect your bare ass.”

“You told him?”

“Yup, nothing bad happened.”

“Fuck man it was ok yeah but think. Just once, before you do something.” Franklin walked to the kitchen. “So he wanted to give you this too?”

“Uh uh I asked him what you got.” Franklin hung his head to the side to give him a look. “Yeah that right you cheap bitch, you don’t all this to yourself.”

“I gotta go out”

“Okay imma crash anyway, see ya.” Lamar walked down to Franklin’s bed. Apparently that’s where he would sleep. Franklin got into his car and read the text from Jimmy. “My dad asked about I told him, that I suppose I like you but nothing else. So the prick knows about my feelings.” He slowly out the vehicle into gear and drove off to see his partner’s son.


	9. Settled in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you enjoy this chapter

Franklin pushed the shifter into park looking at the early morning crowd; he was at the beach, to his left the shadow of the Ferris wheel stretched. The people he saw consisted of joggers and partiers getting up and stumbling back to their vehicles. Jimmy pulled into the parking lot. After some correspondence James De Santa asked him to meet here, for some reason. He walked up to the red head. “Do you like me?” He blurted out; Franklin quickly shoved his hand over jimmy’s mouth.

“Shh, stop. The hell?” He held his face staring into Jimmy’s eyes, intently. He moved his eyes past him to his car and led them to it.

As they got in Jimmy asked again. “Do you like me?”

Franklin thought about it for several seconds, looked into Jimmy’s eyes and said “I dunno.”

“What?” He was taken aback.

“I don’t know, man. It’s just when we kissed it weren’t that bad but that’s it. Fuck, you think on your toes and see how far you get.” Franklin said his part.

Jimmy sat there for minutes; they rolled on getting more and more unsettling. It was like… sinking. He finally said something. “So, what? Do you want to do something then?”

“Naw man I just, you, you’re not… maybe you can get something else right? We-” He motioned between the two. “Ain’t really anything so go-“

“We’re nothing yet, but I think-“

“Man I don’t know what you want, naw I do but it’s just…”

“Look I like you, ok? I want to make you feel the same.” It was what he feared that this white boy’s infatuation would extend beyond a fetish for the hood. Franklin turned his stare to the sea. First what would Lamar say, or rather do, and then what would Michael say.

“Okay man I get you but, I’m not available.” Jimmy looked down. “Alright?

“What? You said-“

“Ok I’ll be the first to say what I tell you ain’t the truth.” He grabbed Jimmy’s shoulders. “Okay? Maybe I like or I don’t. Or maybe you like me or you don’t. But still we just friends.”

“We’re still friends?”

“Yeah man no doubt, we friends okay?” Franklin’s hopeful face glanced to the whiteboy. His eyes were held wide, the whites showing. Jimmy placed his hands on Franklin’s at his shoulders. He nodded.

“Okay man, sorry, I guess…” He broke away from the grasp and slide into the driver’s seat. “I just like you.” Franklin leaned back too.

“I got that but like I said I’m not open.” He looked forward at the rolling ocean. “So what was that bout your dad?”

“My dad knows about me liking you.”

“Does he know about-”

“No it didn’t look like he did, he was more looking for answers.” OK so Michael don’t know he tongued his boy, that’s good. “I didn’t even tell uncle T. I mean liking a guy it’s…”

“Weird?”

“Cool? I dunno when I met you I liked hanging; I really wanted to impress you. Then I liked being with you, you listened to me, it was nice.”

“I get that.” Frank still looked forward. “I gotta go, but I will call you Jimmy.” He nodded his head and opened the door. Jimmy copied and quickly stood by his car looking at Franklin. “See you man.” He smiled and walked to his car.

\-------

Michael had went to the nearest Ponsonbys and changed into something befitting where he was going. The sun had moved only slightly since the beach. Overall the experience was good, he did his thing, cracked heads, but he got to meet his idol. He stopped at the gate to his mansion, taking in the front. Time went on and he opened the door. Trevor got from lounging on the couch and stood at the step leading down to the kitchen looking ahead to the entrance. Taking in the blue dapper man of his bed and asked, “How was your meeting?”

“It was good.”

“Yeah? Still talking to people without me?” He walked closer, his shoulders hunched.

“What? Eh whatever, it wasn’t anything you would want to do.”

Trevor placed his hand on his heart, “Oh blessed be he thinks about me.”

“It’s not even mid morning, go back to sleep.” Michael waved dismissal.

“You ain’t leaving this, I want to talk.”

“I don’t, so end it.” Michael turned away to slip of his shoes.

“Jesus you do this Mandy? That why she left you.” He shouted.

“Shut up. Why the hell would I take you?” Michael reacted.

“Why wouldn’t you? We’re together.” Trevor moved forward, their chests were closing in together.

Michael slide back to the front door open behind him. “It’s the same person; I don’t need you getting in the way.”

“In the way of what, M’dear?”

“Movies, I meet with Solomon Richards.”

“Who the fuck is that?”

“A legend.” Trevor glared at his lover. “We aren’t fucking sewed together, I can do things without you. He just wanted me to help him.”

“No no, Mikey couples-” Trevor put special emphasis on each attribute, “share, talk, and work together” he rushed closer and slide his arms around Michael. His mouth was to his ear, holding Michael in a tight constricting hug. “They most defiantly do not lie to each other.” His lips were tightly pressed to Michael’s ear. “You hear me? They don’t fucking lie.”

“Christ Trevor dial it the fuck down.” Michael showed a pained expression trying to wiggle away.

“You sneak off in this morning. Constantly, doing shit without me. How do I know your aren’t just going to blow it all off again.”

“I don’t need a fucking watchdog.” He still struggled.

“Now, I have tried to be patient, very fucking patient. Letting things go, when really, I don’t need to. Short fuse here Mikey, and it’s gotten fucking shorter.” The squeeze tightened with his spiel. “I tried to get you in the game; all that did me was waste fucking time. You dicks in blue have got to explain it all one of these days.” Trevor broke away with a shove and flung his phone at Michael. After the area was vacated Michael grabbed the phone to see a new missed call from Dave Norton. He looked to his kitchen, with anger. He slammed the front door shut and walked to the kitchen.

“This is why you got a goddamn bug up your ass?” He walked straight up to Trevor and waved the phone at his face. “I fucking told you I don’t know how to stop them.”

“Well then, fine situation your fatass got me in.”

“You hypocrite, you never gave me a choice when you called the shots. You wanted in, you fucking joined me.” Michael bellowed. “Did a fine job making sure it was just us.”

“That was you; can’t blame the wind when you light the fire. Besides you wanted it, you said you loved the excitement.”

“Same to you, we didn’t need to fuck, but we did. We wanted it, all of this. You and me, all we got baby.” He stared hard into Trevor. “You fuck me, I fuck you.” Michael did the same as Trevor and closed the area between them. “I got things that don’t need you, deal with it.”

“Deal with what? You seeing that twat Norton.”

Michael narrowed his eyes, “What do you- how do you know that?”

“Simple guess. Don’t leave your phone if you don’t want people looking through it.”

“Bullshit, it’s those damn meth heads you fool around with.”

“What?” Similarly to Michael he couldn’t get away, the counter stopped any leeway. Michael had a meeting with Lamar, hood kid that Franklin was friends with. In which he learned, but nothing more than surface details. The kid was obviously left in the dark, and had holes in what he did know.

“Lamar. We sat down and “hung out”. Told me what I needed to know.” Trevor looked down to Michael and put all his strength into a shove. Michael was pushed into the sink.

“What did he say?” Trevor was yelling.

“You fucker.”

Trevor grabbed the neck of Michael’s suit and shook, “What the fuck did he say?”

“You crept on us. You watch Franklin and him, before you weaseled your way to them. Then he told me you used him to get info on me through Franklin. Maybe asking Frank was too obvious for you. It’s creepy y’know stalking unsuspecting kids like that.” Michael had been waiting himself to use what he learned. Trevor completely sidestepped the remark.

“That’s it? Yeah I kept an eye you and your people. I had years to make up. See Mikey I never like to be left out.” Trevor needed to know how much had been exposed.

“What do you want?”

“Oh that easy isn’t? You my flabby prince.” He smirked as he spoke.

“So you needed spies for that?”

“Again I needed to make up time, see how you changed. Thankfully you’re the same fuck up I feel in love with.”

“So that’s it me? What about Amanda our kids. You really think I would leave for you?” Michael thought about it. At the end of it what he did now was fulfilling. Things were heading his way the Solomon gig was legit and exactly what he wanted. It had only happened because of what lead to this situation. still he loved his kids even if they didn’t. “I don’t think-“

“Well don’t think, you already choose haven’t you? You can still see them. Not asking you to abandon ship.”

“That’s not possible anymore.” The only one who still was with him is Tracey and so much is working against her. “Maybe it’s better this way, for them.” His voice waivered as he spoke, eyes tilted down. He did look up, at Trevor. His man, his past, the only thing here. “I’m making fucking breakfast.”

Trevor stood back, looked to fridge and said, “I want bacon.”

“Make it yourself.”

\---------

Breakfast had been awkward and uncomfortable. Most sober get-togethers between them was like this. But Trevor couldn’t deny he enjoyed it. It was a simple aspect for the two. Silent togetherness it showed him that they could do this. The relationship thing. He did have to make his own bacon but that didn’t matter Michael was breaking down; looking for people to blame and ways out of the hole he put himself into. Things were going his way, in a way. The government thing was disconcerting but he didn’t know the full implications. Dave Norton, what is he? Attempts to track him down always failed.

The government surprisingly was hard to monitor. What to do, what to do. Obviously the answer is to be more involved with what Michael’s doing. What he had been doing in sandy shores completely left his mind. The only thing was to get more proactive as a couple. He needed to know why Lamar would squeal to Michael.

“Hey homie! Wanna get together?”

“What? Man I dunno…” He could hear voices in the back ground. “It’s not the best time.”

“To hell with that! I’ll be there!”

“What? No! Just hang on-“He hung up, his truck had been sitting in front of Bahama Mamas. In the dark the pink neon glared of the orange hood. He had been waiting to make the call, 25 minutes; it was enough time for them to talk about what they wanted to talk about. Lamar, Franklin, and Jimmy. Just what were the three little piggy’s talking about?

\-------

Tracey spent some of her time shopping. And really why wouldn’t she? It’s fucking Los Santos beautiful city for beautiful people, and occasionally their psycho killer father. She walked by the Los Santos Theatre waving at the excited tourist taking their best pictures. Jimmy wasn’t talking to anybody, she could only guess that was because he had been burned by his crush. He took it pretty damn hard, she tried her best to sympathize; it was like when she was 13 and the guy she wanted called her gross. Hurt and a little angry. Well that was what Jimmy probably felt what she felt was hurt and fucking angry. Probably shouldn’t kick people in the chest, sets a bad mood for middle school. She was about to walk into the tattoo parlor when she got a call, her mother. “Mom? What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing much but Tracey will you come talk with me? I’m at the same place as last time.”

She agreed and leisurely walked to the bus. Their last meeting was weird. Yelling and stuff, just a bad vibe all around. She looked at the restaurant bearded men walked in and out, yup this was the place. Her mom was sitting at a booth again, already ordered and ready to go.

“So mom, hey.” She sat down and accepted the menu from a different waiter from last time who still looked antsy. Maybe her mom had got some kind of bad rep.

“Hi Tracey.” That was it their greeting. She ordered a salad.

“What’s going on? Is like something important gonna happen?”

“Your dad leaving me.” Tracey gave a face. She didn’t really know what to say. So she said her heart.

“I think he loves us too much. Like we still talk and whatever. So I still think he wants us to be a family.”

“Did you know I caught him inside Trevor?”

“What! Mom eww no I didn’t know that.” She scrunched her face, her dad naked and having sex, a bad thought while eating or not.

“I caught them mid action. I just couldn’t believe that. My bed our house. I told him that it was the anniversary of our meeting.”

“Oh wow, that’s like intense mom. Damn.”

“It was a lie I don’t fucking remember when we met. But I wanted him to know. I want him get that I have always wanted what’s best for him and us. I was there, am there for him and us.”

“But mom was Trevor like that bad? Having you all was good for me. I remember giggling when uncle T played with me.” Amanda forked around her salad, thinking about what to say.

“Tracey if it came down to it, do you think your father would choose you?”

“Yeah, I think so. I mean he fucked with my party on the boat, but like I’m pretty sure he was just doing what he needed to do to protect me in his mind. And then the fame or shame thing, I get he tried to protect me I mean I was annoyed when that happened and still am. But like seeing what he does on the news scares me. Watching him get shot at makes me scared.”

“You see that’s it Tracey, them in situations like that it what they want. Regardless of what we want, they want to shoot and live like there no tomorrow, but that’s leaves us out in the dark waiting for the call to identify their burnt dead husks.” Tracey noticed tears forming in her mother’s eyes. “I never knew what was happening. When I got the call from Dave that your father died my heart hurt so much I dropped to the ground. The man I loved died. Died without thought about his children, you! Tracey you and James were nothing. But then I learn it was a ruse to make sure the phone records were correct. It was infuriating, treated as a pawn.”

“Mom…”

“No Tracey you need to hear this, Jimmy does too. He wants what has happened we are nothing more than a letdown. A goddamn rock weighing him down. If he got, no if they got what they wanted they would go until they died. Not at the end of their lives but from a gun. No stopping full charge ahead. That’s what your dad told me once. We aren’t what you think we are to him.” Amanda took her daughter’s hand and held it. “Tracey it’s obvious but I have known your dad longer than you. He does not want us, it’s him. That killer that is the dream your father has.”

Tracey shook her head; she remembered being loved by both of them. Her childhood was about uncle T and dad making her happy. They took care of her. “No mom I don’t like that. I mean whatever to what has happened. I loved being with them. They made me happy, now I’m a little angry but I still think having them and you, is best.”

“Tracey you have to know that if it comes down to it, your father will not choose you.” That statement was unsettling but it couldn’t be wholly denied. Her dad had not talked to her since their meeting. At most it was texts nothing more.

\----------

Franklin had driven back to his now apparently occupied apartment by Lamar; he stopped by Up-n-Atom Burger and got them food. On his way back he thought Jimmy. They had kissed and he did promise to call but that never happened. He didn’t want to call him; he didn’t want to call anybody. It was an empty promise. That maybe wasn’t fair to the white boy, but he couldn’t commit in spite of what had happened. He didn’t have any contact with anyone like that in a while. That might be why what happened had happened. He never thought about dudes like that other than Lamar. Or really other than random porn stars but that was different than flesh and blood he knew. Thoughts while jerking off differed from actual actions. When they kissed, Jimmy and him. It was really nothing at the time. He was cool to hang with but he really needed to impress and that could only be handled in small doses.

He did enjoy what they did though; framing it as humouring a desperate wouldn’t be cool. The problem would be that he had already had deeper feelings for Lamar. The two had already done something. He couldn’t remember what happened other than waking up next to Lamar with no clothes. Too drunk to remember the night but they had done something. His relationship with Lamar is important; it could make him smile during a bus ride. They were together as friends for so long this next step felt special. But Jimmy hung in the back. His red head willing to please.

He pulled into the driveway of the house. He walked down to feed Chop who had been sleeping. He was kicking his feet, running while sleeping. After filling his bowl chop jumped awake and ran to the food. Franklin heard slobbering as he walked to the main entrance. The kitchen was empty; Lamar still was sleeping, so he went down. He opened the door to be presented ass. Lamar slept with the blankets under him holding his pillow like a partner. Franklin didn’t know how to wake him up so he left that to chop. The dog jumped at the opportunity. He rolled onto Lamar’s back and barked in general but Lamar would hear it the most.

“What the fuck!” He shoved back to what ever had awoken him. Chop regained stability and roamed around the bed jumping into Lamar’s legs and back.

“Hey I got breakfast.”

“Nah fuck that let me sleep.” Lamar wanted to keep his pleasant dreams going.

“It’s 3. Get up nigga.”

“Whoa shit, the hell I’ve been-” Lamar got from his sleep to be confronted by Franklin. “Getting good sleep.” he smiled at Franklin he didn’t cover himself he just let himself hang free like there was nothing about it that wouldn’t make him hard. So Frank said hi and walked upstairs. Lamar in turn rummaged through the closet that was there, his clothes had yet to arrive. He settled on an outfit, they felt somewhat loose but they covered him.

The burger that awaited him sat on the kitchen counter. Franklin was shifting through messages on his phone. Chop was circling the pool. “So what’s going on?”

“Nothing I guess it just I’ve been thinking about us.”

“So what you think?”

“You want this, right?” Franklin searched the area around himself anticipating a reaction he had become used to.

“Yeah. Why else would we move to the damn hills?” Lamar sat down biting into his burger. “I mean what else is there nigga? We like each other good enough reason to keep seeing each other. Pretty damn sure most relationships are like that. We like each other bam! We live together.”

Most couples don’t move into together that quickly. Well if they wanted to end up hating each they do. They spent time together get to know each enough to ignore the annoying things the other did. Franklin knew after one time, one time which he couldn’t even remember. That blank spot will always stand out. They kissed and then nothing he had no memories or pieces of memories to help him. Like Lamar he was pretty sure they had. You don’t wake naked next to someone if you were just friendly spooning. It was just an excuse. “Eat your damn burger I wanna go do something.”

“Really- cause- I really- want to- do- some-“He tried to eat and talk results not good.

“Just eat nigga you’re making me out of breath.” Franklin watched him chew the food. It was boring; at least chop running around chasing birds again meant there was something else to look at. They had fucked as far as he could tell, it was awhile ago. But the blank space in his memory, what did actually happened? So what was this nigga like in the sack? He wanted to get to know more about the sexual Lamar that he didn’t remember. But that can’t happen without help. Lamar finally did swallow his food making him alone with Franklin. He sat at the edge of the table looking at the view he was granted.

“So what you wanna do?” Lamar leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling as he spoke. “Cause I got an idea I’d wanna try out.” Maybe the help would be sooner than thought.

“What idea?”

“Me you and hands nigga. All over each other.” Franklin lifted his gaze. The couch was behind Lamar, he was staring at it. “Yeah, there.” With that they walked over the couch, the TV was nice pretty big, maybe they could try out refractions new game huge racing game. They stood facing each other looking into each other eyes both anticipated, wanted. But both had no idea the hell to do. “You go first.”

“It was your idea.”

“So you don’t wanna?”

“No dammit, here.” Franklin pulled Lamar into a hug, he stayed still for awhile planning a sequence in his mind. He placed his hand on Lamar’s jean’s waistline and pulled his shirt up to expose his back and stomach. His hands felt around underneath the fabric. They pulled closer, the shirt was pulled up showing his chest. His eyes zigzagged across looking to do something. So he placed his lips to Lamar’s nipple. And the response was...

“What you doing?”

“Something, cause your ass ain’t helping.” His face was still nipple level when he pulled away. “Give some damn feedback.”

“I just did.” Lamar thought it was funny, Franklin not so much. His shirt was still up. He was holding the small of Franklin’s back. He slide his hands down, past the waistband, he circled his fingers around. Warmth from his hands spread across. Franklin put his head on Lamar’s chest. He squeezed with one hand and continued to roam with the other. “Yeah good huh?” Franklin’s head was titled back, a satisfied response. His hand left the boxers to hang on Franklin’s hips.

“We should get to the couch.” Franklin suggested. Lamar nodded and led the two to the read sofa. They lay on their sides, Lamar’s back to the couch. They pressed their lips together, heads tilted to deepen the kiss. Franklin’s arm was beginning to fall asleep. He pulled it out from underneath.

“What?” His was arm occupied with unbuttoning his jeans.

“My hand was-“

“You usually like this? Cause you got a mad look on your face.”

“I’m concentrating.” Lamar leaned on his other hand with an eyebrow cocked.

“Fucking ain’t a test.” He pushed himself to lean over Franklin. “Course I’d ace that bitch.” From the high position he used his free arm to slide his shirt up. The chest he ran his fingers across was defined, more so than he thought. “I thought you was a chunk.” Franklin sat up slightly. He got pushed back down. “Stay there ain’t done.” He was on his knees straddling. He fully pulled the shirt off; the chest now free. Lamar dragged his hands down, leaving them at his belt. It was swiftly undone; free to feel inside. His fingers wrapped around Franklin’s shaft lifting it out. The straddling stopped as he got up to pull Franklins jeans down.

Franklin sat and flipped the boxer’s waistband over his dick. “What are you trying?”

“I dunno, lay back.” He shoved Franklin down again. He positioned himself beside and put his arm underneath Franklin’s neck. He slowly dragged his hand down his chest again. Touching lightly with no pressure, Franklin’s skin pulled into goose bumps. Circling his stomach Lamar reaffirmed his arm around Franklin’s neck and slide his fingers into the boxers. He kept his hand on Franklin. Tightening and releasing creating a continuous sensation. Their eyes finally met after minutes, Lamar hung his lips apart. He didn’t stop the pulsing, pretty damn consistent rhythm. Lamar held the erection between his fingers. With a thumb he rubbed the wet head, the cock twitched, hardening more. Franklin had his head back again gazing at the ceiling; he bucked for more friction “Like it?”

“Huh? What?”

“You like this?” Lamar asked. Thumb still circling. Franklin sat up, he was almost pushed back again. But he grabbed both of Lamar’s hands and pulled up him to his face.

“I should do something too here.” He reached for Lamar’s fly.

“Nah just lay your ass back down and let me have fun.” Lamar smirked at him and pushed him onto his back again. He looked at the shadows on the ceiling again, and chuckled. A hand grabbed his ballsack and did more circles. A light massage. He moaned and moved his hips back and forth. Contact was what he wanted, to get Lamar to go back to his cock. But he wanted Franklin to teeter.

Lamar pulled back to lifted his own shirt off and closed in on Franklin. He placed himself between Franklin's legs. Boxers pulled off free to the world, Lamar grabbed Franklin again. The head leaked more, with his thumb Lamar rubbed the slit back and forth, up and down.

 Lifting his head, Franklin gazed at his friend holding his cock. The motion continued for as long as Lamar wanted. When he was satisfied, he lowered his head down. Precum met his lips; he dragged the head across his mouth. After, he pumped with his hand, his breath giving off heat; sliding his hand from base to tip, a slow motion. Still waiting for the next step Franklin moved his body closer. Finally Lamar's mouth wrap around the head. Tongue mimicking the thumb, he started to suck. The feeling was so warm, Franklin felt his leg tingle. Lamar increased the pressure, his tongue held the bottom of the head, and he continued to slide his hand down the shaft.

 Franklin moaned and thrusted slightly into Lamar's mouth. The sucking ended, Lamar leaned back, cock still pointing to the sky. "How did you learn, that?" Franklin's eyes were closed, he opened them looking up at Lamar.

 "The internet, porn." Lamar shrugged. He laid beside Franklin. Their height was still evident while lying in the couch. Arms wrapped around the shorter man, Lamar stared at the ceiling too, they were still. It was a nice ceiling. He felt his groin be grabbed. Belt then fly was undone, Franklin sat to the side rubbing him through the cloth of his briefs. He lifted up so Franklin could pull off his shorts. Franklin kept on until Lamar hardened in return. Without any more fuss he moved the briefs waistband down and began sucking. He slide his head down until his lips met the base. There wasn't much of a rhythm. He placed his hands on Lamar's hips, continuing. Lamar laid back letting Franklin do what he thought was good. Minutes pass and the sucking stops with a pop. There's a hot feeling on his sack, Franklin's wide tongue moved across. Tongue movements so light so sensual he could feel it to his neck. His head fell back, and he smiles, pulling Franklin up by the shoulders and into a kiss.

 Inside his mouth he feels Franklin roam, he pulls back their lips meet again, then part again. They break and gasp for breath. "It's like we teenagers or something." Franklin is smiling. Lamar's grabs his chin and pecks his lips.

 "Yeah all cutesy and shit." Lamar takes control of the situation again. He guides Franklin back down. Franklin was soft when Lamar grabbed him. Using his free hand he felt his abs, his fingers flowing over the ridges, reaching his pecs his hand moved across Franklin's nipple. In response Franklin lets out a moan. Taking note, Lamar puts his mouth around the nipple. Franklin tilts his head back, his cock stiffening in Lamar's hand, nipple taut from the sucking, his head starts to feel like its tingling. Lamar flicks Franklin’s nipple with the tip of his tongue. Franklin grabs the back of his head pushing him wanting more pressure.

 Lamar begins stroking Franklin, becoming fully hard again. The feeling of feeling a cock harden in his hand makes Lamar’s briefs tighten. With added suction Franklin is reaching his limit, feeling it Lamar slows his strokes. Licking slows to gentle movements. Lamar doesn't stop stroking him but leaves his chest to observe his face. Head tilted back into the cushion, lips parted his breathing is slow, he wants to cum. Franklin's mouth is covered by Lamar. He begins kissing down Franklin's jaw to his neck, there was the biggest explosion of pleasure. Moans fill the room, Franklin can barely hold on. Lamar drags his mouth across Franklin's neck and shoulder. The feeling at the back of Franklin's head reaches the tipping point, he lets a groan and cums onto his own stomach. Cock let go he stands up with a sigh and looks at his friend.

 Lamar laid back his hard on still tenting, hand covered with cum, "You're messy."

\------------------

Afternoon came and was getting settled. Michael sat at his pool, countless nights here looking at the view. A new thing to do for the FiB, crazy shit. More and more, how would someone get out of this? Bail would of course be the first thought to most people, but that would just prove the junkie right. And the pride he had wouldn’t allow that. Brad would come eventually, that is something he could not guarantee what would happen. Before Trevor would kill him and kept the parts presumably, maybe kill Mandy and the kids too. But at the moment he had no idea.

“Hey sugar, and tits.” Trevor made a bang bang motion with his fingers. His entrance for the evening. Michael pulled his shirt together, the buttons still undone.

“What do you want, more bacon?”

“Why you got some?” The sarcasm utterly ignored. “I got something to do, but first somebody’s here to see you. Might wanna looked less shit faced.” He pointed behind him and Tracey emerged from the house.

“Trace? I give me a sec.” He got up, hastily buttoned his shirt and put his flip flops back on.

“Its ok dad I’m not gonna stay long.” He sat back down. “I just wanted to come by and see you. I want to do something, y’know like daddy and me time.” She smiled. “So do you have the time?”

“Yeah sure I do, just not soon.”

“Why not soon, are you doing something?” Tracey’s voice staggered a bit. “Are you doing another shooty thing!?”

“Tracey I don’t do these things because they’re fun.”

“But they are fun right?” She shouted a bit, but pulled it back. “Look daddy I’m want us to be a family again. So like help me out.”

“I will, I talked to Jimmy. I am, ok?” She took that and they made some small catch up. But her face held an expression that could have only come from Amanda.

“Pathetic.” Trevor had come out to the pool, he watched them the entire time. “That went straight to 60, of course she was already at 30 before she came.”

“Didn’t you have to go? Push yourself onto more dipshits?”

“Admitting something there?”

“Peas in a pod prick.” They didn’t look at each other during the back and forth.

“I’m a voyeur I love watching the young and the dickless.”

“You never turn it off huh? It gets old after awhile.”

“Some people appreciate my humour. Today it’s just not you. But you are right I do have something to do. Are you making supper or should pick something up dear?” Michael didn’t move or react in anyway. “Take out it is see you later sweetie.” The familiar door slam echoed and Michael was left alone.

He was right Tracey was looking for something when she came and she found it. Tracey was his daughter, not exceptional but he did love her and she loved him. Which did make her exceptional. This damn rut would have to wait, the next shooty thing would be done by next week then he could devote himself to his kids. Small steps at least could be taken, firstly less yelling, that should be a good foundation. He stood up and stared into the encroaching night lights downed his drink and decided to take a dip. He floated on his back, feeling conviction not noticing the glare of a rifle watching him.

\---------

Franklin and Lamar stood in the shower. Their afternoon delight ended, their tension melted away. The buildup made it sweeter. Although Lamar really liked to withhold release. Maybe a topic to pick up later as they still stood in the shower.

“How the hell did you not know the shower don’t work? You not take showers?”

“No I take showers at the gym, habit I got from being with my Aunt.”

“Ok there’s some baggage. Ever talk to Tanisha about this shit?” Franklin frowned and raised his hand. “We gotta share shit nigga.”

“Who made your ass Dr. relationship, far as I can remember you ain’t have a girl last.”

“Bitches couldn’t keep up.” The conversation would definitely continued more but the phone rang. “Go get it I’ll just rub soap on myself.” Lamar demanded. Any response was dropped to go get the phone. He ran up the stairs to make it in time to hear the message start recording.

“Hey F-Frank! I’m at the usual place do you wanna because I’m feeling-“

Jimmy called his house phone, gonna need to figure out how he got that. And who got him a house phone. “What’s happenin’ Jimmy?”

“Ah, Franklin I wanted to talk to you about something. You wanna get together up?” Lamar entered his line of sight and walked up to him.

“Uh sure but what’d you wanna talk about? I mean we clear right?” The record player next to the phone was being lifted up my Lamar. He fiddled with as he listened.

“Yeah! Yeah for sure man. I just want to like hang out with you.”

Lamar grabbed the phone “We be there soon, get the good shit before we come.”

“What was that?” Franklin complained

“Chance to get fucked up, that’s what.” And that was it, Franklin wasn’t in a confrontative mood, the chill of coming was still there. They got ready to a night in the club. Franklin wore a typical outfit Lamar still didn’t have his clothes so copied him. Still looked like a kid in a bag too. Lamar stayed alert as they made their way to the bar. It came to Franklin’s attention but he chose to ignore it. He decided to let Lamar drive his car. He wanted indulge in his mind, drifting into thoughts as neon signs passed on by.

The pink logo greeted them again, the familiar joint. Not the one Lamar and he had started their journey of a relationship. So at least no one would look at them weird. They looked around to see Jimmy staring down at his hands, with glasses placed around him. They greeted and-

“So the hell you want?” Lamar questioned immediately.

“…I got you guys vodka, but I didn’t know what you wanted so I got gin too if you want.”

“The hell you want white boy.” Lamar was standing in front of Franklin blocking access to the booth jimmy had got.

“Sit your goofy ass down.” He side stepped the tall blockage and took a seat at the end of the booth. Leaving Jimmy and Lamar sit next to each other. He gazed at the glasses waiting to start drinking.

“OK Jimmy what did you want to talk about?”

“I dunno things, talk about things. How are your things?”

“Stop fucking with him you sombitch.” An outburst from Lamar again. Franklin Decided to take the vodka and wait for juice for the gin.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” Jimmy looked up to match the gaze Lamar gave him.

“Don’t trust this dude. He got a weird look around him. Plus he always around Trevor.’

“You always spent time with him too.” Franklin said.

“I guess, but you were the one who made contact with that first nigga.”

“You went into the ship.”

“What?” Jimmy and Lamar asked.

“Shit nothing, something else on my mind. Say what you want Jimmy but it still doesn’t change what I said already.” Franklin drove to the point.

“Okay, I just wanted to talk about my dad, forget about that other stuff.” His eyes flicked between the both of them. “You guys know my dad and Trevor better than I do. So help me.”

“What? You grew up with them.” Franklin asked

“I have no idea what they do when they go off and kill and stuff. Seriously I don’t know. And if my dad’s with Trevor then I guess I want to understand them.”

“You want to get to know your dad more?”

“Yeah and Franklin you know my dad and you” He pointed at Lamar stalling, “You know uncle T.”

“Name’s Lamar Dammit and why I thought you hated daddy.” Jimmy shook his head.

“I was just being, I dunno, a piece of shit. Not gonna say sorry though.” _Christ_ Franklin thought. Lamar’s pocket vibrated. He looked at Franklin and reached for his phone and answered.

“What? Man I dunno…” Jimmy had decided to chat up the waitress and Franklin asked for his juice. “It’s not the best time.” Franklin was going to ask Lamar if he wanted the same before he yelled, “What? No! Just hang on-”

“Who was that?”

“It was crazy, he wants to join us.” Within minutes Trevor entered the bar and sat down.

“So what are my homies talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering the hell took so long. The answer is I broke my goddamn finger, so yeah that's one of the reasons it took me so long. But I hope you liked what I wrote, thank so very much for reading.


	10. The lull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there I really didn't think there would be a break this big but these things happen. I hope you enjoy and comment.

Huh? I thought we were friends. We shared each other.”

Jimmy coughed mid gulp, Lamar sputtered out. “No, other than that one time. No not even that, shut up Franklin.” He yelled to his side at his wide eyed “bro”. Trevor waltz into the bar to lay down some law, this damn boy was gonna answer for what he did. Tell everyone his business people got chopped up for less, but alas he was fucking the adopted son. He can’t be killed, for now.

“Listen we tight right?” Trevor stopped to look at Lamar. “Ok good, now tell me why you squealed like this was cell block D.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking spouting off about.”

“Really, Aren’t we homies? Trust you fuck, it’s got to be given.” The soft façade left. His fist wrapped around a glass, he drank some and slammed it down. “You got the dick you wanted, so why dick with me."

Franklin finally spoke up. “You know?”

“Course I do, that’s we ‘hung’ in the first place, he wanted that ass.” He held his arm out for a fist bump, Franklin obliged, and Trevor gave a wide grin. “Soooo that’s it, I helped you and you gave me up. Gotta say that hurts.” He placed his hand on his heart.

“Michael said-”

“Don’t listen to him, just me. Have I ever lied?” Lamar stopped drinking seriously to think about that.

“Nah even if you didn’t that don’t change that you spied on us like some creepy ass fucker.”

“Is it creepy to take an interest in your fellow man?” He held up his hands.

“The way you do it, yeah.” Franklin answered, treating it as an open question. The kid had been looking at the back and forth, ping ponging his eyes to his homie and Trevor. “You watchy us- watching us! And that isn’t a good. Right Lamar?”

“Yeah nigga not a good.” He smirked to Franklin until he noticed Frank had drunk his cocktails too. “Reel that shit in a bit.”

Franklin let out a gurgle like laugh and said. “Funny coming from you, you… jackass.” which lead to Jimmy and him laughing together. And they were gone.

“Well these two starling creatures of intellect are indisposed.” Trevor put his finger onto Lamar’s lips. “You have got to make me sympathize with a fucking snitch!”

Lamar slapped the hand away and said “I’m not a snitch.” The kid reasoned.”Yo’ crazy ass left me no choice; I might’ve leaked a bit-”

Trevor had his arms crossed in front of him, using his thumb to pick under his fingernails. “You got a leakage problem?”

“N-no, nah! That’s not what I meant!” He was flustered; maybe Trevor was ruining his afterglow a little too much. But goddamn if it didn’t feel like justice. “Look, I didn’t feel like spying no more. I had done our deal and that was it.”

“You got what you wanted then stabbed me in the back like the snitch you are.” Lamar wanted to react loudly but that wasn’t allowed in the fine establishment. He dropped his shot glass into Franklin’s mug and gave a thumb up and kept on letting Lamar have it. “Well time to pay the piper. Once he gets to; I’ll give the rundown about what you did to little miss sunshine here.” The man of the conversation was gone, smiling brightly to Jimmy, Trevor, really anyone who was in the vicinity. He stumbled away with James, looking at the game section. It was a billiards table and a dancing game.

“What are you talkin’ about?” He eyed the duo moving away, keeping track of them.

“Oooh hoo hoo, don’t play coy. I’m high a lot but that don’t mean I forget easily.” He moved forward to be close to Lamar. “Our plan to make loverboy desperate.” His hand moved to Lamar’s neck, and he began dragging his nails across the nape. “You got the world, all 200 pounds of it and now you think you get away scot free after using me? No not how this works, you see for a plan to work it has got to be tight. No leaks.” Yellow teeth flashed in a smirk. After looking into his eyes for a moment it seemed to dawned on Trevor. “You don’t fucking remember?”

“Remember fuckin’ what?”

Trevor cleared his throat. “I ain’t a homo, we don’t down like that. I miss hanging with Franklin and his doofy ass, he should come to me not two old dudes.” Impression ended he continued. “Clearly some of that’s a lie, plus not that old. So we started to scheme a way to get him into your arms in way at least. Where would you go if you got kicked out? To your friends.” Lamar got freed of the head touching. He slunk back into the polyester seat making a slow squeak as he did.

“I don’t remember.”

“You don’t blah blah blah. You tried to get your friend thrown into the streets. Let me tell you friend, that’s shady shit. A sign of complete selfishness. That’s when I took a shine to you.” Fucking people over to get what you want. It was a way of doing things but not to people you should have loyalty to. Over at the pool table Franklin was slouched over reading a shot. He stopped preparation to give Lamar a nod. The shot was failure, sending the ball across the bar.

“That’s a damn lie.” If he had done something like then he really was a back stabbing fuck, but there is no proof.

“Is it now? How would you know, you drink too much. Really you scare me, I'm worried.” He looked down to see his hand being held by Trevor’s. “I’m here for you.” His hand was then patted. The offending hands were swatted away.

“I do know, I ain’t like that. You can’t fuck with a person’s life for yourself.”

“Unless it’s some whose not respecting or a mark.” He was being mocked.

Lamar shot back. “Yup.” Sarcasm abound. Neck straightened and no longer watching Franklin.

“Ah I made you mad. Gotten sensitive huh? Well you certainly made your case for why you’re a yellow bellied snitch.” He looked at the drunken twosome. They moved from pool to the dance game, something less capable of sending balls flying. “Cock on the head, it’ll get you every time.”

The kid’s eyes followed the same path and watched them too. Trevor stood up and cleared his part of table. “I’ll leave you too, same time tomorrow?” he chuckled as he backed away; he turned and left the bar.

Lamar sat at the table for moment. “What the fuck?” he said. What had been said couldn’t be true. Some fucked things happen if you hang with him enough. However he wouldn't deliberately do them. Not to Franklin, mad and petty as he could be, it would be too fucked up. “Right?”

“Right. What are you talking about?” Jimmy plopped down beside him, Franklin had gone somewhere else. The flushed face red head started fiddling with his cell phone.

“Hey you. The hell did you want with Franklin?” With the absent Frank, he could get at a nagging thought of his.

“I think I wanted too…” His red eyes scanned Lamar’s face. “Uh… nothing really I just wanted to hang out. I didn’t think he would bring you.” While looking at Lamar the phone fumbled out of his hand. The screen had a conversation in progress. “It was meant- like, I like hanging out with Franklin but I’m not good with the unexpected. Oh! We were gonna talk about my dad.” Chin thrust out to point at the lumbering Franklin. Jimmy got up to let him into the booth.

“Yeah that’s what you wanted, nothin’ else. Lyin’ ass…”

Franklin slammed down too. Slide closer to Lamar, and put his chin on his shoulder. His brows furrowed. “You fucking pretending to drink again?” He was shoved off. “The fuck man you said you weren’t gonna. I’m finna sma-”

“Ah nigga let me be, how could I keep up with you stealing my drinks.” Franklin cleared his face and nodded his head. “Besides I had a big lunch you know.”

\------------------------  
A recurring door slam and recurring insult about some aspect of himself. Familiar routine, the same again and again, weird considering who was the repeater. Water was rolling off his back taking a smoke to relax and watch a movie. Trevor came into the room over shadowing the screen.

“Went for a dip? Should have waited for me, could have played a little game. Water sports of you will.” Michael left the joke in the air.

“Thought you were bringing food.”

“Is that all you care about? I have good news.” He sat right next to Michael and slung his arm around him. Michael didn’t shift his gaze from the movie. It was a car movie, tons of sweaty men greasing cylinders, slamming them tight. A good and moral affair. This lack of attention annoyed Trevor. “C’mon ask you wet blanket.” Michael's eyes did move from the screen to look at him, not moving his head.

“What’s the good news?”

“It’s great news real fucking great. No sarcasm.” He got up leaving Michael’s zone after probing it. “Franklin got the ass he always wanted; also I need to kill Lamar.” He turned back to look at Michael.

Who took a long drag of his cigarette and walked to the fridge. He grabbed the carton of eggs and stood in front of the stove. The pan he put on began heating. “Franklin went for it? That’s good to hear.” He finished the smoke and flicked it to the garbage, it hit the ground and he let it smolder. “Kid should get a good thing every once in awhile.”

“Huh, that really was all you cared about. Get most of your calories from booze don't you?”

“Yeah I’m fat.”

“God your glum. Well chins up your son is happy that’s good huh? At least one is.”

“No I’m just bored. Jimmy, I should talk to him.” Michael began cooking the eggs. The sizzling started and Trevor walked behind Michael hugging him. It was low, Michael’s arms were free to prepare his food.

“You’re bored of what me? The jobs? Our fantastic drunk sex"

“No I’m bored of me.” Michael’s shoulder drooped down as Trevor rested his chin. He flipped the eggs haphazardly almost flipping it out of the pan. “Moping around, doing fuck all. Its fucking boring, a lull between feeling fantastic. Ups don’t last long enough, not enough for me.” The yolks broke.

“ Huh. You could have said something. Baby I’m not a mind reader.” His breath warmed Michael’s neck. “I have lots we could do.” His hair was being ruffled my Trevor, he was feeling around his head.

“Do want to go see a movie?” Trevor stopped but kept going afterward. “I love movies. I see them all the time. They’re not like when I was a kid but I still one very weekend. It something I always liked. When jimmy and Tracey were kids I would take them. We would have popcorn and sit in the direct middle every time. Amanda would come sometimes but she was more inclined to stay home."

Trevor's roam of his head did fully stop this time. He kept his arms around Michaels waste. "Why are you telling me this? It's not like I wasn't fucking there watching you be father of the weekend."

"Yeah but you rarely came, just like Amanda."

"Not even close to that woman, I had things of actual importance to do."

Michael let out a sigh "You both thought they were a waste of time, just two hours of sitting on your ass eating butter and salt she said." Eggs finished, and the range top shut off. They cooled, and Michael reminisced more. "I always wanted one of you come just once see what I see in a theatre."

"I don't see the point Mikey. All that crap, we do it for real. No point to see fake blood when I can go get it myself."

"It's not that, when I see a movie there's structure." He moved away from the range top, broke away from Trevor. "A purpose and end." The pan was in his hand. "Ah dammit I wanted over easy." He threw the eggs away. Trevor looked him over, his shoulders still slumped over but his back was straighter.

"Hmm, give me that." Trevor said yanking the pan out of his hands. "I'll do it for you, from last time you suck ass at this." He began cooking, providing Michael nothing to do but watch and listen. "Ok I'll go see a movie if you take me along with you to, the fuck was his name... Solomon right? Yeah do that."

Michael had quiet acceptance of that bargain. Really all he did was what he usually did, Trevor would stick out less in this than something else. "I don't know when I'll go back." But if he did then no reason to leave him out. His phone then buzzed with a text message. Come to the same place as last time. You fucked up. Dave Norton, his confidant. He sat in the stool reading the message over, his brow crinkled.

"What going on now? The kids need their allowance." He was still cooking but looked back.

"No, I have to go see Amanda."

Attention went back to cooking at that answer. "Tell her I said keep her tits fresh, otherwise they'll mold."

"Yeah she'll love that." He got up to move to the front entrance. "Don't kill Lamar."

"Mmh hmm"

\----------------------------------------  
The trio of alcohol abuse moved from the clearing bar to the beach, they spent hours drinking eating and occasionally talking about things. Seems Jimmy wants to talk to daddy, but doesn't want to say sorry. White boy is kind of a piece of shit in that regard. It was Interesting to Lamar that Franklin hit it off with him; he wondered what they did alone. Right now Jimmy had his arms slung around Franklin’s shoulders and the two walked in tandem. He followed in the back get a look at the waves in the moon light. It was nice much clearer than the other time he was here. The atmosphere between the two was something he had not picked up on in the bar until right now. They were close in a physical sense walking with very little space between them. A distance grew between Lamar and the duo; he had been preoccupied and lingered away. He walked swiftly passed a guy who was talking on a cell phone. They were in the sand gazing up at the stars.

"Where'd you go?" Lamar was asked, Franklin was staring up at him.

"No where I didn't wanna intrude on your conversation."

Jimmy turned his attention to Lamar. "We were just talking about video games."

"Uh yeah man didn't think you wanted to hear it." That was the answer given; Lamar took it and sat down. There wasn't much to do driving was too difficult for the next hours. So it seemed it was beach planetarium for him. And his boyfriend. They haven't labeled it like that yet but he thought that he would now, under the same stars they had began with a third wheel creaking along. Moonlight lit the beach scattered by the waves. Franklin was just gone tonight; it was happening more, he was so chill when he went there. There wasn’t much he could do right now he laid back and let his vision be filled with starlight.

\--------------------  
Sun had peaked over the horizon by the time Michael arrived at the observatory. Dave Norton leaned on the wall. His arms crossed looking down at the city with his usual dreariness. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know Dave what am I doing?"

"Getting very close to the sun, except you just won't burn yourself."

Michael scoffed. "Cut the crap. Why send the vaguely threatening text?"

"You're living with the liability, that won’t end well." He persisted on leaning on the wall. "You managed to make something bad worse, much worse."

"This is about Trevor?" Michael balked at the idea of Dave prying into his relationship. "What would you, no why would you have anything to say about that other what we already talked about?"

"If you remember what we talked about then you should remember what it means when our agreement comes to the attention of your housemate. What, do you think you can get away when you're this close now?" Birds flew by, squawking to the morning. The man in a suit stood flat, his eyes drooped downward. He shook his head. "Several weeks ago LSPD got an indecent exposure complaint, then another, both from your house. I try not to get too involved with you as long as you stick to the plan, Michael."

Fuck was Michael’s instinctual reaction; he didn’t even bother to talk to him about it. Too wrapped up, to even think what it would mean outside his family.

"Haines doesn’t know I’ve been stalling him on certain things he wants done. But I can’t keep doing it."

"You've been doing it for a decade now."

"Fuck you." His tone hadn’t changed from his previous monologue. "It’s getting harder for them not to pry, especially if you've been housed with the unpredictable party." The description Dave gave seems to come from someone else. "This next one is fairly straight forward but after this, things will start to get sticky."

"Stickier than robbing a rival frat?"

"In a way, yes." That was Dave’s dry response. The dialogue stopped. Michael again hadn’t bothered with the details of what was about to happen. All they had done was rob someone, and it ended spectacularly. But from the way Norton said things, what the hell would they want now; them to kidnap someone?

"So what are you done talking at me now?"

"I wanted to warn you, if you don’t do this someone else is going be made to. If not you then another will be put in your place." Dave glanced to his watch. "Another disposable party."

\-----------------------  
After being told not to commit murder Trevor finished cooking the eggs. They were black and unintelligible as food. Apparently cooking on high doesn’t make it cook faster. He doodled on a piece of paper, toiling the night away. Like in all times of relaxation his phone rang. The voice on the other end was quivering "Trevor we was watching like you said we was supposed to but there was another guy watchin' too. I mean think he was, he-he's dead now but what do I do? Did you have someone else watch em too? Cause Floyd's been asking."

"No I have not asked anyone." The phone was being gripped tightly. "What did you do?"

"It weren’t me! Floyd said that he saw someone watching the son. And then he went after him and now he’s in the sand" there was a pause. "And kinda on the rocks too."

"Why didn't Floyd tell me sooner wade? That doesn't me make me very fucking happy."

"But he didn't know until he tried t'kill him, Trevor don't be made at him. Here you tell." Trevor heard ruffling as the phone was passed back and forth. Finally Floyd was forced on.

"Explain."

"He started yelling at me, and I didn’t understand anything he was saying. He wouldn't stop yelling so I ran. Then he chased me until I got to my truck, then I uh ran him over, that's what happened" His blow by blow was finished. There was a sound of sand crunching as he paced. "I think, I kept my eyes shut and...I just looked at it. Oh Jesus-" Wade got back on.

"Yeah Trevor we was just doing what you said."

"Alright Wade I get it. Where are you?"

"The beach no one’s here just a couple drunks sleeping." He heard retching in the background and seagulls. As he left the mansion he thought he saw a piece of something black poke out of one of the neighbors’ roofs. But it was too quick maybe there wasn't anything he thought. Right now he had to go to the beach and see what was going on.

\------------------------  
Tracey rolled over in her bed and stared at her phone. She thought about calling all the previous night but decided not to. Jimmy was texting her the whole time, trying to get help. She knew her boys. With the morning now in full swing she made the call. It rang for a moment, she waited. "Hey dad."

"Tracey? Did you get a new Phone?"

"Oh yeah I totally did! Lost my old one. So dad like I said last time I wanted to do something." She fiddled with her hair. "So can you?"

"No not today OK? I have to go to work."

"You have a job?" She had never heard that before not, well not ever.

"Ah I forgot to tell you, it's in the movies. I'm helping a film producer."

"That's so cool dad, you can get me a movie deal and I'll be like a mega star."

He chuckled. "OK honey I got to go." Call ended. She pulled herself out of bed. Enjoying the morning view from her hotel room she thought about what she was going to do with her dad. Something caught her eye below; someone was staring directly up at her. He was on the phone and didn’t look away. His free hand was moving, fingers twitching. It looked like he was counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you really for reading this. Comment freely if you thought there was something you didn't like or did like, comment!


	11. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be thinking, what kind of asshole takes over two years to update a fic? The answer may shock you......  
> But here's my thought, I had a set date I wanted to have this fic done by, which was the release of the single player DLC. Since that's on the timetable of never gonna happen, I'm still on schedule! So yeah I'm not dead, hope you enjoy.

The sun shone onto Jimmy's face but he couldn't roll over and get away from it. Fingers wrapped around his cell phone, arm tucked under his body. The last text message his sister sent entered his mind, “Maybe you should just let it go”. That was her best advice, not much else he could do if Franklin was with someone else. Otherwise he would be like his father. No I would be the one coming into a relationship he thought. These were heavy ideas for the hungover mind to think. His back hurt and his arm was scratched from... sand?  
  
He sat straight up and looked around, the beach in the very early morning. Jogging rubberneckers passed by, waves crashed. Definitely Vespucci beach; he glanced to his side to see Franklin lying next to him with his arms wrapped around Lamar. "Oh." It was a small sound. He got up and walked closer to the ocean. Boats whipped by, and he remembered that his dad had a boat. Jimmy laughed and clutched his mouth "I totally forgot about that." For him it seemed a long time ago. His first in a string of 'no I'm a grown up' stupid actions.  
  
The ocean breeze blew his shirt around, not much of the previous night is going to get pieced together but there was one thing. There's a weird feeling like he hit someone. Or did he shove them? They guy was angry, screaming in a country accent. Even at that point the other guy smelt strongly of liquor even more than them. Jimmy ran his fingers across his mouth; he was scowling at the man. He remembers that.  
  
Getting drunk then passing out on the beach is never in anyone's agenda, to his knowledge. But that's what happened. Now he knew the person Franklin had said he was with. Taking his sister's advice would be the best. "This blows." He swung himself around to the sleeping couple and looked down. Let out a sigh and went to shake Franklin awake. Sleeping beauty flinched and sat up quickly. The bed Lamar's head was on got yanked from under him. Both looked confused and sore.  
  
"Ah! What the fuck?" Lamar yelled.  
  
"My damn arms numb." Franklin moved his left arm around and squeezed it. They scowled at each other, not noticing the area they were in. Gossiping chatter was in the distance as gawking people stood far staring at the trio.  
  
Jimmy glanced around and said “Uh guys I think we should go. Get breakfast or something.”

  
“I … yeah sure let’s go Jimmy.” Franklin looked around at the people staring at them. Lamar didn’t look around instead staring forward to the ocean.  
  
“The hell? I’m at the beach.” Lamar turned to Franklin. “We’re at the beach nigga.” His speech was still slurred slightly. There was red in his eyes, he swung his arm around Franklin and slouched over onto him looking a little sickly. Jimmy looked down at the two, stared down. He held his hand open to Lamar.  
  
“C’mon we have to go.” Lamar didn’t reach up. “I don’t think sleeping on the beach is allowed c’mon.” He reached down and pulled him up. Lamar stood wobbling, Jimmy pointed him to his own car. Franklin got up himself.  
  
“What happened?” Franklin asked.  
  
“Nothing I remember.” Jimmy closed the conversation and the three loaded up in his car and pulled away. There was breakfast place somewhere near there so he looked for it. Sitting in the front alone he watched the two in back speak in low tones to each other. They sounded confused from what Jimmy could gleam. What happened last night? The question for the morning, none of them could exactly remember after a certain point. They aren’t dead so maybe nothing interesting happened. But there was an odd feeling Jimmy’s anger pushed away. A waffle sign came into view and Jimmy pulled into the parking lot. Even though he offered he really just wanted to leave, at that point his phone shook with a text message.  
\--------------------------------  
The way he intently stared was unnerving. Tracey sat in front of the window for several seconds it didn’t seem like she was noticed. She made note of his features. He had long black hair and was wearing sunglasses but that all she could get from the distance between them. Her cell phone was close by but before she could consider reaching for it he turned and left. People kept their rhythm and the city moved on, and Tracey still looked at the street. Dropping the whole thing she took to a shower to leave her unease behind. There wasn’t much to do today, and there rarely is, so she went to the beach.  
  
The sun had broken the horizon and started its march across the sky. Her mother said running is a good way to clear the mind so she did that. However in the early morning it’s really nothing but drunks and bums, plus drunken bums. The route she took lead around Vespucci beach. If nothing else it was nice to look at but she wanted to stop, because her choice of top was killing her. “I guess that’s what mom meant when she said be geared up.” She talked to herself. It was the morning near to care. There was a crowd of people she passed staring at something but she was in a rhythm that didn’t want to stop.  
  
Taking a break Tracey slowed to a walk and continued to take in the view. Only people that never had to endure true winters could be bored of this. Keeping with that she went to the pier and got an ice cream. That may have negated the run, but really, isn’t that the point of working out? Her brother was on her mind; his infatuation with Franklin was funny. Their attraction couldn’t be any weirder. She thought about that looking at the people pass her on the pier. Her younger brother did actually seem smitten, the first crush so to speak. The experience she knew well so she did try her best but there was a certain sense of superiority, not by just age but also in the fact she was certain that Jimmy had never looked up to her. He did now which simply made her giddy with smugness. However she must be the best big sister she can be because when the rejection hits it will be grim, in a way that would make sense for a junior high student. That made her laugh; her obnoxious little brother needed her for boy trouble what’s not to reveal in?  
  
Person after person passed by, nothing unusual except for the feeling on her shoulders that someone was watching. Her big sister gloating aborted to a feeling of intensity; someone had been following from the pier to the street all while she was in her thoughts eating ice cream. In her hand she opened her phone in the guise of taking a morning selfie. Picture snapped know she needed to get away from him. Police whizzed by chasing after their supposed perp.   


There was confusion and murmuring about the sirens and in that crowd upheaval she ran to the nearest alleyway. Tracey ducked behind a garbage can looking for the stalker. She stayed still for minutes searching; her breath was quiet and shallow. She waited until she felt someone grab her arm.  
\---------------------------  
The subordinates at his disposal had decided to fuck up and now it was time for Trevor to showcase the leadership that drove him. So he commandeered a car and sped across the beach. Which was always a messy thing, someone would occasionally scream but he was pretty sure he hadn’t hit them. At the very least it was the mirror and nothing else. The red horizon had just started to move, Ron and Wade sat at his truck, they had taken it for his reconnaissance mission, obviously that was stupid. It was an unfortunate early morning commuter that provided his transportation. The two looked around watching for someone, other than Trevor it seemed.  
  
“Wade what did you fucking do?” He said to himself. Sand came into view; he parked at the east end and walked to his two fuck ups. Wade was sitting on the hood of his truck swaying his legs. Floyd was pacing looking around for cops, but they were preoccupied with something else. There were explosions on the north end of the city; some rich fuck probably went postal. For his welcome wade jumped off into his arms. "Oh Trevor it's kind of gruesome." Trevor shoved him off and looked at the mangled corpse. It was given some sort of burial place with sand walls surrounding it.  
  
Kneeling for a closer look the lower body was separate from the upper body. What was left of both was bloody and mostly held together by skin. There was a piece sticking out the bottom half’s pocket also Trevor noticed that. "He's Chinese. Was that not important to tell me on the phone?"  
  
"I didn't want to sound racist." Wade answered. Trevor looked behind himself to glare. Agh morons.  
  
"He, he just came at me Trevor I didn't do nothing." Floyd tried to abide a reprimanding.  
  
"Yeah yeah Floyd. So this-" Trevor reached into the corpses’ jean pocket and pulled out a handgun. "It's the gun of low level triad. They found me." He looked over at the two who marveled at the gun. Trevor put in his pants. "Floyd! Wade!" They flinched into attention.  
  
"What is it Trevor?" Wade asked.  
  
"You have to leave, go to my place in sandy shores. Before you leave pack up everything you got and burn it alright? That's not going to be a hassle, will it Floyd?"  
  
"No she said to get out by tonight." Wade answered. What serendipity. Trevor bowed his head in remembrance of his relationship. Floyd looked about he was going to say something but dropped it. They left and Trevor looked up at the pier. Dead body underneath and tourists mucking about on top; fitting for Los Santos. He searched about the corpse looking for some info, but all he found was a gum wrapper and a card with numbers written on it. Useless. He had to get this pile of man somewhere away from here; the ocean was the closest so that's the natural grave. Poor dead fuck he thought.  
  
On the way back to his truck for clean up his phone rang Floyd was on the line. "Uh Trevor I forgot to tell you that Michael went to Galileo again t-to see that guy."  
  
"Did he? What else did you forget to say Floyd?"  
  
"He went a couple times before."  
  
Stopped in his tracks, Trevor's fist balled. "What! I gave you clear instructions Floyd, you remember what I said when you don't follow them." Orange truck was in view. "Are you gonna explain yourself or am I gonna need to crack that skull open and eat it out of you?!"  
  
There was a long pause that accompanied heavy breathing. "I don't like talking to you." Silence.   
  
Floyd Hung up. He laughed, little pecker had a spine after all. Well too late now, it's about to kick into gear.  
  
Trevor gave the situation thought. He'd been made it would seem, they'd kept tabs on him his workers and... the people around him. "Well fuck." He stalked back to the corpse, enough to fill a garbage bag. He slung it and a bag of rocks over his shoulder and climbed onto a seashark. The body would need to be weighed down long enough for local aquatic life to do the work. Face to the waves and back to the shore, it gave more time to think. Trevor looked back to the Ferris wheel and all that LS bullshit looked back. This was it. Time was up. Plans fail and plans fall into your lap. What he built up would have to be good enough. Whatever that FiB fuck did with Michael doesn't matter, what matters is what's comes next. He was far out saw nothing but peas so he dropped the weighed bags down to the ocean depths.  
  
What to do? Air whipped at his body, They would do what? Franklin and his boo, that showcase failure of a father. And then her, Amanda. His lips said the name. What is she going to do? His back shook with laughter. "Alright Mikey let's start the fucking party." Hand clenched the gear and the seashark revved.  
\---------------------------  
Whenever she drove she listened to silence, the music never gave her a calm mind only a soundtrack for remembering all the fuck ups she had ever done. Her children were off somewhere doing what Los Santos children do, probably sex but that was just her suspicion. She wanted a dress; something that showcased the ass she did yoga for. Driving and driving all she saw were men stores. After a while she figured the internet would be good enough. Amanda parked next to the pier and decided go look at tourists. She had absolutely nothing to do. The man who made her limber wasn’t what she expected. Know-it-all prick. She tried her best to remove him from her day.  
  
Her husband had always been a fuck up. Fuck on the first date; get married. That was what they did. Was there love, she had to ask herself more and more as the years dragged on. The answer was simply, yes. She did love Michael and that's it so far but maybe that's what can help. That could be what gets the ball rolling. He loved Trevor; she stopped to stare at her own toes. My husband loves Trevor fucking Philips; that thought rolled around her mind. Michael still loved her, but not in spite of him. He loved them both. What was she supposed to think about that? Is it easy to accept that your husband loved someone else before you? Of course she thought, people go through that all the time. They had kids, kids that Michael could not up and leave. Michael was better than that, right? Amanda was blocking people; the river of pedestrians broke at her. To her it was like performance art, middle aged woman staring at her feet as the world moved past her.  
  
Goddamn Michael. She continued down the street looking at the young beautiful people pass. So unjaded, assholes. The Ferris wheel loomed in view but she ignored that and continued to stomped down the path. Her husband loving someone else wouldn’t that be absurd? Trevor he kept coming up no matter how much she shoved him into the nether. That maniac gave Michael what he wanted. “And I gave him what he needed” Amanda thought to herself. Her husband was someone complex, or at least she thought. He can't, won't throw it away. No he will not. She was done, her lip may have quivered but that was it.  
  
The morning stroll continued her turmoil shunted to the back. If anything she could compartmentalize well enough. Amanda continued to look for something to wear. Money to fill the hole inside, cliché but it does work. Her eyes focus onto to a girl's neck, her eyes just needed something to focus on as she walked. There were stars in her neck. Tracey? Amanda wanted to talk to her daughter. Before she could confirm the girl ran forward away from the pier and back into the city. Amanda did her best to give chase. The girl cut through the crowd swiftly, her body was elegant. Was that really Tracey?  At the end of the street she caught up and saw the face of the girl she was chasing. Overly large sunglasses stared at her, the girl raised an eyebrow, and sped off again.  
  
Left on the corner of the street she stepped back, leaning on the wall. Her eyes again turned to her feet. "Mom?" Someone to her left. Turning her head to see her son looking at her. Next to him was Tracey. They looked at her wondering the same thing probably, ‘what a coincidence’. Amanda started to say hello to her kids when she looked behind and stiffened.  
  
"Oh Mandy, what do I owe the honor." Trevor walked out from behind her children, holding an ice cream.  
\----------------------------  
They got dropped off at the doorstep of Franklin's house; Jimmy said something about needing to go see his mother and pulled out of the parking lot of the waffle place. There was a tone in his voice that said something else. Regardless Franklin said goodbye.  
  
"Gah my heads fucking killing me." Lamar wobbled to the door. Franklin trailed behind, chop barked below greeting them. Lanky made a beeline to the fridge. He went to stand at his window and gaze down at his city. The view in the kitchen was always good, unbelievable that he got here, looking at the city from eyes this high. All because he broke into the right house. In a multimillion dollar house that had a pool with his best friend. What a coincidence, one fuck up leading to another leading to this. How lucky he is. Clattering from the fridge took his attention; Lamar was shoving things around looking for food. "Hey you wanna go out?"  
  
Franklin replied, "No just order something." Lamar shrugged and went to the phone. Chop could still be heard barking. There wasn't much of a breeze but the pool rippled anyway. He made it in a way, but he gave it thought. All he really was is a lackey for an organization. Like an underling to an old gangbanger. "Eh the take is better" was his conclusion. He turned from the glass and got onto his couch. The TV showed early morning news; he was under the impression the morning newscasters were always hammered. With not much to do, he, Michael and Trevor would have to just wait for the next job. Before he went and did his own thing sometimes, with Lamar here he couldn't just wander off.  
  
Order finished the seat next to him gained an occupant. Lamar threw his arm around Franklin. "Fuck sonny morebucks can slam it. How's your head?" His eyes were red. Drinking almost nearly came with pain. Franklin nodded good and the time ticked away until the food arrived. It was a pizza delivery, 24 hour pizza to your door the car was emblazoned with. Payment was given, delivery boy tipped, and Lamar dug in immediately. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Pizza in the morning?"  
  
"Yup. You fancy now? Too Vinewood for pizza in the morning, such a waste." Lamar shook his head, and kept eating. Greasy food was the cure for a hangover stomach ache. "Don't be a bitch."  
  
"Man it's food not-"  
  
"Exactly just food." Lamar finished   
  
Sitting in front of the pool, watching the sky slowly changing from black to pink. Subtle breeze gave the air an early morning chill. Chop had come to beg, naturally Lamar gave in.  
  
"He's gonna get fat."  
  
"Nah. Chop, you like me right? Just fuck it off." Chop's head was being rubbed roughly, he seemed to enjoy it. "Ah the fuck? There's sand in my pants." He had just noticed. His hand reached into his underwear and pulled out sand he almost seemed to snarl at the sight.  
  
Feeling an opportunity Franklin asked, "You wanna go shower?" His idea clear, he put his hand on Lamar's knee looking at his face which went from being disgusted to raising a brow.  
  
"Oh so you want a shower buddy. Sure let's go." Together they walked into the house past the bed and into bathroom. The room was spacious enough to fight a walk in shower. Gold outlined a black the sink and faucet, and black tiled the shower, the volcanic shit. It looked expensive but that didn’t matter to Lamar."It get fixed?"  
  
"Yeah can't be busted with a bitchy dude like you." Franklin dropped his pants to the ground.  
\--  
  
He felt pumped like he just popped a pill, fucking was like unwrapping a present. Anticipation was part of the game. Lamar was stripped and ready for suds. They were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the shower head. He was the first to step in front, washing the grains away. He looked down at Franklin. Water flowed down his shoulders; Franklin reached out and touched the streams, and tilted his head up and stood tall, kissing. Face being hit by the water but he hugged Lamar to keep the kiss. In turn Lamar ran his fingers down Franklin's back; leaning down, his hand sliding lower. Franklin's eyes opened when he felt Lamar feel down his crack. Cupping his cheeks with both hands, Lamar lifted his head up with wide eyes asking for permission. Answer given when Franklin dropped the hug to grasp his cock.  
  
Access gained Lamar pulled them apart and trailed a finger down, feeling. He put his middle finger at Franklin’s hole and gently pushed. Knuckle deep he moved close, mouth busy. Franklin groaned as the pressure grew. Blood rushed to his cock as he reached down to stroke himself. Lamar removed his finger, grasped Franklin's sides and lowered himself to his knees. Eyes on the cock, Lamar licked the head, tip of the tongue moving foreskin. His tongue slid into separate skin from head, using his hand to fully pull it back. Exposing Franklin's head he continued to jerk him off saying, "Why don't you lie down." Franklin obliged.  
  
With his back on the tile Lamar was able to grab his thighs and pull him into position. He ran his fingers down to Franklin's ass again, stopping to look at his friend. Eyes met and Franklin smiled, his cock standing tall. Lamar pushed in again, this time sliding in and out. Unused hand pumped Franklin. Getting to the edge Franklin moved his ass into the air trying to get more, Lamar responded by moving faster. Legs tensed and, toes curled as Franklin edged. That familiar tingling feeling would spread down his neck to his stomach, he moaned. Toes wiggling as his cock pulsed every time Lamar’s finger hit the right place.   
  
The way Franklin looked was more than his jerk off fantasies could muster. So open to him and his body; it made Lamar drip. It was his show he thought so he slowed to a tease. His finger stayed still and his grip lightened. The face he wanted to see appeared, a slight frown as though Franklin had been told not to take a cookie. He pulled out and simply slid his finger up and down Franklin's crack. Slowly tipped back down Franklin looked at Lamar. "Come on nigga." his hands in the air.  
  
Lamar smirked "I'ma try something."  
  
Franklin relaxed his shoulders to the tiles "Yeah? Do whatever." Franklin was breathy as he spoke. Lamar gripped his thighs to lift his ass further into the air. Legs bent to show his hole. Lamar reprobed and nuzzled his face under Franklin's sack sucking the skin. His balls hung loose. Feeling Lamar's lips near the base of his cock Franklin used his left arm to urge up. His hand was lightly pushed away. Instead Lamar trailed his tongue down to his finger; he pulled out replacing it with his tongue.   
  
Simply the sensation of a tongue on his hole made his breath hitch. Lamar felt Franklin would be sensitive to the warmth. There was an intense feeling of exposure to this, Franklin could tense his body with shyness but didn’t; instead it made him harder. Licks continued, Lamar circled the hole pushing in and applying pressure as much as he could. He would never tell him but Lamar wasn't even sure if he was doing a good job, but regardless of that the tiles echoed moaning. Franklin would feel the rush start again, his head feeling light. It felt unsure but great, his body tipped closer to the edge.   
  
Giving the hole a rest Lamar trailed up to Franklin's cock. Back to the floor once more, warm breath inches away tickled more pleasure out of Franklin. Again Lamar took the cock into his mouth. Using his hand to move up and down the shaft while his mouth sucked on the head. Hand and head bobbed in unison. In his mouth Lamar felt Franklin's head tense and finally release was given. Coming hard and breathless Franklin felt ease coming onto his shoulders. It felt as though he could smile. "Fuck where’d you… learn that?"  
  
Lamar beamed in the post climax glow, "I got instincts nigga, it's natural." Torso on top on Franklin's running his hand over his hair. "Think we should take a shower?" Franklin just chuckled.  
  
\----  
Cleanliness achieved they went upstairs and Lamar played grab ass. The house was the same as always. Lamar went to the kitchen to eat, and Franklin went to the windows again. The sky had become partially blue now. He saw Chop jump into the pool, chasing a leaf that had fallen. He wondered about Jimmy and Michael, Trevor too; it could feel like a mile away but didn't. It should have been an easy morning. But even with Lamar close he felt he wasn't ready. Not ready for the FiB or heists. At this point however it would be like saying you're not ready to run the marathon you've already started.  
  
He thought about the previous night. At a point he just lost all memory but he remembered Jimmy and him bumping into a man with long hair. Lamar was off puking so he couldn't be asked. But he remembers Jimmy taking to the man. What did they say? It seemed pointless so he dropped it.  
  
His face was so close to the glass that he noticed when it started to vibrate. From a distance an explosion rang out, rocking the entire house. Franklin ran out to the garage to look; when he turned his head north he saw smoke. Directly after that a second explosion ripped a different house apart, debris shot into the sky. Chunks of family possessions rained down. A third was so close the parking area lit up. Lamar was beside him about to say something before the next door neighbor erupted, throwing wood at them.  
\----------------------------  
“Why is he here.” Amanda's stare knifed past her children to look at that him.   
  
Tracey perked up. “He kicked this guys ass that was stalking me. Jimmy's here cause I dunno.” She was being stalked?  
  
Amanda looked at her son. “I forgot something at the beach.” He answered. He was at the beach?  
  
“Catch ups are fun right?” His voice was loud and cheerful Trevor moved in between Jimmy and Tracey, slinging his arms around their shoulders. “I’m happy you could join.” His scarred face smiled at her. She looked to the side of her to see if he was looking at someone else. “Well these ice creams aren't going to eat themselves, let's go kids.” He shuffled them to cross the street. He circled back to put his arm around Amanda's shoulders, “C’mon mandy, Let's get to chatting.” Keeping his head low he whispered “Walk and keep your goddamn mouth shut.” Amanda saw a figure leaning against the wall in her peripheral vision.  
  
Clearing several intersections the foursome stopped in an alley. “What the hell is going on you psychopath?”

  
“I’m doing what a man does Mandy.” Was that man’s answer.  
  
“Uh yeah mom he helped Trace, she was getting harassed and now that guys lying in an alley.” Jimmy interjected.  
  
“It was so cool, like uncle T was Impertinent rage.” Tracy's voice was quick.  
  
“Impotent Rage.”  


“Whatever no one cares, God Jimmy.” The siblings fought again.  
  
“Like your kids said I’m the hero.” Trevor boasted.  
  
“Why were they following you in the first place?” Amanda ignored Trevor to grill Tracey.  
  
“Um I don't know. I was just jogging. He said something but I didn't get it. It was really scary and gross.”  
  
“He was asian.” Jimmy added.  
  
“Oh?” Amanda turned to Trevor. “What’s going on now? Where’s Michael?”  
  
“Mikey is where Mikey is." She saw his hand slip into his shorts pocket. "I can't keep track on that rascal right kids?" The phrasing and cheery disposition was unnerving.  
  
"What are you two playing at?" She thrusted her finger at Tracey. "My daughter is being targeted and what I have is you." Her head turned to Jimmy, "And Jimmy." who grinned at what he thought was an ego stroke. The foursome stood the edge of the block. For the time being Amanda could see no one that stood out as trouble.  
  
"Fuck if I know, I wanted ice cream." He leaned on the streetlight crossing his arms and licking his cone. "Can't a man get what he wants?"  
  
"You-" Amanda stepped forward to do something she wasn't sure what but she needed to assert herself, or at least hit him.  
  
"Mom I-, just wait." Tracey grabbed her mother by the arm. "I called dad real early today but after that I can't to get him, when I call it goes to voicemail."  
  
Trevor's eyes flicked between the two women, continuing to eat his ice cream. "Hmm you too then, I wonder our dear man is doing."  
  
"Don't do that, it's creepy." Amanda held her hand up to the offending man without looking. "Jimmy have you called your dad today?"  
  
"No. But I don't want to."  
  
Amanda breathed in and spoke calmly "Just do it ok?" His body shifted side to side before he nodded and pulled out his phone with some sand coming out as well. The phone could be faintly heard filtering through the sounds of the city. Several seconds go by before Jimmy puts his phone down from his ear and returns it to his pocket.  
  
"Mom I'm scared." Tracey was still holding her mother's arm. Comforting her with a pat on the shoulder Amanda walked closer the gaping hole in her morning. She brought her phone but didn't dial.   
  
"Did you kill him?" Trevor didn't react violently like Amanda was anticipating.  
  
"I'm not waving his head on a stick. Think you can work it out." Tracey and Jimmy looked at each discarding their fight and moving close to each other. "Oh don't be so serious. I'd never eat what I fuck. Momma taught me not to play with my food."  
  
Jimmy let out an uncomfortable laugh, and eyed the road behind Trevor. Amanda was the one to speak. "It's pointless to talk to you. Always has been. C'mon I'm going home; let's go check on your dad." She motioned for her kids to join her.  
  
"Don't get hasty we should stick together in times like these." He pointed out the line of police ripping down the road to the destitute situation of the day. Trevor wanted them to stay together until he could think.   
  
"What the cops are doing is that what was going on?" Tracey asked him.  
  
"I don't know Tracey." The voice that terrified her consoled her in that moment. "OK look I haven't been to... your house since the early morning. I had things to attend to. You and your kids should go somewhere. I'll go look for Michael."  
  
"You? I'm not gonna have you and him slip away and leave me."  
  
"Would dad really do that?" Tracey asked her mom.  
  
Amanda slightly turned her head away. "I'm not completely sure he wouldn't."  
  
"No don't I think he would. He's an asshole, and a fuck up of a dad but he wouldn't abandon us." Tracey's hand rattled against her thigh, she spoke as though to send the thought to the world. Trevor watched them come to terms with the situation, something is happening and they can't be sure if it involves them or not.  
  
"Well that's all nice but light is burning and my feet hurt." There was someone he needed to check on after all.  
  
"Oh shit Franklin!" Jimmy turned the attention to him. "If you and my dad are in shit then he would be too right? We gotta go see him." Tracey looked at him with amusement. He looked at her with anger.  
  
"Alrighty that's good you should go see him. Maybe he could ask for your blessing Mandy."   
  
"What-" She was cut off.  
  
"Let's not talk about it, mom c'mon!" Jimmy yelled at his family and motioned for them to walk with him. Amanda frowned but opted to go with her son than stay with Trevor any longer leaving Tracey to linger with Trevor.  
  
"When you get to him can you get him to call me?"  
  
"Sure." Trevor nodded and watched her catch up with the other two. They grew smaller and harder to see in the sea of people. Watching the clouds drift by he started to dial Michael. There was a sound of dirt being kicked quickly then his back was hit with enough force to throw him to his knees.  
  
Before the next hit had a chance Trevor kicked his left leg into the ground and rolled to his side. The missed blow echoed in the alley; a metallic bat chipped the concrete. Getting up Trevor stood face to face with a man in a black suit. Triad, newbie underling. Insulting he thought. With no weapon to defend himself he looked for chances to unbalance his opponent. The attacker readied for another swing.   
  
Not dodging quick enough his right hand was struck, the pain immediately surged up his arm. Fury ignited in his core and he flung his body into the man. They hit the ground on their sides. Trevor's hand being hurt even more by the tumble but he didn't stop instead he pulled his uninjured fist back as far as a he could and punched. Connecting with a crack he rolled away and onto his feet. The young man looked up in a daze, Trevor stood over him kicking him in the stomach.   
  
Not having time meant not thinking about disposal. Before the assailant had a chance to recover he grabbed the bat and swung down. There was a ting when it hit his skull. After enough swings Trevor stumbled back and dialed again, no connection. "FUCKING MICHAEL!" He screamed running to his truck.  
\-------------------------  
  
The view up to Franklin's was always nice, even now with the different piles of rubble lining the hill. From the point of view of Jimmy he saw some houses would get be spared on a block while others were completely leveled. No direction, if this were righteous slaughter there would at least be an easily identifiable line of destruction showing exactly who the bad guys were. Turning onto the road he noticed the density of emergency workers grew as they got closer. His tires drove over chucks of wood and police tape. There was tightness in his throat. Tracey and his mother grew nervous in their discussion with each other in the back of his car. When Franklin's house was visible he saw the surrounding houses in shambles. The familiar green car and been blown apart. It sat on its roof across the street.   
  
The police stopped him. "Sir you can't go any closer."  
  
"I know the guy that lived- lives there, was there an explosion?" His voice constrained  
  
"Can't say. You need to leave."   
  
Jimmy looked back at his sister. He couldn't say what he wanted "Is he dead?" Without the ability to stay they backed up and watched the police reconstruct the barrier that had been broken.  
  
"Christ Michael what's happening..." Amanda looked out the window. The sun had just started to leave the highest position. The day already felt like the nights when they would sit and wait to find out if Michael had died during the newest heist.   
  
Jimmy parked and got out. Calls failed to connect and his texts didn't say read. He had no frame of reference to help him. Even after everything his dad had done and put him through he was still there. The feeling drowned him. Tracey had got out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey! I'm getting gangbanged, get your ass over here nigga! Get these motherfuckers off my crack."  
  
"Lamar for fucks sake let them do their job."  
  
It seemed Jimmy wouldn't need to grow as a person after all. He knocked over the barrier to get to Franklin. The run up the hill was challenging. He was winded.  
  
"Look at this guy." Lamar looked at him as he always had, with a frown.  
  
"Jimmy what are you doing here?"   
  
Between breaths Jimmy got out "My dad might be in trouble, Tracey got stalked and then you blew up."  
\-----------------  
Michael`s head twitched up from his steering wheel. Looking into the rear view mirror he saw a red band across his forehead. The time was 9am. He fell asleep in his car at the observatory. Surprisingly no ticket. Morning crowd would reach maximum and would start to thicken. Tourists would move about but locals would start to leave to avoid them. “I come here enough to notice that, fucking Dave.” He shook his head to remove his sleep. On his way out of the observatory he looked at his phone. There wasn't a single text, voice message or email. The most uneventful morning in a long time.  
  
Stopping to get a burger he remembered the plan he told Trevor. I have a date. Haven't had that in a while. As he drove the sun bore down through his windows and he was sweaty. His mansion came into view. No one was there, but that was not unusual. What was notable was the broken hedge. He passed it and entered the house. Searching for someone to explain the yard, minutes passed before he abandoned the search. A shower was needed and the hedge could be fixed.  
  
Letting steam completely filled the room he thought about the date. What movie would Trevor even want to see. Not action. Rom com? No not that. Western. Yeah that the one. Do theatres show those still? He slipped a towel around his waist and went down to look at the skyline. His phone still said nothing. He chucked it onto the sofa and poured himself a drink, lounging was the right idea. Sitting half naked beside a pool, this wasn't a bad way to live life. “Things are swinging off the rails. Dave was trying to say something but had not came out and said it.” It could bother him or he could forget and move on with his day of nothingness. Sunlight burned and shadows grew longer, light breeze made him shiver, it was very calm. He wasn’t melancholy or waxing philosophical; he was just sitting on a chair drinking. There isn’t a lot to life when things are like this.  
  
On queue the front door slammed open, Michael looked into the house to see Trevor stomping around. He grabbed the cell phone off the couch. Flinging the door open he said, “Why the shit haven't you been answering!?”  
  
Trevor’s face scowled at his feet, glaring down at him. “You called?” He was still holding the glass of whiskey, somewhat dumbfounded. Trevor looked down frowning. It wasn’t more than a couple seconds before he reached into his pocket.  
  
“Yeah, I-” He looked at his own phone and looked at Michael. “I got cut off. None of my messages sent.”  
  
“Guess you should pay your bill.” Michael looked away towards the cityscape.  
  
“Guess I should.” Trevor sat down on the other chair. Just a couple minutes, Michael nearly fell asleep if only for Trevor. “I thought you wanted to go to a movie. Did you forget? Christ Michael that was hours ago.”  
  
Michael’s eyes opened. “Oh right yeah let's go.”  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
Michael stopped mid stand up. “A little."  


"Yeah thought you would be."  
  
Michael smiled at Trevor. The high between tipsy and self-loathing had been reached. The modesty towel fell. He stood bare assed, neck turned back. A drunken laugh slipped out of his lips. He leaned down to grab the towel, but with sober reaction time Trevor swiftly snatched it away. “Ah Trev, just give it to me, we got, uh we got to go.”  
  
“You’re drunk ass looks too inebriated friend. Why don’t you let me help you?” Trevor snaked his right arm around Michael’s waist. Free hand went south to play with little Mikey. Flaccid cock moved with his fingers. “There’s night shows.” He thrust his hips closer to Michael who was starting to begin drunken hardness. Trevor nibbled at his ear.  
  
“Stop, we’re gonna be late.” Michael squirmed away. He stumbled backwards to look at Trevor. His eyes were red from alcohol; frowning.  
  
“That already happened, M." From his lips to his collar bone Trevor trailed down. “Tell me when.” He sucked until a red mark appeared. The mark was tender, Michael slide his fingers across it.   
  
"I'm gonna get dressed.” Michael stepped back, a hand reached out caressing his back.  
  
"Yeah yeah, hurry up I have something I want to do." Trevor gave a small slap on his butt.   
  
He made his way up to the master bedroom. After pulling a shirt over his head he stared at the mirror, the reflection of the doorway was the backdrop to his remembrance. Trevor had been punched by him here, caught by his wife. In the mirror he looked at his hands, it's been weeks and his hand had seen much more than Trevor's face but the feeling was still there. Footsteps rushed up the stairs, Trevor stopped at the foot of his bed.   
  
“Are you stallin’? This was your idea.” Michael stumbled to the bed and flopped onto it. “Sinful berries are still out.” Trevor pointed at Michael’s cock. “If you want to go like this I’ll be more than happy to film it.”  
  
“Hmm shut up and come here.” Trevor obliged the drunken command. He shuffled over to make room and sat up. Face to face, Trevor waited for more. “What… what did you want to do?”   
  
Trevor moved behind Michael and pulled him down to lay with him back resting on the headboard. His arms wrapped around Michael's torso. “Well if you wanted to sex you should’ve just said so.”  
  
“Drank too much, I don't feel like going anymore.”  
  
“You’re indecisive porkchop.” His tone was soft.  
  
“I don't know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Oh that all. Even Lamar could’ve told you that.” He traveled his fingers down Michael’s belly to play with his cock again.  
  
Michael chuckled and asked “What are you doing.”  
  
“Thinking.” His hand cradled Michael’s package. Seemingly absent minded, rolling it around in his fingers. “What do I want to do? I want to get out of this godforsaken city. Back to my territory. Back to the way things used to be. To killing and fucking.”  


“Do you want to knock over a convenience store?”  
  
Trevor’s penis play stopped. “That's small potatoes.”  
  
“Have to stay warmed up. Right?” He sat up. “Our own score just the two of us.”  
  
Eye brow raising proposition, Trevor thought about for seconds before he answered. “Sure let's hang loose.”  
\--------------------------  
Wasn't noon yet and cops glared at him from behind black sunglasses. Same old same old. “No I didn't see what happened.”   
  
Sustaining no injuries there wasn't an urgent reason to leave, a hunch Franklin had. To which Lamar responded “So your dumbass is gonna sit and get blown to chunks, fine I’ll stay” There was something at the back of his head that lead to that conclusion that he couldn't remember.  
  
Two police officers had taken the initiative to interview the witnesses before anyone else had got there. The shorter one asked the questions. “Are you sure? Nothing you could even say?”  
  
“No I just said, I’m repeating myself.”  
  
“Ok sir we just need to confirm everything. What were you doing this morning? Anything at all?”   
  
“Like what?” Lamar interjected. “Like we blew up these rich crackas. How’d we do that. I’m a fine ass nigga but not nuclear.” Anxious anger built. “So why don’t you take them blue stubs and walk em to the craters behind you.” He put his hand up and grabbed Franklin's pulling him back to the house. The silent one mumbled something to the other, but they ignored it and continued moving.  
  
Back the damaged home they shared, there were more cops rushing to the scene. Blocking the road leaving a river of blue and red lights snaking down the ramp. It was mesmerizing to look at, Franklin stared at it, not realizing he zoned out.  
  
“Hey you ok?” Lamar was close waiting for an answer.  
  
“Its- I never thought I’d see my own place be surrounded by fire and cops.”  
  
“Really? We kill people.”  
  
Franklin dropped his head to the side. “Man that's not what I meant.”   
  
Lamar looked back and let out a sound of disgust. The sound of multiple steps sprung up quickly. Turning around Franklin saw a group of cops rush from the neighbor's house. A house which was still smoking, the whole commotion was a little more than 60 minutes ago. Most of the herd split into smaller groups and went to the other people in need, several moved to them.  
  
“Sir I’m here to ask some questions, get a whole picture.”  
  
The cop in question held his hand out for a handshake to which none was reciprocated. He looked down.  
  
“We already talked to that other dude.” Lamar dismissed him with a wave.  
  
“Ah... is that so?" The cop's face was flat, "I'm not sure what you mean, but I’m sure if you come with us we'll have this sorted swiftly." Reached his out again this time to motion the two to follow him.  
  
"Nah I'm sure my ass is stayin' here."  
  
"Sir your belligerence is unneeded." The other cop entered the conversation.  
  
"I'm not gonna repeat myself for every one of you, you write shit down right? Go have a chat with yourselves."  
  
"If you would cooperate, we could." Another one of the group interjected.  
  
"Hey! I'm getting gangbanged, get your ass over here nigga! Get these motherfuckers off my crack."  
  
"Lamar for fucks sake let them do their job." The situation didn't need more gas. Path of least resistance was good if you weren't feeling it.  
  
From a distance they heard stomps grow louder and closer. Jimmy red faced and huffing had come from the bottom of the ramp.  
  
A short conversation, detailing what happened, with the waiting police facilitated by Jimmy and Tracey left the group alone in the middle of the road.  
  
"Good use of your white boy." Lamar's voice was flat. His arms stuffed into his pockets, staring at Tracey like he only sort of remembered that he met her once.  
  
"So you know what happened here, what about you? Why'd you come?"  
  
"Jimmy got scared." Answered Tracey, "And we can't get to our dad."  
  
"Something wrong with Michael?"  


"Don't know, all this chaos Jimmy figured to come here. Uncle T went to go look for him while we came here." Again Tracey was the one to speak. Franklin looked to Jimmy expecting him to use his voice.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were fine. Y'know make sure you weren't ground beef."  
  
"Alright but what about Michael, you get anything from Trevor."  
  
"We just got here so I dunno." Jimmy took out his cell. "Guess I'll call him."  
  
"What!" A shout loud enough to be heard from the phone's speaker. Franklin noticed Jimmy flinch.  
  
"Uh... Trevor what's going on with dad?"  
  
"The fucks fine, drunk and pissing me off." Call ended because Trevor decided that was all that needed to be said.  
  
"Guess he's fine..." Jimmy looked like a scared boy. Franklin took the initiative and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"We should probably leave."  
  
"Oh now you wanna leave, fuckin flip flop." Lamar shook his head.  
  
The foursome walked back to jimmy's car, Lamar sausaged in the back between Jimmy and Tracey. Franklin took the wheel, Jimmy trusted him enough to drive his own car. Amanda occasionally stole quick glances of Franklin. The situation didn't leave a good way for an in depth conversation to happen, they needed a place to unload. So there wasn't much to say to each other. The roads were clogged with rubberneckers and emergency vehicles. The ride grew awkward and hot.  
  
"GOD you guys are killing me." Tracey blurted out. "Here,” She pointed to her phone gps, “get to my hotel."  
  
Franklin did as he was told and they pulled into Vinewood Gardens Hotel's parking lot. It was a tall building.  
  
"Tracey this is pricey." Amanda looked back "Where do you get your money."  
  
"That's not the issue right now mom." Her motherly concern was dismissed.  
  
Jimmy whispered. "Where do you get your money?"  
  
She whispered back "Where do you get yours Jimmy?"  
  
Lamar who had no choice but to overhear stated "Selling drugs, and selling ass." Franklin looked back. Seeing a wry smile on Lamar’s lips. “Not in that order. Eh Jams?” He playfully nudged Jimmy with his fist. Or at least at first glance it seemed playful. That needed to be asked about Franklin thought.  
  
The seemingly mismatched group walked into the hotel as a cluster passing underneath the red awnings. The lobby TVs all showed the commotion on the news. Rich people and terrorism, big big deal no doubt. False concern would definitely be in full swing come the next day. Tracey said hello to the concierge and showed them the way to her room. Fairly high up but not the penthouse. Suppose you could say she did have some fraction of frugality. The room itself was nice enough for the five to feel comfortable. Large windows opened to a beautiful view of the city visible as soon as they walked in, door to the bedroom was to the right and a kitchenette immediately to the entrance.  
  
“Ok so what the hell's happening?” Jimmy sat at the couch perpendicular to the windows.   
  
“Have no clue.” Lamar leaned on the wall directly facing the couch.  
  
From the open door way Tracey yelled out “Terrorism! According to my bleeter.”  
  
Amanda who had stayed silent most of the way, was running her fingers under the tap. Her voice was reverberated off the steel sink. “Your father fucked me again.” Tracey poked her head out of the doorway. “After all this goddamn time I still am left here alone with the kids.” She chuckled as she said it; looking at Franklin from the corner of her eyes. “The stunts you pull had to end in some way.” Her words were only directed at one person who wasn't there but she never looked away from Franklin. Tears welled and she let them fall. The room became still. Franklin had never actually thought about the woman before him. He dealt with her family but never the matriarch.   
  
Michael wasn't like him; he never risked leaving behind a lot every time he did what he did. He was working to, his gaze focused to Amanda, to something like her. When he thought about it he wanted the life in the hills to age under the California sun. An American dream, except he probably could not achieve that, because…  
  
“You mean that shit at our house was because of you people.” Lamar voiced his question, and Jimmy was attentive to the word “our”. “What kind of drug dealin, gun selling shit ends in a fuckin’ house detonation.”  
  
“I get the feeling you don't know the whole picture.” Amanda's back was to the sun, she clutched the area around the sink.  
  
“We take dudes out and get paid, sometimes steal shit, what's to get.” Lamar looked at Franklin expecting some explanation.  
  
“That is what we do.” He emphasised the connection between them.  
  
“No nah nigga no word play, what's she talking about.” The room had cornered him quickly and he had never even left the doorway.  
  
“Do you know why I was at that tanker.”  
  
“I dunno why? Cause what I know is that you told you was gonna do a job with me and Trev, instead I get booted and you tell me I wasn’t needed.”  
  
“I was upfront with you.”  
  
“You were nigga, I was needed until I wasn’t, then I got the chop.”   
  
Franklin narrowed his eyes. “You wanted to be there? You wanted to be-”  
  
“I wanted to be with you! I wanted to help you but you go cold and then I can't even get a text back. You leave.” Rare to see Lamar’s face show its truth. His hurt.  
  
“You were there.” Franklin's voice didn't hold his whole thought.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Michael told me, Trevor invited you without telling me. Said that he was using you to get to me to get to Michael. You got used and you still don’t own up to it.” Franklin always held it in, always.   
  
“I didn't get used by no one what I did was get help. So I got Trevor to hook me up a way to show you I could help.”  
  
“You could’ve died! Do you get that?” He shouted.  
  
“You too motherfucker. You think I want to hear that you got splattered by some no name I can't fuckin’ know. This ain’t gang shit, you leave and fucking weeks I don’t hear from you, then Trevor says that you did another job. Without even one call.” It was true; he didn't even think about Lamar instead he was drinking it up with Jimmy, who looked out of his comfort zone. “Instead you lock lips with that.” Lamar points to the man in question. Amanda turned around for the first time since the argument began. “The fuck did you think you was doin?”  
  
“What were you doing with me?” Jimmy stood up. “I get that I didn’t win but why did you do that?”  
  
Put on the spot and dirty laundry out to dry, fuck not the way he thought the day was gonna go. “I don't know.”  
  
“Why don’t-” Jimmy stepped closer.  
  
“I-” Franklin raised his voice to finish. “I don’t know why I would kiss you. I wanted to. I was drunk.” He paused to look at Lamar then back to Jimmy. “You were there.”  
  
“That's it?” The sun had moved across the high rise, into the room and Jimmy's red hair shined brighter. “How did you know that?” Jimmy shifted his eyes to Tracey when he said that, but she shook her head. Amanda walked closer to the group, and awaited an answer too.  
  
“Trevor, he always knew things.” Answered Lamar  
  
“Is that how you knew to call Lester so you’d move in?”  
  
“Yeah… what? What’d you mean?”  
  
“You kept getting used you dumbass.” Franklin rubbed his mouth. “Ok so Trevor wanted us to be together. He ain't some kinna cupid so what does he get.” He again wordlessly looked at Jimmy. “How did he know what he knew?”  


“The guys that keep following me, are they because of Trevor?” Tracey asked the room. “Because Uncle T knew exactly what to do. I just thought maybe he was good on his toes but he found me pretty fast.” She pulled out her phone, and seemed to be scrolling through something. “You guys wouldn't say you always have your phone would you?”  
  
The group didn’t answer, not getting her thought. “This morning I was walking, and I got this feeling I was being watch, y’know what I mean? Like intuition. A creeping feeling on my shoulders. So I took a picture and I just noticed uncle t in the background, trying to blend into the crowd. Like he was tracking me.”  
  
Jimmy balked at the idea, “No way, that's-”  
  
“Some black ops spy shit.” Lamar interrupted. He pulled the back off his phone and looked under the battery. “I don't see shit.”  
  
Jimmy was looking at the bottom of his phone. “Would the kind of people capable of using tracking devices be able to open a ifruit phone and put it back together?”  
  
“I’d say so.” Amanda answered. “So if that's true, then he was able to track you all and watch you. But the man after Tracey, why did that happen?”  
  
“I’m internationally popular?” Tracey was glib.  
  
“The asian guy?” Jimmy said. Asian guy, right they said that. What the hell did they get pulled into. The day started to fully come into full swing. And they had thankfully sped by his relationship drama.  
  
“We ain’t done.” Lamar leaned close to Franklin to say. He couldn't run away this time so it was true. He could sigh and act like it was unreasonable but he did need to talk to Lamar. The man he loved. That was his lanky pill lovin friend. “Hey why did you say you had a feeling to stay.”   
  
Franklin couldn't answer right away. It felt like a dream he could partially remember the more he tried the less it felt like an answer. “Last night do you remember what we did?”  
  
Jimmy looked at them; he was trying to remember too. “That guy he said something.”   
  
“We was too fucked up last night.”  
  
Jimmy agreed “We were but I kind of remember a guy saying something to me.”  
  
“He was yelling at you, and said something. It felt fucked up but I couldn’t remember, it made me suspicious.” Franklin finished.  
  
“We stayed because of a feeling.”  
  
“You stayed nigga, plus are we dead?”  
  
“Wait did the guy have long hair?” They turned to look at Tracey who was still in the bedroom doorway. “What? I noticed someone looking at me the other day. Just staring at me. I told Dad.”  
  
“And Michael said nothing. This isn’t right, we shouldn’t be having these conversations.” Amanda ran her fingers through her hair. “I never wanted this to happen to you two.” No sigh came from her lips, she wasn’t aghast, she was getting up to speed. “Let’s assume you all have been tracked by Trevor, then let’s assume that he had people doing that for him. And that could be the men you’ve been noticing. But that wouldn’t give a reason for you to be attacked.”  
  
“Maybe he did something to make them angry.” Jimmy gave his mother an answer.  
  
“Yeah if they gangsters they would be mad petty.” Joining in with his contribution Lamar, moved to beside Franklin. “But that gets me wondering why the white girl gets stalked while we get nearly blown the fuck up.”  
  
“You’re more a threat.” The simple answer from Tracey. “Like if you watched all of us for months then you’d see I have the least to do with… whatever you guys do with my dad. Which, by the way, is what?”  
  
Franklin got blindsided by her segue. “We did a job for Lester. What Michael and Trevor do have nothing to do with Lamar.”  
  
Getting frustrated Lamar demands. “Goddamn politician, answer her.”  
  
“We, I mean I got pulled into some relationship drama. Trevor pushing for Michael to get back into the game. After Michael fucked that guys house up, and jacked that jewelry store it didn’t take much for Michael to tip. That's when I got told you were doing a job with Trevor, Lamar. I figured this guy's gonna get killed and I’ma have to live with that so I agree. Things go south I have to protect Michael on the ship. It sinks, then it turns out we stole from merryweather, them war criminal guys.”  
  
Amanda stops Franklin. “Jesus Michael. That means this involves a PMC.”  
  
“And the government.”  
  
That small correction turns the tide of the conversation to urgent. “What.” Amanda is shaken this time.  
  
“What we've been doing, it's for the government. They only thing I got to do that was for me was what we did.” Franklin used his chin to point to Lamar.  
  
“Oh this is so much worse than I anticipated.” Amanda’s head falls back as she covers her face.  
  
“You said that so calmly nigga.” With his finger in the air, Lamar is figuring out what to say. “That’s fucking with me.”  
  
“It’s some kind of beef between two agencies. Michael is the reason why, he knew somebody from the FiB.”  
  
“Dave Norton right?” Amanda grimaces as she asks that.  
  
“Yeah him and another one, Steve Haines.” Finally moving away from the doorway Franklin gets closer to the windows. “We do bitch work for them because they can’t be seen doing the things we doing I guess.”  
  
Tracey clapped her hand together “Okay so I want to know why I wasn’t told this.”  
  
“I think because your dad didn't want you involved at all.”  
  
“So he gets some other kid involved.” Amanda is blowing air out of her mouth. “I doubt the various Asian men you’ve been seeing have anything to do with that. So at best those may have nothing to do with the explosions and we just have to worry about one group trying to kill us.” She assumed she included too but Franklin has no desire to correct her, it does involve her kids.  
  
“Dad fucked us.” Jimmy is snarling. “I was just trying to hate him less too.”  
  
The group starts to speak over each other. Jimmy and Tracey are arguing about their father and Lamar starts to grill Franklin for the details about the jobs they’ve been doing. There’s such fervor of noise that no one notices the sound of a rocket launcher unleash its payload. For the second time in one morning, Franklin sees the glass of a window shake. The ground beneath their feet reacts violently; an explosion tore through the floor beneath them.   
  
Car tires squeal in the streets below, and people are screaming. This time someone is there to yell run. To Franklin he feels sluggish in his reaction. Lamar is the first to the door, Tracey and Jimmy not far behind him. Amanda’s feet don’t seem to be moving so he stops to help her by pushing her to the door. Before he gets to the entrance white light burns into his vision as he's thrown by the impact.  
\--------------------  
  
There’s a high pitched alarm blaring all the way down the hallway. Amanda is rolled over onto her back, the smoke and dust causes her to cough. Her hand feels someone's leg, she yells at them to wake up, her eyes not yet seeing clearly, and her ears are ringing. She yells again for the person to wake up, she notices no response. Having enough strength to get up Amanda stumbles down the hall. Explosions are still being felt but they’re impacting further away, she just needs to leave. Her vision becomes clear as she gets closer to the stair entrance.  
  
In the stairwell she sees Lamar amidst escapees, hacking, and gripping the rails for balance. She asks “Where?” He just shakes his head and continues to cough. A rush of scared guests keeps possible visibility of her children hidden. People shove each other as they panic. Amanda is swept into them as the people around her move down. Every floor is pouring out, a complete evacuation.  
  
She looked for anyone from the room, but by the time she nears the street floor she knows that it would be pointless to look for them right now. It was practical and she needs to be in the right mind to make it to her children. When they reach outside she’ll be better composed she tells herself.   
  
The area around the hotel entrance is stuffed with people, the doors can only allow for so many to leave. She waits her turn, her ears still ring and she need to balance on the man in front of her. They're close enough that he doesn’t notice. Everyone is so close that grabbing someone would be easy as fishing with dynamite. Her portion of the crowd gets closer to outside.  
  
In that group she can hear the conversations of the guests. They’re confused. People ask people they’ve never met if they’re alright. Or why the government would allow this to happen. Which causes her to backtrack to the conversation she was having pre-explosion. The truth had been said, and some of what her husband did had been exposed. The government and Trevor’s gangsters, who else she grimly thought.  
  
As the tightly packed crowd finally dispersed to the street she smelt a specific type of alcohol. The kind they drank in the country. Someone wrapped his hand around her waist, seeming to help but rather walked her to another man. A man of similar looks and aroma. She shoves her captor with her elbow but the experience of surviving a rocket deprives her of her strength. He tells her “Stop fightin’ or we kill your boy.” Using the commotion of the situation the two men lead her to a truck waiting just off the street. A familiar truck, red as always, and paint chipped off. Trevor seemed to have lost his truck.  
  
“Yeah we got one, the woman.” A third and final man is in the driver’s seat. “In the woods, got it.” Amanda is helped into the truck by one of the men. The driver looks at her. She has never seen these men before but she knows that they have seen her. They drive off to the edge of the city her muscles are sore, her head is throbbing, but she’ll be damned if Trevor Philips is going to the cause of her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing of the final chapter is already underway, and has been for well over a year now but its been like molasses. As much as this fic was written by the hip I've actually had the ending planned since like chap 4 I think so lets go go go to that destination together! Let me know what you thought about the turn of events.


End file.
